An Innocent Discovery
by Rob's hand monkey
Summary: The Taste of Forbidden Contest Entry winner for Public Vote. Isabella Swan carries a well-guarded secret about the older man she grew up next door to. Edward, who harbors his own secrets, makes an innocent discovery about his little girl's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note...

This story is edited to meet the TOS rules of the Fanfiction website. To get the full story it is also posted unedited at the writers coffee shop.

Warning...

This story is of a taboo topic that deals with a man falling for a very young girl. At no time does he have sex with her until she is eighteen. You may find his inner monolog offensive when she reaches between fifteen and sixteen when he becomes attracted to her physically.

This story stems from events in my real life and I know for a fact that at anytime I never felt that I was being harmed or threatened by anyone. Unless you were there, you don't know the circumstances that surrounded this time in my life It was my life and I know the details of what transpired. I was in fact 13 at the time and I believe I was adult enough to handle the situation without it ever getting out of control.

If you see Edward as a pedophile you are sadly mistaken. I know my own character because I wrote him. He was not salivating over a thirteen year old girl with a flat chest and sick twisted fantasies as a few of the reviews have strongly suggested. The mention of that age was when he had realized he wasn't happy with his wife and it stunned him that a thirteen year old girl could listen to him better than his wife who is his age. He left his wife for a better life. It had nothing to do with Bella and some sick fantasy some have conjured up.

I cannot believe I am getting grief when Edward has done everything to make sure he doesn't break a law. She was 18. He never acts out even when his body starts to feel that physical attraction towards Bella as her body matures in to that of a young woman. He waits, but still I get reviews that scream pedophile.

I am asking you now that if you cannot see this story for the way I intended it to be THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. THIS IS HIS STORY and I will not let a few reviews try to deter me from telling it because some can't seem to grasp it. I would also like to add that it won a contest voted by the public...so if you feel so strongly about it reconsider your view of it because thousands are reading it and loving their unique relationship and strong connection!

THE FIRST CHAPTER IS PROOF THAT EDWARD WAITED. HE WAITED FOR BELLA UNTIL SHE WAS OF LEGAL AGE. THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT HE DIDN'T THINK ABOUT HER SEXUALLY AT FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN and the last time I checked, I don't think that fits the criteria of a pedophile.

I find it fascinating that not one review complains about a young Bella at fourteen lusting after a man old enough to be her dad. Why is that acceptable but for Edward it isn't?

Why was it acceptable for Edward who is 109 in Twilight to lust after and make out with a seventeen year old girl sneaking into her bedroom at night while her father was asleep to spend the night with her, for her to go through her teenaged years lying to her father on a daily basis, while wanting nothing more than to get in Edward's pants!

Not to mention the whole werewolves who imprint on newborns! I am pretty sure none of those that are protesting about this story protested about those facts in Twilight because if you had you wouldn't be here reading fanfiction. All of us have still put aside these facts because we love the idea of falling in love and that is

EXACTLY how I wrote this story and intended it to be read.

I have never written stories for reviews. I don't write for shock value. I write what is in my heart and what my heart feels is broken when I get some narrow minded reviewer who cannot see past that number 13 and then conjures up all these horrible ideas of what this character is.

I apologize to those that get this story for subjecting you to have to listen to this ridiculous disclaimer to explain it to those that cannot grasp it, or want to stir up and invent something that just isn't there.

I love, cherish and adore all of my readers. I think they are AWESOME for standing up for me and this story so be warned...they do read the reviews and you just may find that they will protect me just as I will them if anyone speaks bad about them.

Thank you!

* * *

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Taste of Forbidden Contest  
**_

_**Winner of the best story voted by the Public.  
**_

_**(This story was written as an entry therefore it also explains the subject matter! It is after all Forbidden)  
**_

* * *

As if growing up is not hard enough, there are some things in life that are simply not fair.

When your parents tell you, you are too young to do something you really want to do, could qualify as one of those things.

Girls who can eat anything they want and never gain a pound. Totally unfair.

Then there is the mother lode of all unfairness, when one day at the age of fourteen, you realize how blind you had been, when someone in you life becomes so indescribably beautiful overnight, you wonder if a fairy didn't come down and cover him with magical fairy dust while you slept.

It was as if I suddenly woke up, never having noticed it before.  
My body's reaction was instant, while my brain tried to catch up. As confusing as that was, what really freaked me out, was that my body wanted what it saw, in ways that I didn't understand.

I began to fidget nervously, standing in the same room with him. My hands shaking and my knees weaken.

He is the epitome of the man every girl wants to marry, make love to, and have dozens of his babies. The kind of person you could live happily ever after with, and never regret it.

What I want now more than anything, is totally forbidden. So totally unfair, because…

He is older. Old enough to be my father. He is married with a family. Worst of all, I melt now every time he lavishes affection on his little girl, who just so happens to also be my best friend.

Tia is the luckiest person in the world to have Edward Masen as her father. He dotes on her, referring to her as Daddy's little girl. Something I have never heard from my own father.

Edward also works with my father as an undercover cop, and he is married to Tanya.

Everything about Edward is different. He doesn't wear a uniform, or that ridiculously short haircut that cops usually do. He has a thick head of bronzed hair that always appears as if he just rolled out of bed. Then there are those beautiful, piercing, green eyes that seem to change colors with his mood or what he wears. Then to top it all off, he is tall and the man has a swagger unlike anyone else.

Edward is famous in this town for breaking all of the rules. "Rules are made to be broken…the object is…don't get caught!" is his favorite motto.

With Charlie always working, a lot of my time was spent over at the Masen's.  
I felt like I was part of their family. I loved my father, but I envied the relationship Tia and Edward had.

I cannot remember the first day I met Mr. Masen, but I do remember the first day I saw him. I knew instantly that I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and deep down, I knew I would never have those feelings returned, because he is already taken. That fact only proves that once and for all, my theory about life being unfair is just that.

Unfair.

Over the years, Tia and I grew closer. We became inseparable one fateful day, walking into her house after school to find her parents fighting. They announced that they were getting a divorce before they each went off separately, slamming doors. It left me and Tia standing there stunned. She is my most cherished BFF, and I promised her from that moment on, that I would be there for her every step of the way.

Tia was torn between them, especially when her mom moved out. A few months later, she and I sat in the den doing homework when Tia's father came home unusually early from work.

He had this bright gleam in his green eyes, and that gorgeous half-crooked smile graced his lips... It didn't go unnoticed by me how beautiful he looked that day. His mood was beyond happy and his grin deepens walking towards Tia. My eyes fall to what he held in his hand. A blue box from the infamous Tiffany and Co. is wrapped in a white satin bow.  
He kneels down in front of Tia, who is staring wide-eyed at him besides me.

"Daddy bought his little girl something. Baby…you are not going to have to endure going back and forth between me and your mom. You are solely mine Tia, at least until you are ready to fall in love and leave your old man to find your own happily ever after. You will always be my little girl, and I want you to know that."

He places the box on her knee smiling at her.

Edward won sole custody of Tia and my heart swelled for them both; it meant that I get to keep them both in my life.

I remember watching Tia open her gift; a pang of jealousy hits me when she pulls out a bracelet that has a small crystal heart, and a gold charm that says, "Daddy's girl."

She squeals out excited, throwing herself at him. I fight back my own tears now watching them. He hugs her tightly and laughs.

Edward's routine had changed slightly, as he now took up jogging. He would run every night before dinner and I relished seeing him return all sweaty and panting, as I watched from my bedroom window.

I didn't think it was possible to fall harder for a man, I could never have. I doubted if there would ever be a time that I would get over my feelings towards him. Some nights I cried myself to sleep, because the desire to be with him was unbearable.

I put myself through the most pleasurable torture of sitting at the breakfast table every day before school, knowing that I would get that one chance to ogle one of the sexiest creatures on the planet. I made sure to arrive at the same time everyday, knowing Edward would walk out of the kitchen, shirtless.

I needed to sit down at the table to steady my wobbly legs at the mere sight of him. The sexiest man ever sits here every day, with no shirt, denim button fly's, hung low on his hips, and that last button always left unfastened, waiting to be done up, as he carried in a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

It made every day worth living.

I kept my carefully guarded secret of the crush I carried for Mr. Masen, and I am resolved to the fact that I will never find a guy my own age that will ever live up to him.

I coveted every look, every smile, every compliment, and every given opportunity of his touch. I replay every one of these repeatedly in my own mind and catalog it in my diary to read when I am alone in my room, most nights.

I've worried that Tia wasn't as naïve as I'd hoped she'd be and wondered if she could see my adoration for her father. Luckily for me she hasn't seemed to have caught on…yet.

Tia asked him once if he was ever going to date again. "I have no plans of that any time soon. It is just you and me kid."

I smiled inwardly, and run home to write it in my diary when I noticed that his eyes darted to mine after he said it. I was sure I was imagining him thinking of me and so I wrote the fantasy that I longed for.

The older I got, the harder it became to control my hormones when I imagined doing things with my best friend's father.

I just couldn't help it.

Tia was dying to make plans for my eighteenth birthday, but I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I attempted to forget about it hoping it would pass without anyone knowing it.

Then, my first gift arrived a week early from my hair brained mother.

I gasp when I see the 2 piece red bikini that would most likely barely cover my modest curves. I had no choice but to wear it because I still had yet to go shopping for my own this summer, and Tia and I had plans to swim all summer long.

The week passed too quickly while we swam every day. I was thrilled that for once my skin seemed to of tanned and not burned.

"I really have to go home," I stood up, grabbing my towel. "Charlie is coming home for dinner and I promised I would cook for him."

"Lucky Charlie," his smooth voice comes from behind me startling me. I turned to see Edward standing on the patio so close, I felt his hot breath on my sun kissed skin. My eyes fall down to his hands in his pockets. My blush radiates over my cheeks when I look back up and notice today, that his beautiful bronzed hair is uncharacteristically long for a cop.

I manage a smile for him and naturally blush further when his eyes noticeably scan down the front of me.

I want to die of embarrassment.

Did he just check me out?

"You girls have fun today?" he asked finally stepping around me, heading over, and kissing Tia on the forehead.

"Hey Daddy," she answered sweetly. "We did, but I lost track of time. Can we hit the diner tonight?"

"Sure baby, go put some clothes on." He brushes her hair out of her eyes and then strolls past me, back into the house.

I gather my things and enter through the French doors. Edward is standing next to the counter, his hands gripping it firmly with his back facing me.

"Fuck," he groaned aloud. "I can't handle this bull shit!"

The stupid doors shut loudly behind me before I could stop them. Edward's head lifts up and he turns quickly. His expression leaves me wary because he looks so angry.

"Sorry." I whisper.

His eyes dropped to my mouth, then my breasts, down to my bikini and back up again. He sighed heavily, and then gave me the sweetest smile.

"No, it's alright," then he turned quickly running for the stairs.

It was one of those moments, I had to put in my diary, but it had been missing since the day we went to the beach two weeks ago. I cried for two days, certain it was buried under the sand somewhere. I felt a deep loss of all those special moments gone.

I left quickly and headed home.

When Charlie arrived, we sat down for dinner; I didn't hesitate when he finally asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"I lost my diary," I answer, looking up at him. "I would like a new one."

He nodded. "You pick it out, let me know where and how much, and I will get it for you. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" I smile, and enjoy the rest of dinner in our familiar silence.

"Before you open that, get your ass upstairs and shower! We are going out, and don't have much time. She marches past me, with her bag of all things beauty in hand. I know better than to even argue about this. I give in following her directions.

After having spent what felt like hours getting ready for God knows what. Frustration set in as I follow behind her.

"Tia, you know how I feel about surprises!" I stop walking to demand an answer.

"Where are you planning to take me?"

"Oh Bella, don't ruin this! I promise we are going to have so much fun. Everything is already set up, and my dad will be home any minute so we need to hurry. You don't want to keep my dad waiting now do you?"

I narrow my eyes at her, wondering once again if Tia knows more than she is letting on. Especially when she uses the potential of her father's disappointment against me.

I give in, following closely behind her as we head towards her house.

"Why are all the lights off?" I ask.

"I haven't been home all day silly." She laughs, unlocking the door, throwing it open.

"SURPRISE!"

I shriek, gripping my chest to try to calm the frantic beating of my heart after having the beejezus scared out of me.

I look into the sea of familiar faces staring back at me and I feel my cheeks heat up at the very thought of what is painfully obvious.

I am brought out of my haze of embarrassment when I feel Tia tugging my arm while jumping and laughing.

"You had no idea huh?" Her blinding smile makes her even more radiant, than she already is.

"No you little brat!" I slap at her arm. I want to turn around and bolt, but as I scan the room, my eyes land on Charlie who lied to me about having to work, because he is not in uniform, smiling from ear to ear. He walks towards me planting a kiss the top of my head, wishing me a Happy Birthday.

He steps back, and once again my world shifts, the moment I am aware of his presence.

My cheeks burn hotter, and my blush deepens now that I am standing merely inches from him. I look up; his mega watt smile makes my heart skip a beat. My knees weaken I am sure to faint if I don't get a grip on myself.

Then to make matters worse, he winks at me, heat radiates even more from my cheeks. I have always feared he knows the reason for my blush.

Hearing his voice is like the soft feel of velvet against your bare skin while tasting the sweetest chocolate that melts in your mouth. Every time I hear his voice, everything else ceases to exist.

I cannot move, let alone breathe, his voice lowers to a soft whisper. My heart launches into a frantic beat when his lips are next to my ear. The words are simple but when they come from his lips, it is as if he is speaking poetry.

"Happy Birthday Bella."

Then for the first time since I have known him, I feel his lips brush against my jaw just below my ear, kissing my cheek. I am so stunned but now, my entire body ignites like a live wire as if ten thousand volts of electricity shocked me.

"Thank you Mr. Masen." I look up at him feeling both bashful, but still wanting to throw my arms around him all at the same time.

"Are you ever going to stop making me feel like an old geyser and just call me Edward?"

I smile apologetically, loving the way he says his own name, and I try it out for the first time. "Yes, Edward."

I watch his mouth fall open, he gazes at me, and I swear I see longing in his expression. It appears that he likes hearing me call him by his first name.

"Dad! Your gift!" Tia interrupts us and I look down to see the little blue box he is holding in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, I want to cry.

I hear people talking all around me, gifts being thrust at me, but I cannot help but watch him take a step back to allow others to congratulate me.

I get one chance to make a wish tonight. I already know what it is going to be when I blow out my candles.

All I want is just one night.

I know it is one of those unobtainable dreams, but there is nothing wrong with dreaming.

All evening, I would swear that I could feel him watching me. Every time I looked over his way, his eyes seemed to smolder before someone would capture his attention forcing him to look away. I am almost certain of it.  
After saying goodbye to the last of the guests, Tia and Ben drag me out to the garage, after the last guest has left.

"Bella I need a favor! Ben and I want to spend the night at his place; can you just tell my dad I am going to go stay with you?" She begs me to lie to her father. Apparently tonight she and Ben were about to go all the way, and I couldn't be happier for her. I let her convince me, but before she walks out of the garage, she reaches over to her dad's car, pulls his jacket off the hood tossing it to me.

"He is cleaning up around the patio. I assume he is still outside so you can toss it in on his bed, but hurry and try to get in and out quickly."

So now here I stand, in front of Edward Masen's bedroom door, holding his leather jacket.

I knock quietly letting myself in, when there is no answer.

The scent of burning wood fills my senses as the warmth of the room blankets my body. The fireplace sits in the corner of the master bedroom, with a pair of wingback chairs facing it. I look around the room awestruck by how comfortable it feels in here. His essence is everywhere, from the large canopy bed to my right, to the jacket I now hold close to my chest. I am so aroused breathing in the scent of him, I can feel my heart skip a few beats imagining him in this very room.

I lift the fabric to my nose and inhale. Not wanting to let it go, I finally relent and place his jacket on the bed. I brush my hand over his bedspread knowing that this is where he sleeps and I wonder if he is ever naked when he does.

I sigh and turn heading back towards the door

"Did you have a nice birthday?" that familiar sultry voice calls out, startling me out of my own haze of fantasies. I turn to face where his voice is coming from.

I didn't even see Edward sitting there in front of the fire. His expression is indifferent as he stares into the flames. He is still wearing the jeans he wore earlier this evening, but the black t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly, is now lying over his right thigh. My eyes fall to his bare chest as it glows in the firelight. I also catch the glint from the crystal glass that is filled with amber liquid dangling from his fingertips.

I stutter, "I...I uh...am sorry, I didn't know you were here. Tia asked me to bring your jacket up."

" You didn't answer the question." he replies firmly, his eyes still unwavering from the flames.

"Oh, well yes…I did. It was wonderful, thank you so much for allowing Tia do this for me. For using your home, I mean. It was sweet. I had no idea and I was really surprised." I laugh nervously.

He continues to look into the fire and smiles softly. His silhouette in the flickering amber flames is stunning.

His voice is so low I strain to hear him.

"It was my idea you know."

I stand here; heart thundering in my chest as I stare at the most stunning man to of graced the earth, and his admission leaves my mind reeling.

He thought of this?

For me?

"Come here Bella, please?" My heart is beating so hard it's about to jump out of my chest. Not wanting to upset him, I do as he asks, moving in closer. I can smell his cologne.

His eyes lazily look towards me now, brighter in the light of the fire. I can see something in his eyes. I could feel it even more so.  
I swallow hard and feel my face burn up and as usual, I drop my eyes bashfully down and that is when I notice it. Something I hadn't seen and thought was forever lost.

My Diary, is sitting on his knee, his finger caresses the smooth brass cover over the now very bent lock.

Panic hits me, and I cannot even speak.

His hand comes out towards me, his fingers take my wrist, gently into his, while I stand here fidgeting as he starts to admire the bracelet that he had gifted me with earlier this evening.

It was the highlight of my night.

His thumb brushes over the charms; his voice is so soft as he speaks His mood unreadable.

"I didn't take it, if that is what you are thinking. You must have dropped it in my car the day I picked you and Tia up at the beach. I would have returned it, but I admit curiosity got the best of me, so I peeked."

I swallow harder this time.

"Isabella, I am sure that you are aware you talk in your sleep. On more than one occasion, I have been lucky enough to listen to you speak without worrying about you running off to hide. I know I shouldn't stand around and watch you sleep, let alone listen to your dreams. I began to look forward to those nights that you and Tia have a sleep over. I took whatever I could get from your nocturnal ramblings. Then it was like this fell out of the sky, and suddenly I could read your mind." He looks down at my diary.

My eyes close and I want to die.

"Hey." His voice continues on speaking so softly, I give in and I slowly open them to look down at his thumb softly brushing the back of my hand as I fidget as he looks at me now.

"What you must think of me." I whisper.

Every secret, every thought I have ever had about Edward, every memory I carefully documented so I would never forget is written in my journal.

A smile brightens his eyes, and then slowly disappears, replacing the gleam with a furrowed brow and a frown.

"No, I am going to tell you something," he says, taking a deep breath before he continues.

"Bella, when all is said and done, I think you will see this differently. I cannot help it though. I have no control over the direction my feelings have taken, and by the time I am done saying all I have to say, it may be how you think of me after I make my confessions."

"I noticed two things about your journal. First, that almost every entry in it is about me, and second, you started this when you were fourteen. You wrote in it almost every day since, so I am guessing that this all started for you when you turned fourteen. However, for me what I am about to say I hope doesn't frighten you. My feelings towards you changed when you were thirteen. You captured my attention and it hasn't wavered once in all these years. The year before my divorce Bella. And the reason why I had the courage to ask for one."

I stand here next to him frozen, stunned, nervous, and anxious all at the same time.

"I know. That is a lot to take in, but please Bella hear me out. You are wiser beyond your years; it makes you seem older than what you are. You have this way about you that I swear you were my age sometimes," he chuckles lightly.

He stares off now wistfully, "I came home from work after a really tough week. You were sitting in the family room alone; you asked me how my day had gone. I stopped and stared at you, puzzled more than anything. I wondered if you were genuinely interested or just making conversation. I realized it wasn't the latter. You asked because you wanted to know, and the fact that you cared at all was probably the day I realized what I was missing in my life."

He drops my hand now, his long fingers feather through the mane of his hair and he tousles it. I have seen him do this a thousand times before. It is a trademark that I associate only with him.

"I sat down with you and talked to you. I rambled on and on and you listened. I could see something in your eyes. Something so simple and then later that night upon interacting with Tanya I knew what was wrong. Tanya never really seemed to care about anything that didn't revolve around her. Not even Tia took priority. My repeated attempts to tell her about my day ended the same way. Tanya blowing me off, leaving the room, or just interrupting me to tell me about her day. Our marriage had been that way for a while, but it took that one day to force me to open my eyes."

His eyes stare into the flames admitting things; I could not wrap my head around.

"The next few months were brutal. My head and my body were fucking with me. I would see you and I knew I couldn't do a damn thing about the way I felt about you. Bella if you only knew the turmoil I was in being attracted to you when you were so young! It was wrong. However, that doesn't mean I didn't feel it. I struggled every day. I wanted you in ways that were forbidden. Then one day, I gave into it, realizing nothing was going to change. There was only one answer. I wanted you. It didn't matter what age you were. It was just you. Life has a strange way of playing out. I never would have found you, if it hadn't been for Tia. I believe in fate Bella, so it has to be fate that you are standing here at this very moment, right?"

I stand here simply stunned by his confession.

He turns to look at me. His eyes looking for an answer, but he must have seen something else.

"Isabella? Am I scaring you?"

"N-No." I stutter.

"You are a terrible liar." He smiles.

A single tear drops, and I feel it roll down the heat of my cheek.

"I am scaring you, aren't I?" Concern burns in his expression.

"I…I…just can't believe it…its just…I never thought…you are so…"

"So?" he asks.

"Perfect." I breathe the word out; surprised I am so open to admit what I kept to hidden for so long.  
His eyes brighten; a genuine smile graces his face, making him even more perfect.

"It is not I who am the perfect one Bella. It is you. It has always been you." His eyes fall to my hand and he reaches out and takes it again. His fingers trace the shiny links.

"After reading your diary, I chose my own way to show you a documented lifetime of memories that I hold dear. Things that had to do with you. Each charm has a meaning." I look down as he turns the delicate bracelet around until he comes to the small box charm.

"The miniature replica of the famous Tiffany box, it didn't go unnoticed that day the way you envied me giving one to Tia. I wanted so desperately to give one to you too, but I couldn't come up with a reason, not until tonight." He moves on to the next one. "The ice cream cone. Fuck, I love the way you lick an ice cream cone. I was sure you caught me more than once staring. You kill me every fucking time." He gave me a naughty smile, and then brushed his thumb over the cupcake. "This is a symbol of today. The day you turned 18."

He drops my hand.

I stop breathing all together, when he opens my diary.

His voice fills the room and my head as he begins to read aloud, my most private thoughts.

July 4th

I spent the holiday with the Masen's since Charlie had to work. I miss spending holidays with my mom sometimes.

We were headed to the beach for the annual picnic and fireworks show. Edward drove us and of course, my heart was beating so hard as I rode behind her father. His arms looked even more muscular. His right arm hung slightly out the window, and I watched as the fine hairs glistened against the sunlight, only adding more beauty to his flawless skin.

I glanced up to peek at him in the review mirror, and I am a little startled to see him looking at me through his dark Raybans. I was almost one hundred percent positive he was looking at me. His eyes move to look in another direction but take one more subtle peek back at me.

Did he just smile? Am I imagining this?

He flips through, another page of my diary answering the questions I was asking myself.

"I was looking at you," he says, softly licking the tip of his finger and turning another page. "You were beautiful that day, just as you are everyday. Your long chocolate brown curls tied through red, white, and blue ribbons. I loved the way your neck was exposed to me. That curly ponytail is so sexy and sweet. You were sin, and I wanted to be a sinner."

My breath hitched in my throat again, but he continues reading while I stand there frozen in place. Hearing my words flow from his lips didn't sound the same when I read it back to myself after I had written it.

In my head, I always felt as though I sounded depressed, writing about wanting the unobtainable, but his voice dripped of nothing but sexual desire as he stopped at a page to read.

The first day of high school.

The first day of high school.  
Fifteen and clueless…sometimes I hate being a teenager. I don't feel like a teenager most days.  
Tia and I dared to dress up more than usual for our first day of high school. I was nervous, until something happened, when I went to pick her up this morning.  
Well, more like Edward happened.  
He commented on what I was wearing when he answered the door, leaving me with a feeling of confidence, but still blushing in embarrassment like the stupid teenage girl I am.  
He stood at the door holding it open and I watched his eyes move from head to toe over my body. He looked slightly confused, but he finally spoke after a long pause.  
"Good morning Bella. You are up early. Come on in, Tia is almost ready."  
He steps back and lets me in, and I can feel his eyes on me. I swear it felt like they were burning into my soul.  
"You look…wow!" he mumbled, "Just...pretty…no—pretty doesn't do you justice…beautiful. You look beautiful." His voice seemed a little softer, as he swallows and shuts the door. Then out of nowhere, he bolts up the stairs leaving me speechless.  
I wondered all day what that was all about? Sometimes his actions confuse me and leave me feeling distraught. I know it's just wishful thinking! He can't seriously see anything in me. I am a kid, no one, and he is…Edward.  
Perfect.  
Everything about him is perfect and he literally brightens up my life.

His voice changes as he stops reading and reveals to me what he thought that day.

"I couldn't fucking believe it. You were growing up right in front of me, and then a day like that comes out of nowhere. My mind battled with my body. I saw how innocent and young you were, and I hate myself for thinking those things," his brow furrowed.

"My mind fantasized about you all the time. Things that no man my age should be thinking of ever doing with a girl as young as you. I wanted you Bella, I wanted you so fucking bad, I ached lying in bed at night, closing my eyes and that endless loop of my favorite fantasy. If you only knew what went through my head. My God, you were fucking fifteen. My daughter is fifteen and I just couldn't stop the feelings I had when it came to being around you. I swear, I had no control over what I felt."

He closes my diary and tosses it off on to the chair next to him. He sets the glass down on the table next to him and he sits forward. His hand reaches out resting on my waist and his touch is warm against the bare flesh of my back as he gently pulls me towards him.  
My legs don't hesitate and move with no resistance.

"Page Seventy four." His whispers, sounding out of breath.

"I have never been kissed. I won't ever let anyone touch my lips unless it is him. I will die never having been kissed and that is okay, because I am his, even if he doesn't know it. I have always been his. Even if I never get to kiss him. My lips are his. I just wished he knew it."

His perfect recall of my entry stuns me. He stands up, now taking my face in the palms of his beautiful hands, I feel as if my heart is going to explode. Another traitorous tear slips down my cheek, as I look up at him nervously. I hate that I am letting him see me cry like a baby, but I am defenseless to stop them.

This is real. It is not a dream. It is not a fantasy. I am here. He is here.

"Is that still true?" He whispers looking at me with hopeful eyes.

All I can do is nod while his thumb brushes over the heat of my cheek, wiping the tear from my flesh.

"Do I have permission to kiss the lips that belong to only me?"

I nod, still speechless.

His bright smile is soft in the firelight, and the twinkle in his eye is something I have never seen before. The green brightens up the grey shades of his eyes.

"I have waited so fucking long for this moment. You are as soft as I imagined. I know you're as pure as the driven snow, now I want see if you really do taste as sweet as I have always imagined…you have got to be so fucking sweet." He closes his eyes tilts his head and I stop breathing, closing mine.

I wait.

Then I feel it.

Warm soft lips brush over mine, surrounded now in the scent of chocolate cake, brandy mixed with his own scent. It literally washes over me and warms every part of me.  
His lips moving perfectly like an expert who knows exactly what he is doing, working them over my lips gently and slowly. Then, before I realize it, I can not only smell the chocolate.

I can taste it on my tongue.

His tongue parts my lips so slow and easy, not hard and rough like I have seen in some movies, where kisses are hard and crazy.

Every girl's first kiss should be like this. Maybe it is…I don't know but I do know that this is happening and it couldn't be perfect.

His mouth is warm. His tongue moves as if it is testing some boundary.

I stop the kiss and pull back slightly, and his eyes open slowly his brow creases with worry.

"I…I thought all this time, nothing like this would ever happen. Tell me it is real. Tell me I am not imagining this, dreaming this. Tell me I am not going to wake up. Please." I don't even know what I am really asking, but somehow he does.

His little smirk I have seen a thousand times before over the years is finally all for me.

I remember the first time I saw it. I felt my heart melt, and now…its right here and he is giving it to me.

Just me.

"Bella…baby…God I have wanted to call you baby so many times, this is about as real as it gets. Before we do anything else, I need to ask you…I need to be sure that you are certain. That this is what you want. If it is, I have something for you. Something to add to that bracelet I gave to you tonight. The last charm that only we know its true meaning. If you accept it, then you have to know that there is something that you have to give me in return."

I stare at him and the words are out of my mouth before I can even think. "Anything. I will give you anything."

His hand moves down into his pocket and he reaches in. I notice it sparkles in the firelight as he takes my hand, clipping it to the bracelet. trying to see it in the darkness.

He answers my question without me even asking.

"It's a diary. I wanted it to represent the way we feel about each other. You confided in this book and dared to document your love for me without fear. For every moment that you experienced with me in your mind, in that beautiful mind of yours, I want you to know I fantasized about you too.  
Age was not even a factor, even though I am old enough to be your dad, you poured your heart into documenting us. Bella, you are eighteen, now and that makes you old enough to vote, to go out in the world on your own. You are old enough to decide what you want. Whom you want and whom you choose to be with. I choose you. I chose you years ago. I have waited a long time for you. It is time for you to decide, because I cannot wait another minute. I just can't. I have waited so long for you, and now I am asking. I didn't make this decision lightly. It is based on my feelings, my desire, my need and on everything, I read in that little blue book. You poured our heart and your soul out in that book. I wished I had done the same. I don't want to pressure you, but I can't help it. If what you wrote is true, then I know deep down, for you to deny you weren't waiting for me would be untrue. Every word screams that you were waiting and hoping. Please Bella tell me it is true."

"I hoped." I nearly sob out the words. "I really hoped."

"You don't have to hope. I am right here." His arms come around and pick me up and he hugs me tightly to his warm body.

* * *

******This story is edited to meet the TOS for Fanfiction******


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited to meet the TOS agreement with Fanfic.**_

* * *

Stephenie Meyer owns everything...because she owns Edward.

I know now what it is like to be jealous.

:-P

* * *

A/N

this was the story that was written before it was submitted to be Beta'd for the entry to the Taste of Forbidden contest.

It tells a slightly different version of the first but since it is edited for this website...you may not see it in the chapter. I apologize.

This is the one I wanted to send in because it is straight from my heart and not a thesaurus, a spell check and a dictionary. There are errors.

* * *

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

* * *

As if growing up is not hard enough, there are some things in life that are simply not fair.

When your parents tell you, you are too young to do something you really want to do, could qualify as one of those things.

Girls who can eat anything they want and never gain a pound. Totally unfair.

Then there is the mother lode of all unfairness, when one day at the age of fourteen, you realize how blind you had been, when someone in you life becomes so indescribably beautiful overnight, you wonder if a fairy didn't come down and cover him with magical fairy dust while you slept.

It was as if I suddenly woke up, never having noticed it before.  
My body's reaction was instant, while my brain tried to catch up. As confusing as that was, what really freaked me out, was that my body wanted what it saw, in ways that I didn't understand.

I began to fidget nervously, standing in the same room with him. My hands shaking and my knees weaken.

He is the epitome of the man every girl wants to marry, make love to, and have dozens of his babies. The kind of person you could live happily ever after with, and never regret it.

What I want now more than anything, is totally forbidden. So totally unfair, because…

He is older. Old enough to be my father. He is married with a family. Worst of all, I melt now every time he lavishes affection on his little girl, who just so happens to also be my best friend.

Tia is the luckiest person in the world to have Edward Masen as her father. He dotes on her, referring to her as Daddy's little girl. Something I have never heard from my own father.

Edward also works with my father as an undercover cop, and he is married to Tanya.

Everything about Edward is different. He doesn't wear a uniform, or that ridiculously short haircut that cops usually do. He has a thick head of bronzed hair that always appears as if he just rolled out of bed. Then there are those beautiful, piercing, green eyes that seem to change colors with his mood or what he wears. Then to top it all off, he is tall and the man has a swagger unlike anyone else.

Edward is famous in this town for breaking all of the rules. "Rules are made to be broken…the object is…don't get caught!" is his favorite motto.

With Charlie always working, a lot of my time was spent over at the Masen's.  
I felt like I was part of their family. I loved my father, but I envied the relationship Tia and Edward had.

I cannot remember the first day I met Mr. Masen, but I do remember the first day I saw him. I knew instantly that I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and deep down, I knew I would never have those feelings returned, because he is already taken. That fact only proves that once and for all, my theory about life being unfair is just that.

Unfair.

Over the years, Tia and I grew closer. We became inseparable one fateful day, walking into her house after school to find her parents fighting. They announced that they were getting a divorce before they each went off separately, slamming doors. It left me and Tia standing there stunned. She is my most cherished BFF, and I promised her from that moment on, that I would be there for her every step of the way.

Tia was torn between them, especially when her mom moved out. A few months later, she and I sat in the den doing homework when Tia's father came home unusually early from work.

He had this bright gleam in his green eyes, and that gorgeous half-crooked smile graced his lips... It didn't go unnoticed by me how beautiful he looked that day. His mood was beyond happy and his grin deepens walking towards Tia. My eyes fall to what he held in his hand. A blue box from the infamous Tiffany and Co. is wrapped in a white satin bow.  
He kneels down in front of Tia, who is staring wide-eyed at him besides me.

"Daddy bought his little girl something. Baby…you are not going to have to endure going back and forth between me and your mom. You are solely mine Tia, at least until you are ready to fall in love and leave your old man to find your own happily ever after. You will always be my little girl, and I want you to know that."

He places the box on her knee smiling at her.

Edward won sole custody of Tia and my heart swelled for them both; it meant that I get to keep them both in my life.

I remember watching Tia open her gift; a pang of jealousy hits me when she pulls out a bracelet that has a small crystal heart, and a gold charm that says, "Daddy's girl."

She squeals out excited, throwing herself at him. I fight back my own tears now watching them. He hugs her tightly and laughs.

Edward's routine had changed slightly, as he now took up jogging. He would run every night before dinner and I relished seeing him return all sweaty and panting, as I watched from my bedroom window.

I didn't think it was possible to fall harder for a man, I could never have. I doubted if there would ever be a time that I would get over my feelings towards him. Some nights I cried myself to sleep, because the desire to be with him was unbearable.

I put myself through the most pleasurable torture of sitting at the breakfast table every day before school, knowing that I would get that one chance to ogle one of the sexiest creatures on the planet. I made sure to arrive at the same time everyday, knowing Edward would walk out of the kitchen, shirtless.

I needed to sit down at the table to steady my wobbly legs at the mere sight of him. The sexiest man ever sits here every day, with no shirt, denim button fly's, hung low on his hips, and that last button always left unfastened, waiting to be done up, as he carried in a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

It made every day worth living.

I kept my carefully guarded secret of the crush I carried for Mr. Masen, and I am resolved to the fact that I will never find a guy my own age that will ever live up to him.

I coveted every look, every smile, every compliment, and every given opportunity of his touch. I replay every one of these repeatedly in my own mind and catalog it in my diary to read when I am alone in my room, most nights.

I've worried that Tia wasn't as naïve as I'd hoped she'd be and wondered if she could see my adoration for her father. Luckily for me she hasn't seemed to have caught on…yet.

Tia asked him once if he was ever going to date again. "I have no plans of that any time soon. It is just you and me kid."

I smiled inwardly, and run home to write it in my diary when I noticed that his eyes darted to mine after he said it. I was sure I was imagining him thinking of me and so I wrote the fantasy that I longed for.

The older I got, the harder it became to control my hormones when I imagined doing things with my best friend's father.

I just couldn't help it.

Tia was dying to make plans for my eighteenth birthday, but I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I attempted to forget about it hoping it would pass without anyone knowing it.

Then, my first gift arrived a week early from my hair brained mother.

I gasp when I see the 2 piece red bikini that would most likely barely cover my modest curves. I had no choice but to wear it because I still had yet to go shopping for my own this summer, and Tia and I had plans to swim all summer long.

The week passed too quickly while we swam every day. I was thrilled that for once my skin seemed to of tanned and not burned.

"I really have to go home," I stood up, grabbing my towel. "Charlie is coming home for dinner and I promised I would cook for him."

"Lucky Charlie," his smooth voice comes from behind me startling me. I turned to see Edward standing on the patio so close, I felt his hot breath on my sun kissed skin. My eyes fall down to his hands in his pockets. My blush radiates over my cheeks when I look back up and notice today, that his beautiful bronzed hair is uncharacteristically long for a cop.

I manage a smile for him and naturally blush further when his eyes noticeably scan down the front of me.

I want to die of embarrassment.

Did he just check me out?

"You girls have fun today?" he asked finally stepping around me, heading over, and kissing Tia on the forehead.

"Hey Daddy," she answered sweetly. "We did, but I lost track of time. Can we hit the diner tonight?"

"Sure baby, go put some clothes on." He brushes her hair out of her eyes and then strolls past me, back into the house.

I gather my things and enter through the French doors. Edward is standing next to the counter, his hands gripping it firmly with his back facing me.

"Fuck," he groaned aloud. "I can't handle this bull shit!"

The stupid doors shut loudly behind me before I could stop them. Edward's head lifts up and he turns quickly. His expression leaves me wary because he looks so angry.

"Sorry." I whisper.

His eyes dropped to my mouth, then my breasts, down to my bikini and back up again. He sighed heavily, and then gave me the sweetest smile.

"No, it's alright," then he turned quickly running for the stairs.

It was one of those moments, I had to put in my diary, but it had been missing since the day we went to the beach two weeks ago. I cried for two days, certain it was buried under the sand somewhere. I felt a deep loss of all those special moments gone.

I left quickly and headed home.

When Charlie arrived, we sat down for dinner; I didn't hesitate when he finally asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"I lost my diary," I answer, looking up at him. "I would like a new one."

He nodded. "You pick it out, let me know where and how much, and I will get it for you. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" I smile, and enjoy the rest of dinner in our familiar silence.

"Before you open that, get your ass upstairs and shower! We are going out, and don't have much time. She marches past me, with her bag of all things beauty in hand. I know better than to even argue about this. I give in following her directions.

After having spent what felt like hours getting ready for God knows what. Frustration set in as I follow behind her.

"Tia, you know how I feel about surprises!" I stop walking to demand an answer.

"Where are you planning to take me?"

"Oh Bella, don't ruin this! I promise we are going to have so much fun. Everything is already set up, and my dad will be home any minute so we need to hurry. You don't want to keep my dad waiting now do you?"

I narrow my eyes at her, wondering once again if Tia knows more than she is letting on. Especially when she uses the potential of her father's disappointment against me.

I give in, following closely behind her as we head towards her house.

"Why are all the lights off?" I ask.

"I haven't been home all day silly." She laughs, unlocking the door, throwing it open.

"SURPRISE!"

I shriek, gripping my chest to try to calm the frantic beating of my heart after having the beejezus scared out of me.

I look into the sea of familiar faces staring back at me and I feel my cheeks heat up at the very thought of what is painfully obvious.

I am brought out of my haze of embarrassment when I feel Tia tugging my arm while jumping and laughing.

"You had no idea huh?" Her blinding smile makes her even more radiant, than she already is.

"No you little brat!" I slap at her arm. I want to turn around and bolt, but as I scan the room, my eyes land on Charlie who lied to me about having to work, because he is not in uniform, smiling from ear to ear. He walks towards me planting a kiss the top of my head, wishing me a Happy Birthday.

He steps back, and once again my world shifts, the moment I am aware of his presence.

My cheeks burn hotter, and my blush deepens now that I am standing merely inches from him. I look up; his mega watt smile makes my heart skip a beat. My knees weaken I am sure to faint if I don't get a grip on myself.

Then to make matters worse, he winks at me, heat radiates even more from my cheeks. I have always feared he knows the reason for my blush.

Hearing his voice is like the soft feel of velvet against your bare skin while tasting the sweetest chocolate that melts in your mouth. Every time I hear his voice, everything else ceases to exist.

I cannot move, let alone breathe, his voice lowers to a soft whisper. My heart launches into a frantic beat when his lips are next to my ear. The words are simple but when they come from his lips, it is as if he is speaking poetry.

"Happy Birthday Bella."

Then for the first time since I have known him, I feel his lips brush against my jaw just below my ear, kissing my cheek. I am so stunned but now, my entire body ignites like a live wire as if ten thousand volts of electricity shocked me.

"Thank you Mr. Masen." I look up at him feeling both bashful, but still wanting to throw my arms around him all at the same time.

"Are you ever going to stop making me feel like an old geyser and just call me Edward?"

I smile apologetically, loving the way he says his own name, and I try it out for the first time. "Yes, Edward."

I watch his mouth fall open, he gazes at me, and I swear I see longing in his expression. It appears that he likes hearing me call him by his first name.

"Dad! Your gift!" Tia interrupts us and I look down to see the little blue box he is holding in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, I want to cry.

I hear people talking all around me, gifts being thrust at me, but I cannot help but watch him take a step back to allow others to congratulate me.

I get one chance to make a wish tonight. I already know what it is going to be when I blow out my candles.

All I want is just one night.

I know it is one of those unobtainable dreams, but there is nothing wrong with dreaming.

All evening, I would swear that I could feel him watching me. Every time I looked over his way, his eyes seemed to smolder before someone would capture his attention forcing him to look away. I am almost certain of it.  
After saying goodbye to the last of the guests, Tia and Ben drag me out to the garage, after the last guest has left.

"Bella I need a favor! Ben and I want to spend the night at his place; can you just tell my dad I am going to go stay with you?" She begs me to lie to her father. Apparently tonight she and Ben were about to go all the way, and I couldn't be happier for her. I let her convince me, but before she walks out of the garage, she reaches over to her dad's car, pulls his jacket off the hood tossing it to me.

"He is cleaning up around the patio. I assume he is still outside so you can toss it in on his bed, but hurry and try to get in and out quickly."

So now here I stand, in front of Edward Masen's bedroom door, holding his leather jacket.

I knock quietly letting myself in, when there is no answer.

The scent of burning wood fills my senses as the warmth of the room blankets my body. The fireplace sits in the corner of the master bedroom, with a pair of wingback chairs facing it. I look around the room awestruck by how comfortable it feels in here. His essence is everywhere, from the large canopy bed to my right, to the jacket I now hold close to my chest. I am so aroused breathing in the scent of him, I can feel my heart skip a few beats imagining him in this very room.

I lift the fabric to my nose and inhale. Not wanting to let it go, I finally relent and place his jacket on the bed. I brush my hand over his bedspread knowing that this is where he sleeps and I wonder if he is ever naked when he does.

I sigh and turn heading back towards the door

"Did you have a nice birthday?" that familiar sultry voice calls out, startling me out of my own haze of fantasies. I turn to face where his voice is coming from.

I didn't even see Edward sitting there in front of the fire. His expression is indifferent as he stares into the flames. He is still wearing the jeans he wore earlier this evening, but the black t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly, is now lying over his right thigh. My eyes fall to his bare chest as it glows in the firelight. I also catch the glint from the crystal glass that is filled with amber liquid dangling from his fingertips.

I stutter, "I...I uh...am sorry, I didn't know you were here. Tia asked me to bring your jacket up."

" You didn't answer the question." he replies firmly, his eyes still unwavering from the flames.

"Oh, well yes…I did. It was wonderful, thank you so much for allowing Tia do this for me. For using your home, I mean. It was sweet. I had no idea and I was really surprised." I laugh nervously.

He continues to look into the fire and smiles softly. His silhouette in the flickering amber flames is stunning.

His voice is so low I strain to hear him.

"It was my idea you know."

I stand here; heart thundering in my chest as I stare at the most stunning man to of graced the earth, and his admission leaves my mind reeling.

He thought of this?

For me?

"Come here Bella, please?" My heart is beating so hard it's about to jump out of my chest. Not wanting to upset him, I do as he asks, moving in closer. I can smell his cologne.

His eyes lazily look towards me now, brighter in the light of the fire. I can see something in his eyes. I could feel it even more so.  
I swallow hard and feel my face burn up and as usual, I drop my eyes bashfully down and that is when I notice it. Something I hadn't seen and thought was forever lost.

My Diary, is sitting on his knee, his finger caresses the smooth brass cover over the now very bent lock.

Panic hits me, and I cannot even speak.

His hand comes out towards me, his fingers take my wrist, gently into his, while I stand here fidgeting as he starts to admire the bracelet that he had gifted me with earlier this evening.

It was the highlight of my night.

His thumb brushes over the charms; his voice is so soft as he speaks His mood unreadable.

"I didn't take it, if that is what you are thinking. You must have dropped it in my car the day I picked you and Tia up at the beach. I would have returned it, but I admit curiosity got the best of me, so I peeked."

I swallow harder this time.

"Isabella, I am sure that you are aware you talk in your sleep. On more than one occasion, I have been lucky enough to listen to you speak without worrying about you running off to hide. I know I shouldn't stand around and watch you sleep, let alone listen to your dreams. I began to look forward to those nights that you and Tia have a sleep over. I took whatever I could get from your nocturnal ramblings. Then it was like this fell out of the sky, and suddenly I could read your mind." He looks down at my diary.

My eyes close and I want to die.

"Hey." His voice continues on speaking so softly, I give in and I slowly open them to look down at his thumb softly brushing the back of my hand as I fidget as he looks at me now.

"What you must think of me." I whisper.

Every secret, every thought I have ever had about Edward, every memory I carefully documented so I would never forget is written in my journal.

A smile brightens his eyes, and then slowly disappears, replacing the gleam with a furrowed brow and a frown.

"No, I am going to tell you something," he says, taking a deep breath before he continues.

"Bella, when all is said and done, I think you will see this differently. I cannot help it though. I have no control over the direction my feelings have taken, and by the time I am done saying all I have to say, it may be how you think of me after I make my confessions."

"I noticed two things about your journal. First, that almost every entry in it is about me, and second, you started this when you were fourteen. You wrote in it almost every day since, so I am guessing that this all started for you when you turned fourteen. However, for me what I am about to say I hope doesn't frighten you. My feelings towards you changed when you were thirteen. You captured my attention and it hasn't wavered once in all these years. The year before my divorce Bella. And the reason why I had the courage to ask for one."

I stand here next to him frozen, stunned, nervous, and anxious all at the same time.

"I know. That is a lot to take in, but please Bella hear me out. You are wiser beyond your years; it makes you seem older than what you are. You have this way about you that I swear you were my age sometimes," he chuckles lightly.

He stares off now wistfully, "I came home from work after a really tough week. You were sitting in the family room alone; you asked me how my day had gone. I stopped and stared at you, puzzled more than anything. I wondered if you were genuinely interested or just making conversation. I realized it wasn't the latter. You asked because you wanted to know, and the fact that you cared at all was probably the day I realized what I was missing in my life."

He drops my hand now, his long fingers feather through the mane of his hair and he tousles it. I have seen him do this a thousand times before. It is a trademark that I associate only with him.

"I sat down with you and talked to you. I rambled on and on and you listened. I could see something in your eyes. Something so simple and then later that night upon interacting with Tanya I knew what was wrong. Tanya never really seemed to care about anything that didn't revolve around her. Not even Tia took priority. My repeated attempts to tell her about my day ended the same way. Tanya blowing me off, leaving the room, or just interrupting me to tell me about her day. Our marriage had been that way for a while, but it took that one day to force me to open my eyes."

His eyes stare into the flames admitting things; I could not wrap my head around.

"The last few years were brutal. My head and my body were fucking with me. I would see you and I knew I couldn't do a damn thing about the way I felt about you. Bella if you only knew the turmoil I was in being attracted to you when you were so young! It was wrong. However, that doesn't mean I didn't feel it. I struggled every day. I wanted you in ways that were forbidden. Then one day, I gave into it, realizing nothing was going to change. There was only one answer. I wanted you. It didn't matter what age you were. It was just you. Life has a strange way of playing out. I never would have found you, if it hadn't been for Tia. I believe in fate Bella, so it has to be fate that you are standing here at this very moment, right?"

I stand here simply stunned by his confession.

He turns to look at me. His eyes looking for an answer, but he must have seen something else.

"Isabella? Am I scaring you?"

"N-No." I stutter.

"You are a terrible liar." He smiles.

A single tear drops, and I feel it roll down the heat of my cheek.

"I am scaring you, aren't I?" Concern burns in his expression.

"I…I…just can't believe it…its just…I never thought…you are so…"

"So?" he asks.

"Perfect." I breathe the word out; surprised I am so open to admit what I kept to hidden for so long.  
His eyes brighten; a genuine smile graces his face, making him even more perfect.

"It is not I who am the perfect one Bella. It is you. It has always been you." His eyes fall to my hand and he reaches out and takes it again. His fingers trace the shiny links.

"After reading your diary, I chose my own way to show you a documented lifetime of memories that I hold dear. Things that had to do with you. Each charm has a meaning." I look down as he turns the delicate bracelet around until he comes to the small box charm.

"The miniature replica of the famous Tiffany box, it didn't go unnoticed that day the way you envied me giving one to Tia. I wanted so desperately to give one to you too, but I couldn't come up with a reason, not until tonight." He moves on to the next one. "The ice cream cone. Fuck, I love the way you lick an ice cream cone. I was sure you caught me more than once staring. You kill me every fucking time." He gave me a naughty smile, and then brushed his thumb over the cupcake. "This is a symbol of today. The day you turned 18."

He drops my hand.

I stop breathing all together, when he opens my diary.

His voice fills the room and my head as he begins to read aloud, my most private thoughts.

_July 4th_

_I spent the holiday with the Masen's since Charlie had to work. I miss spending holidays with my mom sometimes._

_We were headed to the beach for the annual picnic and fireworks show. Edward drove us and of course, my heart was beating so hard as I rode behind her father. His arms looked even more muscular. His right arm hung slightly out the window, and I watched as the fine hairs glistened against the sunlight, only adding more beauty to his flawless skin._

_I glanced up to peek at him in the review mirror, and I am a little startled to see him looking at me through his dark Raybans. I was almost one hundred percent positive he was looking at me. His eyes move to look in another direction but take one more subtle peek back at me._

_Did he just smile? Am I imagining this?_

He flips through, another page of my diary answering the questions I was asking myself.

"I was looking at you," he says, softly licking the tip of his finger and turning another page. "You were beautiful that day, just as you are everyday. Your long chocolate brown curls tied through red, white, and blue ribbons. I loved the way your neck was exposed to me. That curly ponytail is so sexy and sweet. You were sin, and I wanted to be a sinner."

My breath hitched in my throat again, but he continues reading while I stand there frozen in place. Hearing my words flow from his lips didn't sound the same when I read it back to myself after I had written it.

In my head, I always felt as though I sounded depressed, writing about wanting the unobtainable, but his voice dripped of nothing but sexual desire as he stopped at a page to read.

_The first day of high school._

_The first day of high school._  
_Fifteen and clueless…sometimes I hate being a teenager. I don't feel like a teenager most days._  
_Tia and I dared to dress up more than usual for our first day of high school. I was nervous, until something happened, when I went to pick her up this morning._  
_Well, more like Edward happened._  
_He commented on what I was wearing when he answered the door, leaving me with a feeling of confidence, but still blushing in embarrassment like the stupid teenage girl I am._  
_He stood at the door holding it open and I watched his eyes move from head to toe over my body. He looked slightly confused, but he finally spoke after a long pause._  
_"Good morning Bella. You are up early. Come on in, Tia is almost ready."_  
_He steps back and lets me in, and I can feel his eyes on me. I swear it felt like they were burning into my soul._  
_"You look…wow!" he mumbled, "Just...pretty…no—pretty doesn't do you justice…beautiful. You look beautiful." His voice seemed a little softer, as he swallows and shuts the door. Then out of nowhere, he bolts up the stairs leaving me speechless._  
_I wondered all day what that was all about? Sometimes his actions confuse me and leave me feeling distraught. I know it's just wishful thinking! He can't seriously see anything in me. I am a kid, no one, and he is…Edward._  
_Perfect._  
_Everything about him is perfect and he literally brightens up my life._

His voice changes as he stops reading and reveals to me what he thought that day.

"I couldn't fucking believe it. You were growing up right in front of me, and then a day like that comes out of nowhere. My mind battled with my body. I saw how innocent and young you were, and I hate myself for thinking those things," his brow furrowed.

"My mind fantasized about you all the time. Things that no man my age should be thinking of ever doing with a girl as young as you. I wanted you Bella, I wanted you so fucking bad, I ached lying in bed at night, closing my eyes and that endless loop of my favorite fantasy. If you only knew what went through my head. My God, you were fucking fifteen. My daughter is fifteen and I just couldn't stop the feelings I had when it came to being around you. I swear, I had no control over what I felt."

He closes my diary and tosses it off on to the chair next to him. He sets the glass down on the table next to him and he sits forward. His hand reaches out resting on my waist and his touch is warm against the bare flesh of my back as he gently pulls me towards him.  
My legs don't hesitate and move with no resistance.

"Page Seventy four." His whispers, sounding out of breath.

_"I have never been kissed. I won't ever let anyone touch my lips unless it is him. I will die never having been kissed and that is okay, because I am his, even if he doesn't know it. I have always been his. Even if I never get to kiss him. My lips are his. I just wished he knew it."_

His perfect recall of my entry stuns me. He stands up, now taking my face in the palms of his beautiful hands, I feel as if my heart is going to explode. Another traitorous tear slips down my cheek, as I look up at him nervously. I hate that I am letting him see me cry like a baby, but I am defenseless to stop them.

This is real. It is not a dream. It is not a fantasy. I am here. He is here.

"Is that still true?" He whispers looking at me with hopeful eyes.

All I can do is nod while his thumb brushes over the heat of my cheek, wiping the tear from my flesh.

"Do I have permission to kiss the lips that belong to only me?"

I nod, still speechless.

His bright smile is soft in the firelight, and the twinkle in his eye is something I have never seen before. The green brightens up the grey shades of his eyes.

"I have waited so fucking long for this moment. You are as soft as I imagined. I know you're as pure as the driven snow, now I want see if you really do taste as sweet as I have always imagined…you have got to be so fucking sweet." He closes his eyes tilts his head and I stop breathing, closing mine.

I wait.

Then I feel it.

Warm soft lips brush over mine, surrounded now in the scent of chocolate cake, brandy mixed with his own scent. It literally washes over me and warms every part of me.  
His lips moving perfectly like an expert who knows exactly what he is doing, working them over my lips gently and slowly. Then, before I realize it, I can not only smell the chocolate.

I can taste it on my tongue.

His tongue parts my lips so slow and easy, not hard and rough like I have seen in some movies, where kisses are hard and crazy.

Every girl's first kiss should be like this. Maybe it is…I don't know but I do know that this is happening and it couldn't be perfect.

His mouth is warm. His tongue moves as if it is testing some boundary.

I stop the kiss and pull back slightly, and his eyes open slowly his brow creases with worry.

"I…I thought all this time, nothing like this would ever happen. Tell me it is real. Tell me I am not imagining this, dreaming this. Tell me I am not going to wake up. Please." I don't even know what I am really asking, but somehow he does.

His little smirk I have seen a thousand times before over the years is finally all for me.

I remember the first time I saw it. I felt my heart melt, and now…its right here and he is giving it to me.

Just me.

"Bella…baby…God I have wanted to call you baby so many times, this is about as real as it gets. Before we do anything else, I need to ask you…I need to be sure that you are certain. That this is what you want. If it is, I have something for you. Something to add to that bracelet I gave to you tonight. The last charm that only we know its true meaning. If you accept it, then you have to know that there is something that you have to give me in return."

I stare at him and the words are out of my mouth before I can even think. "Anything. I will give you anything."

His hand moves down into his pocket and he reaches in. I notice it sparkles in the firelight as he takes my hand, clipping it to the bracelet. trying to see it in the darkness.

He answers my question without me even asking.

"It's a diary. I wanted it to represent the way we feel about each other. You confided in this book and dared to document your love for me without fear. For every moment that you experienced with me in your mind, in that beautiful mind of yours, I want you to know I fantasized about you too.  
Age was not even a factor, even though I am old enough to be your dad, you poured your heart into documenting us. Bella, you are eighteen, now and that makes you old enough to vote, to go out in the world on your own. You are old enough to decide what you want. Whom you want and whom you choose to be with. I choose you. I chose you years ago. I have waited a long time for you. It is time for you to decide, because I cannot wait another minute. I just can't. I have waited so long for you, and now I am asking. I didn't make this decision lightly. It is based on my feelings, my desire, my need and on everything, I read in that little blue book. You poured our heart and your soul out in that book. I wished I had done the same. I don't want to pressure you, but I can't help it. If what you wrote is true, then I know deep down, for you to deny you weren't waiting for me would be untrue. Every word screams that you were waiting and hoping. Please Bella tell me it is true."

"I hoped." I nearly sob out the words. "I really hoped."

"You don't have to hope. I am right here." His arms come around and pick me up and he hugs me tightly to his warm body.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful support in my reviews. You all are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

The events that happened in my life were that at the very young age of nine when I started my period. I was just a kid but my body wasn't agreeing with my mental maturity. Being so young and developing sooner than any of the other girls, I grew up pretty quickly. Men ogled me. I am not saying it is right and I am not saying its okay because I had the body of an older girl I am just saying this is the way it was.

Plain and simply put they were attracted to my maturing form more than the little girl that I really was.

I was the object of men's attention even more so when at thirteen I woke up one day and never even got a chance to experience a god damn training bra. I went right into into a b and then a c cup by the time I was in sixth grade. Not to mention that I was cute. No I am not being conceited...if I were I would lie and say I was drop dead gorgeous. I mean if you are going to embellish do it big. I wasn't like that though. I was just plain cute. I had long golden brown hair. So long it went down past my ass. Men ogled me. I liked to dress up. I never really paid them much attention. To me they were just creeps. I didn't glance their way ever. Not until I turned thirteen did they even interest me.

We moved into a house where there was one other one on our block but it was a ways down the road. The guy that lived there was in college and was a surfer. I am from LA. surfers were popular back in the eighties.

One summer day having spent the entire summer in OC with my aunt and alot of time at the beach and being spoiled with really cute clothes my older cousin had outgrown I was standing on the street in front of my house. He pulls up and stops to talk to me, then he asked me out on a date. I explained I didn't think I was allowed.

He looked at me strangely and said "How old are you?"

I told him I was thirteen. he was fucking mortified. He is not a pedophile and he wasn't after a little girl. So you can see how the circumstances make something seem like something it wasn't at all.

I grew up next door to him for four years and when I was nearing seventeen, he finally came by and asked me out again.

He waited and was now a college graduate. He was fucking gorgeous too...just like Edward...blonde curly locks of long hair tanner than anything with crystal blue eyes.

Unfortunately for him I had a boyfriend whom I had already had sex with, but I was flattered. Long story short is that is where this idea came from. I am playing alot of the other parts of it out in my head but this is where the general idea came from.

So like I said it is one thing to judge from the outside looking in but it is a whole other thing to know from another view point and accept that what you thought isn't at all what you thought. Does that make sense? shakes her head...anyway, and so with that I give you my next chapter...and I warned you I am me...I wont change and my Edward's are pervy so...if this isn't for you then by all means don't read.

* * *

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_So what happens next?_**

I stand here next to the fire and look over at her. The firelight shadows dance off the alabaster wall and all I can do is stand here.

I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that she is lying gloriously naked in my bed. My imagination does no justice to her perfect form, with her curves in all the right places.

It is a stark contrast to the girl I remember sitting in my den that afternoon that my life took a turn.

I had no idea what I was doing. Why I felt what I felt. Every thing I knew was wrong with what happened to me that day, and I couldn't erase what is.

I know I am in for the fight of my life.

To face my family, my friends, my colleagues and try to justify my desires to have that taste of the forbidden fruit.

This is how they will see this.

I will look like a sick and twisted soul that people will label me as.

What is worse about it all is that, she will be dragged right into the middle of it.

Why hadn't I thought of that until just now?

What would this do to her and her life?

I feel my heart beat harder in my chest when a vision flashes in my mind of her leaving.

I feel myself clenching my jaw tighter. My teeth are grinding at the very thought.

Then I hear her call out my name and my heart flutters calming down dramatically.

She sits up and looks over at me and my God she is beautiful.

"Everything okay?" she furrows her brow and brings her leg up to shield her nakedness.

I make my way over to her and give her a soft smile.

"Just watching you sleep." I climb up and over to her, forcing her to lie back so she is underneath me, and I hover.

Her bashful smile kills me.

"That is sort of creepy you know." she gives me a teasing look.

I stare at her.

"I have been harboring this deep dark forbidden secret for five years about desires to win your heart, then I actually wait for you, and you think me watching you do something so simple as sleep is creepy?"

My eyes fall to her slightly opened lips. She is stunned before she says what she is thinking.

"I find that rather romantic. But I am just a stupid teenaged girl. What do I know?"

My expression falls.

"There is nothing stupid about you Bella. I don't like to hear you talk of yourself that way."

She frowns dropping her eyes to my chest.

I lay down next to her and bring my hand up to caress her bottom lip.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a father scolding his child." The minute the words left my lips, I cringed this time.

Fuck my life.

"You are not a child. Not anymore." I brush my index finger along the swollen flesh. "I seemed to of abused these lips. I apologize."

"Don't...apologize." she looks directly at me.

I can only stare at her.

Fear seems to be creeping up deep within my gut.

"Bella, what happens now?" I ask now more unsure than ever. I know what I want. Does she want the same thing? Will she still feel the same way?

"What do you mean?" her expression turns to uncertainty.

"I feel very protective of you." I murmur. "The chief will be even more so. He is going to kill me Bella."

She smiles.

"No he won't."

My brows rise up. "How do you know that for sure? Do you do this often?" I ask incredulously.

Another thing I cannot take back.

Shit.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I swallow hard when she uses the sweetest softest voice she possesses.

"No, I don't do this often. I thought you understood that. You read my diary." Her eyes remain down.

"I am sorry. That didn't come out right."

"You regret this." she whispers and I watch the corner of her eye well up as a tear spills over her lid and rolls down the side of her cheek off into her hair.

"No! That is not at all what I think! Bella...please believe me, I will never regret what you shared with me tonight. Please...don't think that I regret it. I will never regret that. I regret not thinking about what would happen after the fact. That is what I mean."

I bring my hand to lift her chin to get her to look at me.

"I understand...I always felt so guilty for never letting Tia know what I had been feeling. I was supposed to be her best friend, and here I am keeping this huge secret. Now I wonder how I am going to tell her. She is going to hate me."

I chuckle slightly. Not to laugh at her legitimate worries but to make a point across. "I will take telling Tia any day over telling your father. She doesn't carry a gun. She doesn't keep me employed. She doesn't scare the shit out of me."

She swipes at her tear and smiles.

"Besides, I think Tia is very suspicious." I add.

Her eyes widen with fear etched in them.

"Why do you say that?"

I try to think of a way to tell her this.

"She found me with your diary."

Bella's mouth falls open.

"It was earlier today actually. I was careless and left my door unlocked. She came barging in."

"What did you say? What did she say?"

_"Dad...what are you doing with Bella's diary?"_

_"Uh...I found it in my car." _

_"Okay, so can you explain why it is your reading it? That is private. I think she would die to know you read it. Hell I am her best friend and I have never read it."_

_"You haven't?" I asked wondering. _

_"No. She never offered to share either. I just assumed it was too personal. Now you have me curious...what does she write about? I don't want to see it, I just want to know." _

_I know sitting here frozen is doing nothing for my case. _

_Tia doesn't know Bella has been crushing on me for years. _

_"I don't think it is my place to tell you that."_

_She laughs. Throws back her beautiful bronzed locks, and laughs loudly._

_"OH! And it is okay for you to literally break into it and read it? Let me guess...she is harboring a crush on my father." she laughs again rolling her eyes. _

_I just stare at her. I know now that my expression has to be a dead give away. Her expression falls, her brow furrows and I watch my beautiful daughter put two and two together in her own mind. _

_"I...uh..." I am about ready to speak when she puts her hand up and says, "Stop. Dad...I am not stupid. I see the way you act around her. I wasn't sure, not totally...but when you suggested I give her a party here, I thought it was weird."_

_She pauses as she thinks back. "You pointed out the dress in the window." she whispers. _

_"I am not ready for this. Not yet...I have to go." _

"She left my room clearly upset. I didn't go after her." I explain.

"She is going to hate me. What kind of friend am I?" Bella replies quietly.

"I don't think she is mad, hurt maybe, not mad. Tia has her mother's temper. If she were mad, she would have come to you with a dress torn into shreds and her ears turn red when she gets angry, but I don't doubt you already know that." I try to make light of the situation.

She surprises me when she leans up and kisses me.

Her lips are like satin stretched over glass. Warm, sweet and soft.

She kisses me hungrily, her fingers lace through my hair. She fists it, and I don't have any idea why I love it, I just know that I do. She is forceful. More forceful than I gave her credit for.

I roll over to hover above her while I kiss her back with as much desire as I have in me.

I need to breathe. She needs to breathe.

When we finally stop panting, both really aroused again, I wish to God I could make love to her again.

It would be too painful, not that it wasn't painful in the first place. I know that she hurt. The thing I have learned over the years is that Bella has a tendency to be a martyr. Something can hurt her, but she doesn't want the world to know that it is so.

The day she came over clearly upset but feigned a half hearted smile searching frantically for Tia, I knew something was wrong. Once I convinced her to come in and wait for Tia to return, I pushed her harder than I probably should have.

The story of her mother is somewhat sad. I almost want to compare her to Tanya now.

Selfish. Heartless. Flighty.

Perfect examples of traits they both carry.

_"Are you sure she will be back soon?"_

_"Yeah. Bella do you need to talk?"_

_"No Mr. Masen. I am fine...just girl stuff."_

_"Well, I can't help with that, but if you ever need to talk, I have a great ear."_

_Her expression fell. _

_"Really?" she fidgets sitting in front of me. _

_"Really." _

_Her eyes drop and she whispers. "It's my mom. She is trying to make up for leaving. She is calling more often, asking me to come visit, then today...today she bought me a birthday gift. I don't know why all of a sudden now."_

_"You don't like the idea?" I ask._

_"Idea of what?"_

_"Her trying to make amends."_

_"What she did is unforgivable." she murmurs. _

_"I know how Tia feels." she adds._

_"Excuse me?" I am confused._

_"To have your mom leave. To just up and walk away. Watching her mother leave reminded me of all the things I knew I had gone through. Only now it was repeating itself with my best friend."_

_"Bella, please understand, I had a hand in that too you know."_

_"Your right, but you seem to take the blame for all the things her mom doesn't do now. It isn't your fault she doesn't call. It isn't your fault she forgot her prom was coming soon."_

_I sigh as guilt washes over me. Her Prom. I almost groan in horror. _

_"Tanya is a difficult person. She gets sort of involved in her own things."_

_"She is selfish." She states._

_"That she is." I nod. _

_"So was Renee." _

_"You know her better than I do." I offer. _

_"Bella...you only live life once. you don't get a chance to do things over. Once you get older, you realize how much you took for granted. Maybe Renee is starting to realize she has little time left. You can sit here and be angry, or you can try to understand. If she is reaching out to you, what would it hurt to allow her to?"_

_She stood up glaring. Anger pulsing through that hard gaze. She was absolutely adorable in her Tiger-kittenish anger. _

_"You think I should forgive her?"_

_"I didn't say forgive her." I am now out of my element. I wanted to help but fuck...I don't know what to say. _

_"She will hurt me again. I can't go through that don't you see? It will surely break me. It was hard enough being strong for Charlie." _

_"I am so sorry sweetheart. I have no idea why I thought I could help."_

_She sighs. _

_"It isn't your fault. You were only trying to help. Tia is so lucky she has you." _

_"Not as lucky as I am to have her." I reply. _

_"Just don't ever stop talking to her. That is what is so cool about your relationship with her. You both communicate so well. She trusts you. Thank you for trying with me though." She stands to head for the door. _

_I have done nothing to help, but she pulls her shoulders up, and walks out stronger than when she came in. I am baffled. _

Yes, Bella hides her pain well.

I fucked her hard only a couple of hours ago, staring deeply into those big doe like eyes, so full of love. I could read her eyes like an open book. She looked at me as if I was the moon and the stars but her body tensed with each thrust I delivered.

Her smile was the most genuine smile I had ever seen after I had come. She tried to hide it.

I however, couldn't stop myself. I was so lost inside of her. Every single day of my life over the last five years, I spent waiting for this moment. I played by the rules. I stayed true to the badge I wore. I didn't let the darker side of me win before my time was up. I managed to make it through every fucking God damn day living right next door to her, thinking of her, dreaming of her, watching her grow up.

I'll make it up to her. I make the promise to myself and to her silently.

I will teach her how good sex can be. I'll prove to her how insanely sexy she is without even realizing it.

I will give her anything she wants. The question that remains is still plaguing me, while I lay here holding her in my arms as she stares off into the fire.

I lay here with her in my arms, we watch the flames burn and lick at the grate. The scent on her pussy on my breath as I brush my nose along her throat, I can hear a car pull up and I know the Chief of police just arrived home. I knew he couldn't stay away from the office for too much longer. I am surprised he showed up at all for her birthday.

How do I tell him she is lying in my bed, her pussy freshly fucked after I popped her cherry? Lying completely naked while I lick and taste the sweet warm flesh of her shoulder?

How do I tell him she isn't going home. I will come home to her at night. I will kiss on her, and lay her on every surface of this house and devour her right on my kitchen table.

How do I tell him I imagined stealing her innocence while I laid in bed at night coming all over myself at the thoughts.

How do I let her go home, knowing that she feels everything that I have?

How do I tell him I plan to fuck his little girl every chance I get?

Yeah that isn't going to go over so well, because that is exactly what I would hear if some guy that was as old I was came over and told me , "I love your daughter and I want her to move in with me." would say to me.

Those are the things I would be thinking...because..well fuck they are. I am so screwed.

Robshandmonkey~ © 2012


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who has stood behind me and this story! I am truly grateful beyond words. **_

_** u all hard!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Just ask her..._**

"Charlie just pulled up." I murmur against her temple and press my lips against it softly.

"He will assume I stayed the night with Tia." she replies as I caress my fingertips over her bare shoulder. So fucking soft and she smells so fucking good.

I nod.

"So does this mean you are staying with me, or would you prefer to go to Tia's room?" I dare to ask, holding my breath for her answer.

She stiffens.

"What?"

"Uh..."

I lift up to look at her. "Bella what is it, what is wrong? I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me tonight. Tia is already asleep I am sure you can sneak in."

Her eyes widen but then she suddenly drops them and her teeth begin to nervously gnaw at her bottom lip. Her nervous habit she has had for years.

My instincts begin setting off some alarm that she is hiding something. It is the cop in me.

"Bella I don't want you to ever feel like you need to hide anything from me. I am getting the feeling your not telling me something here. I am not calling you a liar...I am just saying that withholding something that you know you shouldn't in the end won't help anyone."

"I didn't say anything." she murmurs.

"You didn't have to. Your dad is a cop also Bella I would think that you of all people would be aware of that extra sense we have. If it is private that you don't want to say and it is none of my business then by all means just say so. I will drop it."

"It's private. Really." Her eyes won't even look at me.

"I trust you." I say even though I know its a tactic we use to get someone to open up. If guilt is what seems to get them to crack, cops don't hesitate to use that. I can't help what I have been trained to do. Something has her on edge, be it her fear of staying here or going to Tia's room, I need to know and I will try anything.

"If you feel as though Tia will be angry, I am sure she is asleep by now, and her room is one floor down, she wouldn't have heard us, if that is what you are worried about. These walls are pretty thick."

"No. that's not it." Her eyes are all over the place.

"Bella you can tell me anything you know that right? Are you starting to feel differently or maybe you regret this?" I wave between us.

"NO!"

"Then you are nervous staying with me tonight? I understand that and I won't pressure you, I just thought..."

"No that isn't it either. she is my best friend...and damn it...I know she has no idea where I am, but I know you will check on her at some point. You always do during the night."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Mas...I mean...Edward." she frowns and bites her thumbnail mumbling.

"Bella?"

"Please don't be angry!"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I hope she forgives me for this...god I am not making any points in the friends area with her! She isn't in her room." Her voice drops to a whisper.

"Tia isn't in her room?"

"No sir."

Panic starts to set in. "Bella where is she?"

"She asked me to cover for her, she had no idea I wouldn't be able to do that! Please don't be angry!"

I swallow hard.

"Bella where the hell is Tia?" I sit up and grip her chin forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"She went to Ben's."

My stomach knots up knowing exactly what that means.

Last month Tia asked to be put on birth control. I sat down and discussed all of it with her. I knew it was coming, but for fuck sake to know the exact night! That I didn't want to know.

"Edward?"

I bring my eyes back to Bella after I realize I had dazed off.

"What?" My tone is too harsh. This isn't her fault. She is caught in the middle.

"They really are in love. She waited...until she was sure it was Ben. I swear. She loves him and he is nuts about her. I envy them being able to be together without hiding. Yes she is doing it behind your back but how else was she going to do it? Don't be angry. She is on the pill and she has condoms. She said you talked to her about it. I thought you knew she wanted it to be with Ben."

"I figured as much...I just wished I hadn't known exactly when that happened. She is almost eighteen. I know she is responsible and I hope his feelings are genuine. I just don't like the idea of anyone hurting her. He is a boy after all. A teenaged boy whose hormones are out of control. Who knows if he will still want to be with her tomorrow or if it will be another girl."

"Ben isn't that kind of guy Edward. Tia wouldn't fall for such an ass. I think she is far to smart to fall for some line he gave to get her into bed. He adores her."

"I hope your right Bella. You and she both are so smart. I have always believed that."

I stare at her and wonder now. I just need to ask her. "No one would ever have an opportunity of taking advantage of either of you, but sometimes there are people out there that do exactly that."

I ramble.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Of course." her finger traces along my bicep along the tone muscle I have worked so fucking hard to keep in shape.

"Do you think I am taking advantage of you?"

"I think that to be taken advantage of requires that at least one party be completely clueless as to what the other parties unsavory intentions are. For that to happen they wouldn't be at all on the same page. They would be vulnerable and not at all willing to become involved without having been coerced against their own will so to speak. Edward...I am a legal adult who has a full understanding of what I just did. I wasn't coerced against my will. I was relieved to know that finally I wasn't the only one that harbored this deep attraction between us, relieved beyond words. I am here because I want to be. You did nothing but make me aware of what I had hoped for but was never sure I was even worthy of and lacked being brave enough to admit it to you in the first place, then to learn that we both feel the same way. I mean I think we do...don't we?"

"I know exactly how I feel about you. I fell hard for how intelligent you were beyond your years, for your compassionate nature, your sweet and loving kind heart, and the way you put everyone else before yourself. You were different and nothing like anyone I had ever known. I watched and admired you. I can't explain why I felt the way I did about you. I just know that there was something there. Something I saw that attracted me to you. Bella I think I need to make sure you understand that the physical attraction came later when you matured more physically and continued to grow into the beautiful girl you are. I know that you were young when you caught my attention. It had absolutely no bearing on your age. When I first realized there was something I couldn't explain about the way I felt about you and God knows I felt guilty for feeling any sort of way with you at all but I just fucking couldn't help it. I couldn't just walk away from you...it wasn't possible. I did a lot of soul searching. Tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. You are all I kept thinking of. Then when I gave up coming to no better conclusion I knew there was one thing to do. I had to wait. Was I wrong? I didn't think so. I thought I had done the right thing."

She gazes at me shaking her head slightly.

"Why is it okay for me to look at you physically at fourteen and think you are gorgeous and its acceptable that she just has a stupid crush, but its not okay for a man to see a girl who is maturing physically faster than her real true age and if she is underage he is labeled sick? I don't understand why you have to worry about what others will think, while I don't."

"I am older that is why. According to society I should know better. I know the backlash is coming Bella. Everyone will question this between us and wonder when exactly I made the decision to pursue a relationship with you."

"That's easy then, on my eighteenth birthday. Tonight. You never made a move on me before tonight."

I frown.

"Bella that is a lie. I know exactly when I accepted what I longed so hard for trying to figure out and understand. Yet still I don't understand any of it, but I know the day I decided to sit by and wait for you to grow up."

Her voice is so soft.

"When was that?"

"The day I filed for divorce, so you see..." I trail off.

"Edward when was the first time you thought of me physically?"

"Fifteen." I murmur as if I should feel ashamed and I should.

"I didn't look fifteen, at fifteen! I thought about you all the time! Fantasies that you have read and I was fourteen!"

"No, you didn't., you grew up so fast, but it is still no excuse because I fucking knew how old you were!"

"So because you are attracted to a girl who has the body of a much older girl you are cast into this horrible light as what? a pedophile? Get serious! I wore a bra with a B cup by then! I skipped a stage in between there! I had curves before Tia and all the girls I went to school with back then! I wasn't a little fucking girl anymore when I started my period at twelve!"

I just stare at her.

I hate the fact that to the world she was exactly that. She was beautiful and growing up. I adored everything about her personality. How was I not supposed to become attracted to her physically until she reached the legal age of consent? It wasn't as if it happened overnight. I scowl to myself. Like a switch that flipped the moment she became legal.

The longer I battled this in my head the more I realized that I had already done this before tonight. I was done with this fucking game so why am I sitting here debating this all over again, now? I came to terms with it.

_Just fucking ask her already._

"Bella, I want you to move in with me."

©Robshandmonkey~ 2012

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

It is one thing to slam me and my writing but I get a little hot under the collar when someone slams those that read my work and for them to make rude comments about those that read and review really does rub me the wrong way. If you hate the story fine. By all means stop reading and tell me it sucks and move on, but I will be damned if you think that I will sit silently by and not say a word about any insult that is directed towards any of my is where I draw a line and inform you that it is totally NOT FUCKING acceptable and I will defend them until the bitter end.

They are loyal, faithful and the only reason I do what I am doing. If I didn't have them...there would be no reason for me to exist. Just because a few have taken this story out of context and have spent the last three days festering over the fact that my story wasn't disqualified from the contest suggests something strange is going on...for example...you went from a contest page with an entry from an author named Animphette...where you tag teamed my story with harsh reviews there first to start...then found my current post under a completely different name...and repeated it when I didn't acknowledge ...crafty considering I only announced my entry had won under a different name into the contest on my profile on face book and my readers group...that of which none of those critics are friends of or clued you in that Animphette is Robshandmonkey...Someone who is part of the contest.

Bully all you want...I am now quite anxious to post another chapter...I will take any muse I can get...bring it on.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer owns everything...because she owns Edward.

* * *

I know I posted a different teaser in my face book group for this chapter...but..as you all know...my Edwards tend to get a little bossy...and he wants to thank every one of you that support and love this story, controversy and all.

Your reviews warmed my heart and wet my cheeks. So this chapter is for each and every one of you.

I love my readers, and this is the only way I can show you all just how much.

I humbly thank you.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Don't leave me this way_**

_'Cause it would be wrong to string me along a love so true_

_~Thelma Houston_

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Edward..." Her frown hurts my heart.

She has no fucking clue how easily she can break me. Shatter my world with the wrong word.

"I want you here with me. I want to come home to you. I want to share everything with you. I know what is coming...I need to face your father, and I will. Baby...I can't imagine spending another night in my bed alone. To watch you turn and walk away as you go home. Bella, this is your home already, please..."

"I am right next door."

I position myself over top of her, cup her cheek. "It is still too far away...I can't touch you, hold you, pull you into my arms, I want to keep you. Is that so bad? I probably sound pathetic but fuck.."

"No. It is sweet and I like the idea, but I still have to finish high school, and what about Tia? What if..."

"This is about us." I state.

"Your being unreasonable. Tia is just as much a part of this as anything. I need to make sure we are okay. She is my best friend and I can't lose my best friend."

"Fine, but then once you realize that you are worrying for nothing in regards to Tia, can we go tell Charlie?"

"Um..."

"I want to fall asleep with you Bella. I want to wake up with you. I don't want to miss a day without you. Don't you see?"

"Nor I you." she cradles my face.

I groan pushing my groin into the warmth that emanates from between her legs. She lets me settle in between them.

I know the desire for her is something I can't hide.

"I want you again but I know its too soon." I kiss her lips once softly.

"I want you too."

"You do?"

She nods.

"Soon baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care if it hurts. I want you again. I want to feel you. I want to know that this is real. It seems too good to be real. Remind me."

I lift up and slide my hand down between her legs and slip my fingers between her lips.

"Baby,"

I kiss her, working my fingers down and she is so fucking wet for me already.

"God Bella."

I have no control.

"You want me?"

"Yes, please." her fingers lace through my hair.

That's the answer I need.

I reach down and grip my cock that is so fucking stone hard it hurts.

Fucking throbs painfully the closer it gets to her.

I don't play, caress or tease her.

It is not for any other reason that I can't, I won't. I have to be inside of her again.

I know I should be more attentive but how the fuck am I supposed to do that when all I can think about is the heat of her tight pussy around my cock. The friction of her wet skin soaking me in her?

Sliding in and out. The fucking thought and I am too close to that.

I don't fucking care. This is mine. She is mine. I have to make her see that.

I slide my hand under her ass and brace her for me entering her.

"Baby you are mine and I am not letting you go." I thrust into her hard and hear her cry out.

"Say it Bella. Say you want this every night, because I do. I need this. I need you, god how fucking long...don't make me wait."

Her legs tighten on my hips and I growl at her. "No!" I push my knees into her thighs and spread her.

"You open for me, spread those fucking legs, now Bella, you tell me what you want."

"Oh God...you. I always want you. Always." She whimpers as her legs loosen and lay apart open and wanting.

"Then don't say no. Please." I slam into her hard and fast, and I can't stop. Lifting my upper body up I look down on her.

I growl and go for her throat and lock onto it sucking like a fucking animal and pounding into her without care.

"Fuck...oh..."

I suck harder.

Everyone will know.

EVERYONE.

God I fuck her. I fuck her with everything in me while I mark her throat. I can't stop. My mouth moves over her, my arm straining to hold myself up on one hand. I worked out every God damn day to keep fit for this. To be able to be what she will need.

"Thats it baby, you are made for me. You are wrapped around me so fucking tight, I have never felt anything like this!" I groan moving down to her perfect little swollen nipple. I swirl my tongue around it and I thrust my hips into her so fucking hard, holding her ass up to take me each and every time I drive into her. And God do I drive into her. I want her solid under me. No mattress to give her any chance of me not driving into her as deep as I can go. I lock my lips on her nipple and suck hard, slamming into her tight little body over and over again. She is so wet, bathing me in her scent. Fuck my God she really is so fucking wet. A perfect amount making me glide into her like an ice skater does on fresh ice.

Her back arches putting her further into my mouth and I lavish her nipple with my tongue. It is so hard and responsive. Her nipples are puffy and fit perfectly with my lips wrapped around the bud of it. I bite and she shudders.

Then I feel her constrict around me, her whimpers and cries only stir the animal in me further.

"Fuck I love how tight you are." I pull back almost all the way out to feel cold air on my cock. I know one thrust will bring me back to her. Back to the warmth of where I belong.

I am so fucking close now, and my God she is growing wetter around me. God to make her come wrapped around me...I can't think straight. I am too close.

I need to slow down. My fucking God. I can't and I am driving so hard into her because nothing feels so fucking good. I never knew it could feel like this. How the fuck is this so different? I am almost dizzy.

"Edward...I think..." her voice trails off in a breathy whisper, bringing me back down from what ever cloud I was just riding, bringing me back to her. It is only then that I realize she is on the cusp of coming with me inside of her. I watch her face when I hit that spot so deep inside of her tight pussy, her lip fucking quivers each time.

Her sign.

Slow down...slow the fuck down...think of something...anything.

But I can't. because at that exact moment, Bella comes and my cock is so in tune with her body.

Her muscles tense up so fucking hard, her nipples tighten and her entire body flushes a red rush under the surface of her skin. I watch fascinated feeling her long beautiful legs grip onto what it is that is making her feel this. She is trying to hold onto it. Trying to hold onto her orgasm. My heart is pounding like a loud bass drum in my head, the heat of her legs wrapped around my hips like a vice and I have to watch this. I have to so see her like this. I have imagined it and now I get to see it. I want to see her come.

I look up and her sweet little brow is furrowed, she is sucking that bottom lip so hard, blood drips down her lip right where her teeth are biting the soft flesh. Her skin glows in the firelight with a light sheen of sweat on her brow, making her hair wet and I feel her nails digging into my biceps and all I can do is go for her blood.

I swipe my tongue over her bleeding lip and growl out. "That's it baby, come for me, take me with you!"

And she does and it is everything.

Everything that is right.

Everything that is good.

Everything that is pure.

I can feel each pulse pump through my length.

The ecstasy of my release fills every part of where we are joined together, mixing with hers and coating us with warmth.

Her hands have moved and I feel her nails rake up my back making me shudder while I come so fucking hard deep inside of her loving each whimper that passes her lips as her sweet pussy convulses. Her sweet little fucking whimper that is so close to my ear.

Her eyes open slowly and I back up just enough to look down on her smiling.

I can't deny myself any more. Fuck everyone on this God damn planet that I don't motherfucking have to.

"I am so fucking in love with you Bella. Don't leave me. Please baby, just...don't."

© Robshandmonkey~

* * *

*grins*


	6. Chapter 6

Stephenie Meyer owns everything...because she owns Edward but that is okay...

I own Logan and I can't wait to introduce the world to him!

* * *

I was asked recently about my group.

I have a group on facebook where we discuss alot of the work I do and my characters interact with my readers.

Anyone is welcome to join.

I also have a blog that is in the works for this story that are Edward's thoughts before that night.

It will not I repeat NOT be for everyone.

She was under the age of eighteen and no he did not think of her sexually until she was between the ages of fifteen and sixteen there will be references to that. When it is complete I will personally hand out a password to anyone that requests to read it. Anyone that cannot read this with an open mind and comes back to chew me up and spit me or my readers out for writing and reading this will regret it by the time I am done with you.

This is one of two stories that are VERY personal to me and you all know that I protect them both with all I have in me to do.

The facebook group is located at

www . facebook groups/318493874836042/

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Anxiety is easy. _**

**_Chief Swan not so much_**

_**Part I of II**_

"I am not going anywhere Edward. I have wanted nothing else in the world more than I ever wanted you. I have loved you every single day since. I love you too."

A tear spills over her cheek and I fall on top of her forcing her to take my weight. I wrap my arms around underneath her and roll off of her hugging her so fucking tight to my body. Her hair surrounds me and I inhale her clean sweet scent.

"That is a yes then?" I mumble into her long locks. I have to make sure I understand what that meant.

"Yes." Her reply is so soft.

"Thank you." I hug her hard and tight and lay back, pulling her in next to me not once letting her go as she settles in next to my side. Then, I finally feel every bit of tension my body held in just let go. My muscles finally relax.

Her hot breath blows over my chest when she speaks. "Your heart is beating so hard." Her small hand rests over it and I look down. The room has grown darker as the last of the fire burns out, but I can see it pounding.

"It will calm now." I assure her, because it will with her here.

"You are so strong." she whispers as her fingers trace over my pecs.

"Not nearly as strong as you." I reply.

"Not physically."

I smile. "Don't worry baby, I will have you fit in no time because, I am going to need you to keep up with me."

"Oh...God." she groans and I chuckle.

"Take you to the gym with me and get that hot little body on a stair master?"

"I don't do anything like that type of thing well."

"Don't worry, I have an idea to motivate you to want to." I tease.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to tell me that is going to make me want to climb on a Stairmaster?"

I grin.

"Fantasy number five."

She lifts up to look at me confused.

"I numbered them chronologically of course." I smile.

Her sweet lips smirk slightly and she asks, "What on earth would a Stairmaster have to do with fantasy number five, and what exactly does that mean anyway?"

I pull her over top of me and she giggles as I sit her up straddling me.

I just stare up at her, loving the fact that I can look at her now without having to be forced to look away.

No more fear of being caught.

Her breasts are perfect. I bring my finger up and trace from the center of her chest straight down to her navel and circle it, biting my bottom lip wondering if I should tell her.

She is waiting.

"Up against the wall baby."

She looks down bashfully and her cheeks grow brighter. Her entire body shudders and I beam up at her.

"Five years Bella Swan...well more like three when the fantasies started to cloud my head. There are a lot of them."

I slip my hand between my stomach and her pussy and cup it. "I want to experience everyone of them with you." I take notice that she winces.

"You are sore and I still fucking want to touch you."

I roll her off me and lay her back.

"I'll make it better, wait here." I walk to the bathroom and flip on the light. Grabbing a soft cloth, I turn on the water to let it warm up before I soak it, rinsing it out. When I look up in the mirror, I stare at the reflection looking back at me.

I look different. I don't know why...I just do. I run my hand through my mess of hair and brush my hand over my chest. I am so glad that I fucking work out.

When I look down further, my half erect cock is leaking. I am a little surprised it is growing hard again and I groan. It takes a few minutes before I can take a piss and wonder how that is possible.

I adjust the water and rinse out the cloth with the perfect temperature and make my way back to her. She is laying on her stomach, her leg lifted slightly, her chocolate locks spread out over her shoulders and resting on my pillow. I just stare at her and my eyes take in the shape of her ass.

Bella's best asset to me is her ass. I smile remembering how well it fits in the palm of my hand.

I sit down next to her and she doesn't even stir.

"Bella?"

Hmm...she fell asleep. I take the cloth and slide it down between her legs and hold it there hoping it helps relieve some of the pain. I pretty much know that it will take time for her to heal, but the ability to be able to do that is going to be so fucking hard.

I notice blood on the rag and hope to God I didn't do any damage.

She is a virgin.

She was a virgin.

I throw the rag in my hamper and pull on some sleep pants. I crawl in next to her and watch her back rise and fall with each breath. At some point, I finally succumb to sleep after I laid here for who knows how long, thinking about Tia. Is she okay? Would she seem different? I hated the thought, but I knew one day it would happen. I want to get my hands on Ben and I know damn well he and I are going to have a fucking long ass talk. Any one that will be involved that intimately with my little girl is going to damn well know the repercussions that come with any action that affects her sweet fragile heart. I am not above threatening his ass.

The following morning brought not only the sun but something I should have prepared for.

"Dad! wake up! I made breakfast!" My door flies open and I sit up startled out of a dead sleep.

Tia stands here in front of me holding the door knob, her eyes wide and as if in slow motion they move from me to her best friend who is crawling up the bed, shielding her naked body behind me, trying to pull the covers up.

"Huh." Tia huffs.

"Tia." I call out to her and her eyes dart back to me.

"How long?" I know that tone and its a cross between hurt and anger.

"Tia...I swear..." Bella starts to speak but Tia cuts her off.

"You both think I am so fucking stupid, clueless even? Really? Why didn't either of you ever once think that I could handle this, had you of just told me instead of making me put the pieces together and, it seems I may not of been the only one that lost a cherry last night. So tell me bff...did it hurt you as much as it did me? More importantly did he say I love you when he stole it? Ben did you know, told me he loved me."

"Tia that is enough!" I snap.

"Do you love her Daddy?" I can see the hurt in her eyes. I feel like shit but I am so angry over what she just said I snap at her again.

"Get out!" I yell. "I will be down in a minute!"

"Yeah...sure, should I invite Daddy Swan over for pancakes too? I know how much he likes them...obviously not as much as you know about what my dad likes hey Swan?"

"I am so sorry Tia." Bella is in tears.

"Don't be. Although, your dad isn't hard on the eyes, I still can say, without a doubt, I wouldn't fuck him, but I guess that's where we differ."

"TIA!" I yell.

She turns and walks out slamming the door.

I reach over and brush Bella's hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I should have set my alarm."

"She would have found out anyway, it is exactly the way I thought she would react. I am so stupid."

"That was not the way it should have gone." I disagree. "And you are not stupid."

"It wouldn't make the news any easier if she were sitting at a table." she whispers.

"Come here." I hold her to me hugging her while she cries.

"We just need to tell her."

"Tell her what? That I harbored a crush on her father since forever and never once thought to tell her? That I didn't tell her because...please Edward fill that in why wouldn't I tell her? One good sound reason why you don't tell your best friend her daddy got me all excited in so many fantasies I played in my head fuck...wrote in that damn journal."

I stare with my mouth hanging open. Reading it and hearing her verbally say it doesn't compare.

I lean forward and catch her gaze. "The very best reason you need to move in with me." leaning in forward I nibble on her ear and lick. "So many fantasies, so little time." I kiss her long and deep.

"We go downstairs and discuss this with the angry teenager as practice for your father."

"I would rather face my father." she mutters.

I pull her up out of bed and walk over to my closet. I reach in and pull out my T-shirt that says Property of Masen on the front of it.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No. I am not. I couldn't be more fucking serious."

I hold her hand walking downstairs to the kitchen where there are things being slammed around and a tantrum is in the works.

I drop Bella's hand and walk over to my daughter standing behind her.

"Tia, we need to talk."

She turns around fuming raging mad.

"Oh! Now you want to talk? Why is that? because you got caught?"

"I have nothing to hide from you."

"So I was right, God Dad do you know how creepy that is? That my father has been attracted to my best friend? It's so gross!"

I sigh and yank the pan out of her hand, throwing it on the stove.

"Sit." I demand.

she stomps over to the table and I look over at Bella who is standing there looking sheepish, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Bella sit, please."

Tia won't even look at her.

I walk over and kneel down in front of my daughter. I hide nothing from her. She has a right to know.

"Your right, I have been waiting for Bella. I never told anyone how I felt about her. Not even Bella knew, and I didn't know how she felt until I read her diary."

She looks at me disappointed.

"Daddy, you have always said if there was anything I needed to talk to you about, to come to you. Why couldn't you do the same for me?"

"You are so fucking right and I was wrong. I should have told you, but I wasn't ready until last night. None of this was planned."

"I am not buying that. The party, the dress. I knew something weird was up." she looks up at Bella.

"Not even my best friend trusts me enough to tell me her secret. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust! I am so angry at you Bella Swan!"

"Hey." I grip her chin and force her to look at me.

"What had nothing to do with you is none of your fucking business. What have I told you about this. We do not answer to you Tia Masen and you need to understand that what happened last night between us was just that. Between us. Now you want a perfect example of keeping secrets how about you clue me in as to where you were last night."

"You know where I was." she pouts.

I loosen my grip and brush her hair out of her eyes. "At some point in the next few days you will inform Ben that I will be discussing this with him."

"Dad! Don't embarrass me!"

"Tia, I really think you two need to talk. I am going to go take a shower and I hope when I come back you two have talked this out."

I stand up and kiss the top of her head and walk out leaving them alone.

They have to do this on their own. I just hope I don't come out to a couple of kittens going at it in a full brawl.

I shower and dress and when I come back into the kitchen, Tia is hugging Bella.

I stand here watching my girls hug and smile walking over to them and hug them both.

We enjoy breakfast just like we would any other day, but the difference is, I don't have to hide looking at her.

Tia and I clean up while Bella goes up to shower and change into something of Tia's.

"So...you two are good?" I ask.

"It is none of your business." she states and I snicker.

Little shit.

"I asked her to move in Tia. Did she tell you that?"

She drops her dish and turns to look at me with wide eyes.

I turn to look at her and show her how serious I am. I need her to understand. Tia knows when I am not messing around.

"Please understand Tia. I need you more than anyone to understand, this is serious. I love her."

She tilts her head and stares at me. "Oh Daddy!" She throws her arms around me and hugs me.

"You look so different." she says not letting me go.

"I do?"

She pulls back and she looks at me. Her eyes are filled with tears.

"What is it Tia?"

"I forgot what you looked like when you were happy. Your beautiful when you are happy and if this makes you happy then how can I not be happy for you?"

"Oh baby!" I grab her and hug the hell out of her.

"I can't believe my little girl is grown up." I mumble.

"I am sorry I said what I did. That wasn't how you should have found out."

I chuckle setting her down, kiss her forehead and turn to see Bella standing at the door watching us.

I reach out for her hand. "Ready?"

"Maybe not so much as I once was." She walks towards me and looks at Tia before taking my hand.

"Okay, first thing is first. You are not to wear my daughter's clothes ever again. That always bugged the shit out of me. You have no idea how fucking weird it is to see you walk in wearing something Tia has worn and to get creeped out over the fact that its sexy on you, but when she puts it on again, I just fucking shudder. I can't deal with that."

"DAD!" Tia smacks me.

"What?" I snort.

I pull Bella's hand up and kiss the back of it. "You don't have anything to worry about. I however do. It is my ass that is on the line. Let's go before I change my mind and run far away from here."

We walk into the foyer and Tia is following and I turn to look at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"You don't seriously think I am going to miss this do you?"

I look at Bella and she just gapes at Tia.

I squeeze her hand and laugh nervously. "I am dead." I shake my head.

"Might I suggest..." Tia reaches around me and pulls my 45 out of the back of my jeans and sets it on the table. "...you leave this here."

"How the fuck am I supposed to protect my own ass unarmed?"

"I have an idea. Wait a few minutes and then come over." Tia bolts out the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" I look at Bella.

Bella smiles to herself.

"What?"

"I am thinking she is probably going to hide my dads gun."

I frown.

© Robshandmonkey~ 2012


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns everything...because she owns Edward

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Anxiety is easy, Chief Swan not so much._**

**_Part II of II_**

The closer we get, the more concerned I am as to his reaction.

I steel myself for just another hurdle I am about to jump over, hoping with everything I have that the ground on the other side is solid.

We climb the stairs and the sound of our feet hitting the wood echoes in my head.

It seems like every thing around me is magnified.

My senses are heightened as if I were going into a call about a domestic disturbance. You never know what the fuck is going to happen on one of those calls. They are some of the more dangerous ones we deal with.

I stop dead when she turns the handle and she turns to look at me.

"Edward...your grip is too tight." she winces and I realize I am squeezing her hand hard.

"Oh fuck." I drop her hand. "Sorry."

"You okay?" she looks at me and I can see the worry.

I rub my palms on my thighs because they are sweating.

"Yeah...just a little nervous."

She smiles.

"Charlie's harmless."

My eyes widen and I gape at her before I blurt out, "The fuck he is. The man runs this town. He is law and I swear to God what the fuck was I even thinking." I turn around and start to head back down the stairs.

"Edward?" her voice cuts through me and I stop midstep.

That voice. The person that goes with that voice. My heart beats harder and my chest feels tighter.

I am going to have a motherfucking heart attack right here on the front porch of the father of the girl I just deflowered and I am smacked in the face with reality.

If it were me on the other side of that door...no.

"Hey." she is right behind me and I turn to see that beautiful face. Her sweet smile and how in the hell can I walk away from this?

I can't.

There is one thing that comes between her and me.

I step in, cup her cheeks, and look at her. "I'm a little bit afraid."

She smiles brighter.

"Ya think?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath, press my lips to hers once and pull back.

"Let's do this."

She looks at me as if I am insane. I don't blame her.

"Dad?" Bella calls out as we step inside the foyer.

"Kitchen kiddo."

I take another deep breath and she takes my hand, pulling me behind her.

We stop once we round the corner and stand here in front of the man that is about to crush my balls.

Chief Swan has two faces and the one I am looking at is not the one that he will be wearing when I tell him.

He is relaxed in his own home, sitting at his table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

He shifts and sees me over top of it. His hands drop it down on the table.

"Masen, son what brings you here?"

I can only imagine the look on my face. I have to look guilty as all fuck.

_Because you are motherfucker. _

I battle in my head once again that there is nothing to be guilty about falling in love. It chose me. I wouldn't have chosen this. It is something I cannot deny.

He shifts in his seat and I watch his eyes fall to where Bella and I are holding hands.

It is only for fraction of a second that I see that hint of confusion in his expression, then his face slowly hardens as he brings his eyes back up to meet with mine.

"Good morning Chief." I almost sound like a fucking frog when my throat croaks out my greeting.

I watch him watch me.

I am expecting that face.

Chief Charles Swan stands up and tilts his head to look towards Bella.

I look over and down at her and can see her kiss-swollen lips are full and I realize, this is so not going to end well.

"Charlie...I mean Dad...we need to talk." Bella steps forward dropping my hand.

"Sit Edward."

"Edward?" He looks between us, processing what that just meant.

"Dad." Bella looks annoyed at him as if he is embarrassing her and my eyes dart back to him.

I barely catch the moment it clicks in his eyes. The moment that everything explains what he is seeing and what he is seeing is exactly what it looks like. His eyes narrow in on me and he crosses his arms.

I nod.

"About?" he asks.

"Dad please can you just chill. I don't need officer Swan."

His eyes move to his daughter and he softens some.

Interesting.

Fascinating almost.

My stomach falls when I see it. That moment between a father and daughter. One that just hangs in the air for a fraction of a moment.

She is his little girl and I get that, I do, but damn it she is growing up and I am not getting any younger here.

No. She is grown up.

"Chief..." I stop not knowing what to even begin with. Shit why did I not think of this before now?

"Spit it out son."

"This may come as a shock to you, and I know the way it looks."

"The way what looks?" His tone is growing louder. "The fact that one of my officers is holding my teenaged daughters hand, like it is a perfectly normal thing?"

He snorts out.

"I hope to God I am wrong here." His eyes move from me to Bella.

"Dad."

"Kiddo, what do you need to talk about?"

"Edward and I are together." it flows right out of her mouth like a breeze off the ocean and all I can do is shut my eyes and wait for the punch. It doesn't come and I take a deep breath and open them slowly.

Charlie's jaw is so fucking tense I would swear I could hear his teeth grinding against each other.

The vein in his head starts to rise and I watch the pulse of it grow quicker before my eyes.

Yeah...not going to end well at all.

He doesn't even look at me and I am reminded of Tia.

Anger and hurt, but for Charlie it is so much more. I have crossed lines morally, and to him he may worry about legally. What makes this so much worse is that, we are cops. A brotherhood that runs so deep.

Still not deeper than my fucking heart though and I look at Bella and sadly smile worrying, she won't be coming with me.

No...I am pretty sure she won't be at all.

"Masen...ever hear the expression the fox in the chicken coup?"

"Um, Sir?"

"Why do I get the feeling I am looking at one sneaky and crafty sly fox?"

"Please Charlie I need to explain."

"Isabella is standing here with a bite mark the size of Goddamn Texas across her God damn throat after not coming home last night, and to top it all off, you stand here in my kitchen and announce that you are involved with her?"

"Dad please."

"Isabella get upstairs now!" His eyes don't move from mine.

He is fucking pissed and we stand here facing off.

"Charlie." I am trying to stay as calm as I can be right now. He has every right to be angry he doesn't know the details about any of this and I have to remember that.

"What did I just say? I meant NOW!" his voice rips through the air echoing through the kitchen and his face turns redder and redder, while his eyes are locked on mine.

"Charlie...don't be angry at Bella..."

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he yells. "Oh trust me on this Masen; Bella is not the one I am angry with, and don't you dare tell me how to feel towards my own daughter."

"Dad please."

"I said your room now!" he turns to her pointing towards the stairs.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" she stomps her foot, which really doesn't help the situation at all, but I am not going to tell her that now.

"IN THIS HOUSE YOU ARE!" He yells back.

"I think maybe we all need to take a moment to calm down a little." I suggest.

He turns on me and what he says is the last thing I was prepared for.

"Did you sleep with my daughter?"

_As a matter of fact I did._

I don't see it coming but I sure as fuck felt it the moment the cold steel of his revolver pressed hard against my forehead.

Where in the hell did Tia go? She obviously couldn't take the one he was already wearing. My biggest fear is that she is in here watching this from somewhere in the house or from outside.

"DAD!" Bella screams.

She steps in front of me shoving him backwards. My heart is racing as it never has before.

Tia comes running in screaming.

"Charlie NO!" He drops his gun and looks at my little girl, who runs for me, now blocking me too.

I feel like fucking shit. The two that I love more than anything in the world are protecting me with their lives and I am supposed to be the protector. How the fuck did this happen?

"Dad...I am eighteen now! I am old enough to do what I want. Edward and I are together. I want this, and so does he."

"Masen. GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE AND AWAY FROM BELLA, before I fucking kill you."

"No! You can't do this!" Bella cries as Charlie holsters his weapon.

"Charlie please." I try to reason with him.

"Masen I am giving you till the count of three. Get out of here, so help me God if I ever see your paws on my daughter again, I will cut them off."

"Shut up! You don't get to tell me what to do anymore!" Bella yells but we are eye to eye again and this time neither of us is backing down from one another.

"I won't be able to make that promise." I stiffen my shoulders.

"While under this roof she does as I say and I say you are forbidden to be with my daughter."

"Charlie...I am moving in with Edward."

His eyes widen with her words and it is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

© Robshandmonkey~ 2012


	8. Chapter 8

**_STEPH OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Nice Shiner you got there Masen._**

Throbbing pain and dizzy. So fucking dizzy.

I hear yelling and screeching and recognize my daughters yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"Tia! Go get some ice, Edward baby, please..."

She called me baby.

Bella called me baby.

I am her fucking baby.

I blink and open my eyes and realize only one seems to respond. The other remains swollen shut.

Weird.

I am surprised to say the least, that Chief Swan knows exactly how to knock a guy clear the fuck out.

It just sucks that I was on the receiving end of it is all.

Bella worried expression begins to ease up when she realizes I am coming around. She is softly smiling and rambling and all I hear in my head is... Baby, Baby, Baby.

She has been my Baby for so long in my head and I just want to pull her on top of me and kiss the hell out of her.

"I swear to God I am pressing charges against you for this!" Tia is in my peripheral vision of what I have left of anyway, and I can see her pacing, while Charlie is standing off to the side shaking out his fist still angry as hell.

"Yes operator, I need someone here right away! Officer Swan just hit my father!"

"Tia." I cough and try to sit up, trying to stop her.

"Whatta ya mean he is the one that you would call?" Tia is practically yelling into the phone.

"Oh my fucking God! Well then who do I call?" She yells.

"Tia." I sit up and she looks over at me.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Hang up the phone baby I am fine." half blind but fine.

She hangs up Chief' Swans house phone and runs over to me, kneeling down.

Bella is now pressing a bag of ice to my face.

"I am fine. It isn't like I didn't deserve it."

"You didn't." Bella hisses and I watch her anger spike just as her fathers did only moments ago. She stands up and faces her father.

"Charlie, you have no right anymore to tell me what I can and can't do! I am an adult damn it! I am so angry with you! Maybe someday I will forgive you for this, but right now, I cannot! You're supposed to uphold the law! Not break it!"

Tia is helping me up and when I rise to my full height, I meet Charlie's glaring eyes.

He has the same color of eyes that look up at me with wonder and love now, but Charlie's are burning as if they are about to blow a gasket.

"Chief Swan, all I can say is that I am sorry that you feel this way, but I won't be sorry for the way I feel about her. I love her."

His eyes narrow into dark angry slits, his hands are fisted at his sides.

"I need to know Masen. Was last night the first time you were with my daughter?"

"That is none of your business." Tia states defending me.

"Tia please honey." I warn her.

"Our feelings about one another were only revealed last night sir. I never intended to approach her until after she was of legal age sir. I waited until I was within the law sir. I respect you sir and I simply waited."

I watch him absorb those words and can see his mind working to figure it all out. The anger boils deep inside of him and is about to spill over again.

"Get out!"

"If you can't accept this then fine Dad, just don't expect me to be coming around." Bella says as she turns to leave with us, while my head is pounding like a loud bass drum only growing louder and louder.

"Bella, you can't be serious!" Charlie snaps. "He is damn near my age for Christ's sakes! You still have a year left of high school!"

She doesn't look at him at all, wrapping her arm around me as she and Tia lead me out of the house.

I cannot believe I am still seeing stars.

I can hear Charlie calling out to his daughter and I should feel like shit, but I am too fucking happy that she isn't staying behind.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Bella doesn't look back.

An hour later I am sitting in the ER waiting for an X-ray because both Bella and Tia have decided that they are not about to let me go home without making sure I am okay. I lost that battle pretty damn quickly, giving into their concerned little faces.

Once I am given the clear to go home by the ER Doctor, Tia drives us back to the house. When we pull up, Charlie's cruiser is gone which is a good sign that he has left for work. I climb out, make my way to the house, and let us in.

"How about a pizza?" I ask and the girls agree, heading for the family room, while I walk out to the kitchen to see if we need anything else to go with it. Once I determine we need sodas, I call to place the order.

After the pizza is ordered, I check my messages and am surprised to find that Tanya has left me a text message. I open it and fight the will not to laugh aloud.

She wanted to go to Hollywood and that is where she is now living. The last I knew of she could only afford a studio apartment and she was trying to break into the movie industry. For some reason she feels the need to tell me she got a job in some sitcom that is a more permanent job and she is no longer an extra.

I won't even bother telling Tia any of this, quickly delete the message and make my way to the family room. The girls are on the couch snuggled up and I smile.

Bella's eyes meet mine and I cannot help but want to walk over and pick her up and carry her upstairs to be alone with her.

"Dad...knock it off."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh this is going to be so weird." she groans and I chuckle walking over and leaning down to kiss Tia's forehead and then move over to hover over Bella.

"Hey beautiful since your father is at work, I thought we could go get some of your things." I suggest.

She agrees and we head over to Charlie's and quickly make our way up to her room.

In all the years I have lived here, I have never been in her room, but then again why would I?

The moment I enter it, my heart sinks slightly. It is still an average teenaged girl's room and I am once again hit with the age difference between us. I have that one fleeting moment of regret and I fight it with all I have trying not to imagine if this were Tia. How would I take that?

"Bella, I want you to know that you don't have to do this. I may of been a little pushy about having you with me...it's just...I mean...fuck, are you sure about this?" I ask looking around her purple bedroom.

She is going to be leaving her childhood behind and I wonder if I am asking too much.

She pauses and looks at me, then around her room. I can see her thinking about it.

"Hey." I walk to her, caress her cheek, and lift her chin to look at me.

"I didn't mean to pressure you, that was totally inappropriate and wrong to do. Forgive me?"

I can tell she is confused as hell now.

"I may have gotten a little too anxious. If you think that this is too soon, I can wait. I am not going anywhere and you are right next door. You were right." I reach down and pull her into my body and hug her." Maybe I can get you to come over a couple nights a week?"

She sighs and whispers against my ear. "I like that idea." and her lips move form my ear along my jaw kissing it. Our eyes meet and I know that she is right here. I would love to wake up everyday with her and yes, I have been waiting, but I cannot rush her through her life this way to catch up to me.

Bella will never catch up to me. The age difference is too great, but I already know so much about the things she likes and her history and I am pretty sure that her last year in high school is going to be hard enough, let alone explaining why she lives with her best friend's daddy to her schoolmates and shares his bed with him.

She pulls back and looks up at me smiling. "I never thought that Edward Masen would be in my bedroom. I wished I had cleaned up a little." She giggles.

I laugh. "So this is where you laid at night and wrote about me?" I question, my hands rubbing over her back.

She flushes and smiles softly. "Among other things." she whispers and stands on her tippy toes to kiss me again.

I can't help but kiss her back moaning into her mouth. "Baby, it is really disrespectful to do this here. Let's go to my house. Will you at least stay tonight?"

"I may not have a choice. Charlie may not let me come back after that. Besides, if it is okay with you I would like to stay a couple of days till I am no longer angry at him."

"Don't be angry at him Bella. I can't say I wouldn't react the same exact way as he did. He is in shock. He and I need to work this out, and we will. Just give him some time. Once he sees how happy we are then maybe he can accept it."

She nods in agreement and I wait while she gathers a few things and we head back to the house just as our pizza is delivered.

"I think maybe, having my girlfriend live next door may have me doing something stupid and reckless, and I may end up crawling in your bedroom window at night to see you."

She throws her head back laughing and says, "Charlie will be your judge, jury, and executioner."

I chuckle. Sadly, she is not far off the mark.

Charlie is going to be a problem. I don't care though. I know whatever we have to go through is going to be so worth it.

©Robshandmonkey~ 2012


	9. Chapter 9

It seems that the wrong chapter was posted from another story...I apologize..

_A Fly on the Wall_

_An outtake for An Innocent Discovery_

Tia and Bella

* * *

I stood here nervously and waited for her to say something. Anything.

She sighed and turned to face me.

"I am your best friend. I have gone through a lot of shit with my parents and you were there for me when I needed you most. You know me better than anyone Bella Swan, how could you never confide in me about this? How long? No one has answered that question."

"How long what?" I am not sure if she means how long I have felt this way or us being together.

"How long have you been interested in my father? I can remember things from years ago so tell me have you been harboring feelings for him for that long?"

"A while." I look down at my hands picking my fingers. "I am so sorry Tia, but damn it how do you tell your best friend that you are attracted to her Dad! I swear it is the only thing I have kept from you!"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know who is worse. You or my Dad. I mean really, do either of you think for a minute that no one notices the way you act around each other? I mean who walks into a room and stares at someone like their almighty God walked into the room for that first few moments before they can peel their eyes off each other AND NOT NOTICE?"

I blink.

"Huh. I hadn't realized..." I trail off.

"I caught him with your Diary you know. He has it in case you were still looking for it. Says he found it in his car. He was sitting there just reading away with this stupid grin on his face like I had never seen before. I wondered what it was that you could have written that had him looking dorkier than Goofy." she laughs.

I imagine him for a moment and cannot stop my smile from forming knowing that I did that to him.

My heart flutters at the thought.

"Oh good grief." Tia smacks her forehead. "I am so never going to get used to this."

"Sorry." I smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything other than inside knowledge about my Dad." she smirks and I recognize it right away as Edward's smirk.

"How did it go last night? Did everything go okay with Ben? I have been wondering about you two. Was it what you thought?"

She looks off wistfully.

"Ben is amazing. He is sweet, gentle, and he tried so hard last night to make it perfect. I wanted to cry when I saw all the candles around the bedroom."

She looks back at me and for the first time I see Tia blush.

"I wasn't so sure it would work out for you last night." she smiles softly.

My face falls.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wasn't sure if he was going to make the move or not. I was hoping that I was right and that he was waiting until you were eighteen. Honestly, I didn't really expect to find you in his bed this morning, but I at least hoped he would have made some sort of move."

"Tia Masen...what are you saying?"

"Oh okay, all right...yes I am angry you never told me, yes I am weirded out by the fact that your my best friend and you are my age, and yes I am angry at my father but he is just being a dork. Bella...I set you both up last night. I wondered why my dad suggested the party and agreed because I knew you hated surprises where as my Dad wasn't thinking about that. I know in his head all he was thinking was that he gets to keep you around for the night to fawn all over you, and dote because its your birthday. He could do it and that would be his one and only excuse to get away with it. Then when I was at the mall with him, later that week, he saw the dress in the window and said the color reminded him of you. That is when I knew for sure without a doubt that my father had serious feelings for you. He verbally stated he thinks about you. I know my Dad is very good looking, women in this town ask about him all the time and you are no different from any other woman that falls for his charm. He is my Dad and I don't see him that way but I understand, I do!"

I gape at her. Stand here and just stare at her and realize the entire scene with the jacket. Her going to Bens, all of it.

"You sent me to his room knowing he was up there?"

"I lit the fire for him, poured him a brandy and when he came in I kissed him and left him there. I had already told Ben to meet me in the garage with you. That is when I came looking for you. I put his jacket on top of the car earlier in the day. He would never do that and I had to see if maybe getting you two in a room all alone with out anyone around, my dad loosening up with a drink maybe just maybe he would go after what he wants."

"But..."

I am at a loss for words.

Her voice softens and I am not sure if it is to keep quiet so Edward doesn't hear or what, but I move closer to her.

"Bella, I love my Dad with all my heart and I will always be his little girl. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. Everyone in the world does. If loving you makes him happy, then I have to accept whatever it is that makes him happy. You make him smile the way he should smile. You make him glow and that is all I want for him, and if you in turn get to have you're every hearts desire then that's an extra bonus even though you never told me until now. Therefore, out with it Swan. How old were you when you fell in love with my Dad?"

"He won my heart when I was fourteen." I whisper.

"And he you?" she asks.

"You need to ask him that." I give her a soft smile. "Some things need to be separate. Tia I am really sorry. I should have told you. I was embarrassed and I swear I never meant any harm. Forgive me?"

"Will you tell me about it sometime?" she asks looking hopeful.

I nod and start to cry. "I forgive you!" I run the remaining distance and hug her.

"I love you!" I sob.

"I love you too!" she cries with me.

©Robshandmonkey ~ 2012


	10. Chapter 10

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Teach me**_

* * *

I stood by the door and watch them eat and laugh and giggle about girlish things while eating pizza and watching a chick flick. I smile to myself because things still seem the same between them. What happened between us doesn't seem to have had that much of an effect on their friendship.

My relationship with my daughter may be another story. I can feel the difference between us. I have hurt her by not confiding in her, when all I have ever done is tried to reinforce how important communication was between any relationships you share with another person. Yet here I hide something that affects her life just as much as my own. I wasn't thinking about it on that level at all but it was still not the example I should have lead.

I will have to patch up my goof later.

I walk back out the kitchen, clean up a little after our meal, and make my way to go change for my run. I change quickly and look over to see Bella's diary over on the chair along with my unfinished glass of brandy.

I walk over pick it up and feel my heart beating harder than ever in my chest.

Her words come back to me without even opening up the damn book.

_He came up out of the water dripping wet. Water took the most incredible journey down the lines of his chest, to only stop at the band of his black board shorts. _

_The line of hair that runs from his chest down to the one place that I can only imagine in my head curls when it gets wet. I lick my lips and hope to God that it still looks like I am reading behind the book in my lap and the darkest pair of sunglasses I could find. I searched hard for these sunglasses. they had to be dark so that he could never see me staring at him from behind them, even if I secretly wanted to be caught staring at him. _

I smile to myself knowing that all too well. If she had only known that we owned the same pair of sunglasses for the same exact reason.

Watching her come up from the water this summer in the suit that her mother had bought her was without a doubt the most pleasurable torture one could ever be forced to endure.

That little dip in the front of her tiny little red bikini was like an arrow pointing in the direction of all things heaven sent.

I remembered the dress that had me going out and buying the damn sunglasses. She came home from school one day with Tia and I had left work early because the day was slow. I was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when the front door slams closed and their voices echo through the entry and are heading right for me.

I sat there and looked up to see Isabella in this dress that was something that Charlie surely had to of had a fit about, but I was thankful he let her wear it anyway if he had. I could see some of the similarities in my arguments with Tia about certain outfits that I deemed inappropriate for her to wear and this was exactly why.

The moment she walked in, I had to discretely grab a pillow from the couch and cover my lap with it.

Tia had a tendency to sway toward the Goth look. There were times she would influence Bella into something that was nothing at all her style but the moment I saw her in this dress, I wished I had a pair of sunglasses to keep her from seeing me downright eye fuck her standing there in front of me.

What drove me crazy was the lacing on the front. It laced from her navel all they way up to her barely there cleavage. Bella is a small girl so her breasts are not huge by any means, but they curve into a nice handful and I remember that time in her life when she was changing before my eyes and suddenly it wasn't about how smart she was or sweet or even kind.

She was growing up physically.

In my head that meant so much more than having this sweet girl in my life.

Isabella was about fifteen and a half when she had gone through this phase that all girls go through. It was pretty much in line with Tia.

This is what literally drove me insane and had my head so twisted around along with my heart.

My physical attraction for Bella just exploded one day and the guilt I carried taking notice of her was eating me alive. I avoided her at all costs. I ran twice a day to think and sort out what I was feeling physically and emotionally.

Standing here now though, I had known when I made the decision to wait for her, that it had truly been worth it.

I need to get her book back to her and I laid it on my dresser and headed downstairs.

When I took off, I took notice that the Chief still wasn't home. I knew I would have to face the man at work in the morning. It wasn't something I could avoid, and I would deal with that all when it was in front of me.

I ran for a while pushing myself and my muscles to strain, in hopes they would only build up to be stronger. I was soaking wet with sweat and pulled my shirt off running right towards the driveway. I caught sight of the cruiser as I ran down the walk and towards the front door. I didn't linger outside at all and heading right inside to find Isabella standing in the front entry staring up at me with wide eyes.

I chuckle to myself about something I had read in her diary.

_I waited for him almost daily at my window so see him return for one glimpse of Edward all sweaty and breathing heavy. _

I rather feel guilty now for knowing all these little things, but I couldn't refuse the inside knowledge and I believe fate was working to see that this happened.

"Hey." I try to slow my breathing.

"Hey." she is staring at my chest and I feel a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

Her eyes met mine and I quirk a brow up at her.

"Something the matter?"

"No...no...It's just that Tia...well Ben called and he and his parents are going to a movie tonight and invited Tia and Ben to go along."

"Oh...well, I really do wish she had asked me first." I try to hold my temper.

"They were leaving soon, and she wouldn't have had time to wait for you. She was sort of worried that you would be upset, but she really wanted to go." The entire time she spoke to me, she was staring at my chest.

I just gaze down at her and I all I can think of is kissing her, but I am a sweaty mess.

Then out of nowhere, she reaches out and her finger traces a trail of sweat from my pec and she lets it glide though the rivulet down the center of my stomach and stops at the band and her eyes followed with it as did mine.

The sensation that followed behind her touch caused me to lose my breath.

We both stand here panting heavily watching my stomach rise and fall with each hard breath and she brings her finger up to her lips and sucks on it.

I reach out and grab her picking her up and lifting her onto my hips as she wraps her legs around me, her lips crashing into mine.

Our kiss is so fucking frenzied, I cannot even control my need for her any longer. I have her pressed up against the wall in the entry way and my hands are sliding up under her skirt squeezing her ass cheeks covered in a soft silky panty.

By the time I pull back to breath, we are both out of breath and I can't fucking seem to catch it again.

"Be...Belll...Bella..." I am huffing out breathes staring into her eyes.

"You taste good." she whispers.

"Fuck...what are you doing to me?" I pant.

"Edward...teach me how to taste you. All of you." Then, out of nowhere, her hand reaches down and she grips my cock through my sweat pants.

I close my eyes and start moving up the stairs carrying her the entire way with me. Once in my room, I kick the door closed, reach back holding her still with one hand and lock it behind me just in case.

Her lips are everywhere the entire way I have been carrying her. She presses her lips against my throat, neck, behind my ears and I can't help but moan at the sensation it sends through me. She is kissing my sweaty skin and that is so fucking wrong and so fucking erotic at the same time, I don't bother to stop her.

I don't even think about it and before I know it I am in my bathroom setting her on the sink and peeling every piece of clothing she has on off, while she is doing the same to me.

I reach over and turn on the water, not letting her out of my grasp and step out of my sweats.

In seconds we are under the hot spray and I feel the heat of her smooth wet pussy on my abs.

"Fuck I can feel you there." I growl out.

She pulls back and looks at me. Her eyes burning into mine, "Please Edward teach me."

"You sure?" I pant.

She nods and I smile.

"Alright."

©Robshandmonkey~


	11. Chapter 11

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Exploring Edward_**

* * *

"Let me wash you." That sweet voice of hers stuns me. Those words even more so.

I stand here under the hot spray just staring at her. I cannot seem to take my eyes off hers. The way she is looking at me. I can see it now behind her eyes. The same look that mine carried for her for so long.

Desperation.

"Fuckkkkkkkk" my lips are all over hers, overpowering her and I press her up against the shower wall. Our kiss is a prime example of what it is like to be starved for so long and then finally get to eat something for the first time.

We devour each other in a mess of lips, tongue, saliva, and moans. I am already out of breath and stop opening my eyes to look into hers again.

"You take my fucking breath away." I manage between deep intakes of air.

"Same here." her chest rises and falls hard.

"I go first." I smirk as I pick up the shower gel and crack it open tipping it and pouring the too masculine scent of it in my hand. The thought of her smelling like me is a thought I rather enjoy.

I snap it closed and set it down rubbing my hands together lathering it up. I place both hands right on her collarbone and massage down each arm and she watches me biting that bottom lip of hers the whole time.

"Your skin is so soft, I love the color you have this time of year. You never overdo it. It is always sun kissed just the right amount." I lean in, kiss her softly, and let my hands move to her breasts.

She moans into my mouth and I respond with my own deeper pleased tone. I brush my thumbs over her nipples and knead them in the palm of my hand and slide down her ribs to her hips as the soap makes it so easy to glide over her curves. I lower my body down and tilt my head and let the water spray over my shoulder. It rinses away the soap from her chest, while my hands slide over her tummy, and slip down the front of her thighs as I rest on one knee in front of her.

She closes her eyes and I kiss her freshly rinsed navel and swirl my tongue around it all the while my hands move over her thighs and calves sliding back up to cradle her ass in my hands. I squeeze them and then move up while standing back up. My hands glide over her back and I bring them under her hair, cradle her neck, and kiss her again.

She pulls away first and looks up at me.

"I love your curves. Every one of them is in all the right places; your body is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My imagination didn't compare." I pant into her lips.

"My curves are not all that curvy." she admonishes.

"Bullshit, they are fucking curvy enough for me." I kiss her again and she pulls away looking up through her lashes just as innocently as she possibly can.

Her mumbled statement sends chills down my spine in the best way possible.

"My turn." Her eyes light up when she says this.

"Alright." I agree and reach out for the soap again as she holds her hand out while I pour it in her palm. By the time I have set the bottle down, she is staring at my chest, breathing heavily and I smile quirking an eyebrow up.

"I thought you were going to um..." I trail off.

_Fuck seriously here? What are you suddenly fourteen? Finish the fucking sentence Masen. _

"...wash me."

Her cheeks flood with the brightest pink and her eyes look up at me.

The moment she places her palm against my chest, it feels as if thousands of jolts of electricity pulse out from the center of her hand and radiate across my flesh tingling as it spreads out over the surface of my skin.

Her hands moved over my chest and down my arms and her eyes never leave mine when she asks with a bashful smile, "Turn."

I do just as she asks. Her hands massage my shoulders and back while she stands on her tiptoes. It feels amazing.

Involuntarily my head falls back feeling so good as her tiny hands knead my muscles in each arm. I don't even bother to hold back the moan of pleasure as it comes out. I keep my eyes closed just relishing in the feeling her touch leaves behind.

It is nothing at all, as I imagined. No...It's ten thousand times better than I could have even conceived in my own mind. There is nothing about being with her that is anywhere close to the fantasies that I have relived in my mind over and over again. The real thing is fuck...it just doesn't compare.

Then her hands hit my hip, slowly come around exploring my skin when I feel her breasts press up against my back. I look down and watch her small hand full of suds lather over the trail of hair she is following down my abs.

I am fascinated over the fact that she doesn't hesitate passing over the curls of my pubic bone and watch her fingers trace the outline of the length of my cock. Her lips press against my back and her fingers tighten not meeting around the girth of me. I rather expected her to be apprehensive about touching me but it was the total opposite. I bring my hand up and wrap it around hers, and move to show her how.

"Like that?" she whispers moving with me tightening her grip.

"God you amaze me. That feels incredible, baby. Just like that."

Her grip is so strong and I let go, allowing her to take over.

Her fist works at a pace that is pure heaven and torture. I bite back the moan when she suddenly let go. Before I even have a chance to feel any disappointment I realize she is walking around me, where she stops and looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

I reach up with both hands, cradle her face, and kiss her passionately.

"Edward." she keeps interrupting the kiss and I don't want to let her lips go just yet.

"Edward..."

"Shhhhh...not yet...I want to kiss you until I can't fucking breath. Fuck until I pass out!" I kiss her deeper and harder.

So fucking long...I have waited so fucking long for her and God...I have her right here. I was so scared that she wouldn't have anything to do with me. The thought of not winning her heart would have shattered me completely.

I stop and take a deep breath. Her smile radiates through me and I gaze at the girl I have longed so many nights for.

"That's not really what I meant...when I said teach me." she says sounding slightly out of breath.

"What?"

Her eyes fall to my chest again and she whispers, I want to taste you. I want to put my mouth on you and make you feel good."

It is then that I hear a loud banging noise. I freeze my hands against her wet skin.

The banging continues and doesn't relent.

"What in the hell?"

I rinse off quickly and step out of the shower sure that someone is beating on my door. I had a pretty good idea of who it may be, grabbing a towel I wrap it around me and head out of my room leaving Bella in the shower, I run for the stairs.

Yanking my door open, Chief Swan stands here. His face is red, his jaw tenses even further when his eyes fall to my state of dress or lack there of.

I glance down and realize that I am hiding nothing in this towel.

"Masen. Could you please allow me to speak to my daughter?"

"Uh, yeah certainly. I will let her know and send her over."

"I would appreciate it."

He turns, shoving his hands into his pockets and heads down the stairs.

I stand here watching like an idiot. His front door slams and Bella's voice catches my attention. I turn to see her standing on the stairs in just one of my bath towels.

"Who was that?"

"It was the Chief."

She groans, turning around to walk back upstairs. I follow behind her, then she asks looking over her shoulder at me standing outside of my room.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to his daughter. I told him I would send you over."

"I am not going over there." She turns around facing me.

I watch the wet tendrils of her hair drip down over her wet skin. A trail of water takes a path from the front of her shoulder down to the swell of her breast, where the towel is tied in a knot holding it up. My mind goes back to her hands on me before we had been interrupted.

"Ahem."

My eyes meet hers and I realize I must have been staring at her for too long.

The thought of picking her up and taking her to bed crosses my mind for a fleeting moment and then I realize, I just told her father I would send her over.

"Bella. You really need to talk to Charlie."

"I have nothing to say to him." she reaches up and runs her fingertips pressing softly over my cheek along the outline under my eye. I hiss when she hits a spot that is more tender than the rest.

My eye had finally opened, but the pain of the bruise was obviously still apparent.

"Bella, please, for me. I already told him I would send you and I guess I was wrong about saying that without asking you first but...baby...I would really feel better if you at least try to talk to your dad."

"Fine." she scowls and walks into my room heading for the bathroom.

I sit on my bed and watch her through the door as she dries off.

She towels her hair dry, wraps it around her fingers, and ties it in a messy wet knot, then dresses quickly in the clothes that were left haphazardly on the floor.

When she comes out she is looking at me and I can see she is slightly angry.

"Come here." I hold out my hand and she walks over stopping just out of my reach. I smirk at her.

"You are one stubborn girl." I move to get my hand on hers and pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I look up at her and ask, "I want things to be okay between you two again. I didn't mean for this to happen Bella. You gotta believe that I thought I could convince him that I was in love with you and that alone would make it all okay. I am obviously an idiot."

"No Charlie is being unreasonable and it isn't his life. This is mine. I am eighteen. I say who and what and how. He needs to accept that I am not his little girl anymore."

"Oh Bella. You will always be his little girl. It doesn't matter if you are eighteen or thirty or hell, fifty. In your dad's eyes, he is always going to see his little girl's eyes looking back at him. Don't hold that against him baby."

She frowns.

"I am not a little girl anymore."

"You are right. You are not, so go and show your dad that you can be an adult and have an adult conversation with him."

"Then I am coming back."

I smile. "Yes you are, if I have to come get you...you so are." I stand up, kiss her, and turn her towards the door.

"Go. I will be right here. I won't go anywhere."

I watch her walk out and a sick feeling washes through my gut. A wave of panic starts to hit me.

Tomorrow at work is the least of my worries.

My biggest worry now is, what if he says something that makes her reconsider being with me?

I begin to pace.

©Robshandmonkey~ 2012

**_a/n_**

**_I couldn't resist this chapter having photos...what can I say? I am a photo hOOr! lol... Maybe it was to make up for making you wait so long... the chapters should start normally again now that Purr is written and being Beta'd that was a beast to write but I am done with it! woo hoo! _**

**_As always I am owned by all of you...muah!_**

**_Photos for the chapter can be found on the story posted on TWCS...they are pretty steamy hawt...  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Where were we?_**

After I heard the front door close, I walk over to the window and watch her head for home. The house is lit up like a church, which is rather unusual for Charlie. It is usually just the front room that is lit up, when he is home that is.

I try to remember if tonight would have had him home early or later. My mind is too focused on the house next door and the one thing I realize before she steps on the porch is that her hair is wet.

_Son of a fucking whore! What the fuck was I thinking? _

_You weren't Masen. _

"That's just great." I speak aloud to no one in particular and shake my head.

He is a cop. It isn't going to be hard to put two and two together. Me in a towel soaking wet answering the door, and her now wet hair. What else is going to cross his mind?

I know without a doubt that I am so screwed come tomorrow morning. Once Bella is inside, I lift the window up just enough so that I can hear if anything gets out of control.

Yeah like that will go over well, I think as I look down and decide to pull out a pair of old jeans and throw them on sans underwear should I need to come to her rescue. I am pretty sure that won't be the case, considering Bella is pretty damn tough and can hold her own.

I continue pacing and stop to look out every few minutes. I look at the clock taking not that it is now eight in the evening.

I have something else I need to be worrying about, picking up my cell phone, I dial her number.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hey baby...when can I expect you home?"

"The movie is barely about to start, we just got popcorn. Ben's parents took us out to dinner first. I hope that it was all right. I am fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. I will leave the front door unlocked. Come home straight after the movie though. I don't want to spend all night up worrying about you. I go back to work in the morning."

"Yeah Dad. I know." She whines out.

I shake my head and chuckle. "Have fun baby, love you."

"I love you too Dad. Say goodnight to Bella for me." she giggles and hangs up.

I suddenly hear loud voices and move to the window again.

Bella is standing with the door wide-open yelling back at her father.

"You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't!"

"FINE! If that is the way, you want it, then keep the fucking Goddamn truck! I don't need it anyway! I will walk everywhere!"

"Cursing now are we? Is that something new that came after you blew out those eighteen birthday candles...or is that something that Masen has taught you!"

"Charlie don't you dare! Edward has been nothing but a gentlemen. He has never once said anything that made me feel uncomfortable ever! So just knock it off. It happened. It happened and there is nothing you can do about this. I love him. I have always loved him. If you want me to prove it to you then I will show you my diary! You can read it for yourself, but rest assured you may not like at all what you hear!"

"You told me that you lost your diary!" he argues.

"Edward found it! He had it last night!"

Bella is standing on the bottom step now, Charlie is in the doorway, his jacket still on. I can see he still has his gun holstered. His hands are on his hips as he stands there arguing with his teenaged daughter.

"Did you let him read it?"

"Dad! What does that have to do with anything?"

"So he has read it. Is he the one that took it? When did he read it Isabella?"

"You are searching for something that is not there! I lost it in his car!"

"What did you write in there?"

There is a long silence or I can no longer hear them.

"Isabella...you would tell me if he was ever once inappropriate with you before yesterday wouldn't you?"

Then she comes back fiercer than ever.

"He wasn't Charlie! Just stop!"

His voice lowers and I barely hear his words now. "Kiddo...it is my job to protect you!"

"I don't need protection from Edward Dad! You were in love once. Don't you remember what that was like?"

"We were both adults!" His voice raises a couple more octaves. "And I wasn't old enough to be her Father!.

"I _am_ an adult! I am eighteen. It is my life! Can't you just be happy for me?"

Suddenly it grows quiet and I should be ashamed for listening into their conversation at all. However, considering the fact that it has everything to do with me...I just cannot tune it out.

After about thirty minutes of pacing like a lunatic and looking out to see the front door of the Chiefs house now closed, with Bella going back inside with him, I fear Bella isn't coming back.

This deep burning sensation creeps up through my throat and I shut the window and just stare out at her bedroom wondering if I am going to see her light come on.

_Get used to it Masen. This is the way it is going to be. She lives there. You live here. You were okay with this earlier today. Maybe Charlie expects her to stay there. _

My mind starts to go into overdrive.

What if he refuses to let her to stay a couple of nights a week.

Hell what if he refuses to let her hang out with Tia.

I watch for her light. It doesn't come on and I am not sure if I am relieved or worried.

Did she take her cell phone with her?

What are they talking about?

Then out of nowhere, two warm hands slide around from behind me and wrap around my waist.

The warmth of her hands eases every bit of tension in my muscles that I had not realized were ready to snap. I feel my body relax completely the moment her scent fills my nostrils.

"Hey." she whispers against my back and I feel her lips press against my warm skin once, twice, three times.

Her fingers slide down and trace along the edge of my jeans and my heart starts to pick up speed.

"Hey."

I reach down, take her hand into mine, and lift it up to my lips, kissing the back of it.

"Sorry. Not sure if you heard any of that...but I am not lying when I say that I tried to be as adult as possible in that situation, even if I did at more than one point, want to shoot him with his own damn gun."

I let out a soft snort of a laugh.

"Wouldn't want to have to come bail you out of jail for attempted murder." I murmur against her fingertips.

"As if. What makes you think it would only be attempted? In case you forgot Mr. Masen, I am my fathers, daughter. I am also the best friend of a girl whose Dad also happens to be a cop. Between the two of you, I have learned how to handle a nine-mill semi-auto, better than some of those yahoo's down at the station. I can even reload in less than thirty seconds to continue my full assault on my target where I left off. There are some days when fourteen and one in the chamber just isn't enough!" She retorts.

"Do you have any idea how hot that sounds coming out of your mouth?" I chuckle.

"What?" I feel her cheek press against my back and her grip on me tightens as she hugs me even more so.

"All of that." I move her arms to turn in them and face her after seeing the chiefs lights go off through the house.

"Oh...does that impress you Officer Masen? Do you like it when I murmur how much I enjoy firing fifteen rounds of hallow point bullets at a piece of paper with deadly intentions of harming me in your ear?" she giggles teasing me and its the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me right now Miss Swan, but rest assured, it isn't the first time you left me with this feeling." I cannot contain the smile that spreads over my face.

Her expression changes and we just look at each other, no words exchanged between us. It is one of those moments that just seem to hang in the air as reality sinks in for the two of us.

The past is the past, and there is no more waiting. No more longing for something that cannot happen. We are actually here, and this is actually happening and she is no longer off limits. I can have the thing I have coveted for more than I care to remember.

"Bella?" I barely whisper her name.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"I keep thinking I need to pinch myself." a soft bashful smile graces her beautiful face.

See. I knew it. She is right here with me and she is having just as much of a hard time wrapping her head around all of this, as I am.

It is overwhelming. To want someone night after night.

"Where were we?" she asks quietly, her fingers tracing along the top button of my jeans.

I swallow hard.

"Did you want to talk about what went on with your dad?" I ask my eyes never leaving hers.

"Not now, maybe later, right now...I want more than anything to pick up where we left off."

Her eyes fall downwards, and my eyes follow in the direction of hers.

Right there between us, my erection grows as the memory of her naked and wet in the shower with me fills my thoughts.

And where were we before Charlie had interrupted us?

I almost feel the need to adjust myself, the sensation of blood rushing to it as it grows painfully harder.

Jesus she is going to kill me.

"And I am guessing that I am not the only one that wants to pick up where I left off." She says, her hand grips the front of my fly as she tugs on the buttons of my 501's.

One hard pull and all five buttons let go and splay open revealing the line of the v that runs along my lower hips and the trail of hair that leads right to a dark patch of curls above my pubic bone.

"Commando, holy fuck that's sexy." she whispers.

"Bella." I drop my forehead to hers. "You can't say that word."

"What word?" her eyes are focused down with mine.

"Fuck." I murmur and bring my lips to her temple.

"Why not?" Her fingertip traces the hair that trails down my navel and her hand slides inside of my now too tight jeans. She doesn't hesitate to take me in her hand and wrap it around me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella." I cannot for the life of me believe this sweet innocent girl is so brave and confident.

"You didn't answer the question...why not?"

"It is too sexy coming from those lips. You will kill me before I am fifty baby. I want to hang around a little while seeing as how I just got you and all." I moan as her hand tugs my jeans down just enough to release my cock. I look down and can see the bubbling precome slowly pool at the tip like a teenagers would sitting in an all girls locker room.

Bella can do this to me and for the life of me, I don't understand it at all. What is it about her that makes me want her so badly? Night after night, I laid in bed trying to figure out what it was that had me so drawn to her.

Her head shifts and she looks up at me. Her eyes are full of lust.

I can see a very familiar look in those eyes. I had no idea that all this time, she has possessed the same kind of desire for me until I read her diary. Now looking at her, reminds me of the many times I ran from the room to get away from her so she never saw this look in my eyes before...

Her cheeks are now in a constant state of flush. Pink, cheeks, bright eyes that give me the answer to a question I was never allowed to ask before last night.

I am hyperaware of her and my chest is rising and falling heavily as I am over come with a mix of emotions I cant even process right now.

I pick the one that needs the most attention and bring my hand up and wrap it around hers with mine over my cock.

"You wanted to make me feel good, but you already are. Everything you do makes me feel good, just being you Bella makes me feel so fucking good, but I will show you baby. I will teach you everything your heart desires to know."

"You are all my heart desires." she breathes.

I quote a passage out of her diary.

_"I have fallen so hard for him that I don't think I will ever recover from this. It has to be love. No one else has ever made me feel like this. I know this kind of love is a fantasy but still..._

_Love is supposed to be wonderful and exciting at least that's what I always imagined. I never expected to feel a longing so deep and a pain so painful let alone the fear._

_Fear of never knowing or experiencing this if this is really what it is...and God if I can't have him..._

_The hardest part is knowing that I can't. _

_This is all just a woman's fantasy and I am just a stupid teenaged girl to have it. _

_Maybe I am destined to spend my life pining away for someone that I cannot have. Who is married with a daughter that is my age. _

_This is not the way it is supposed to be. _

_I wish sometimes that I didn't feel this way. That it wouldn't hurt so much to know he is there but not mine. _

_Why of all people is it Edward Masen that is my only hearts desire?_

I cradle her face in my hands now, "I am right here. I felt it too baby, and you never have to worry, because I waited. I waited every single long day of our lives for moments like this. Everything you felt...I was feeling too. I was so afraid you would reject me because of my age. I was deathly scared. It would have shattered me completely. I kept pushing those thoughts away while battling the ones that were worse."

She looks at me with her furrowed little brow.

"Worse? What could be worse than the fear of rejection?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes when the admission spilled from my lips closed my eyes and said it, then I held my breath.

"The very idea of fucking you before you were legal, all the while loving every forbidden moment of it."

©Robshandmonkey ~


	13. Chapter 12 Love you till my last dying

I know this chapter is short but there are times when you write something and it just needs to end on that note. This story is still very close to my heart and it will be told the way I have to tell it if it takes me a year to write it I don't care. It won't be rushed and it won't be something that I do to fill in time. This story is from the depths of my soul and if that chapter doesn't sit well with me...I wont release it until it is damn near as perfect as I can get it. Please understand this. And once again as always... Thank you for taking the time and investing in anything I write. I heart you all hard. _  
_

* * *

_"Worse? What could be worse than the fear of rejection?"_

_I couldn't look her in the eyes when the admission spilled from my lips, I closed my eyes and then I held my breath._

_"The very idea of fucking you before you were legal, all the while loving every forbidden moment of it."_

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Love you till my last dying breath_**

"Why did you wait?

Her question threw me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"If you wanted me long before my birthday, why did you wait?"

"I can't believe you are asking me this. I thought that part was pretty obvious."

"I can't believe you could hold off. I may be young and naive, but I know what it is like to yearn for someone. I never thought in a million years that I would have had a chance to ever get a chance to be with you, so I know why I didn't make any sort of attempt because you were married and I was just a kid. However, later...I always imagined and at times, I got little hints or signals that were screaming at me to make a move. I didn't because I am not even in your league so I am asking...because right now I feel a little slighted that you didn't even bother. Please help me understand your reasons."

I step back and look at her as if she has lost her mind. Is she serious? Not in my league. That has nothing to do with any of this. My temper starts to rise and this surprises me. I don't do angry at Bella.

"Let's start first with the fact that you were underage until yesterday. Add to that, the fact that I am as old as your father is and I struggled with that alone. Eventually though Bella I got past, it when I realized it wasn't enough of a factor to keep me away from you when the time was right. Now let's add a very important part of this entire fucked up equation here Bella. I am a cop! An officer of this city and I have obligations not to mention morals and responsibilities to protect and to serve. I am not however supposed to long and desire to bed my superior's teenaged daughter and break the fucking law. I am not only morally obligated to uphold the law; I am supposed to be a productive member of society. As time went on I discovered that I couldn't be without you even though I would be labeled a God damn deviant for having desires to bed my own teenaged daughters best friend, but I struggled with all I had to accept that too! Then there is the law itself. The one that frowns on sexual relations with under aged kids and they have a tendency to frown on men of my age AND my power of authority in propositioning a child for an adult relationship, so I fucking waited out my time. Even though I know, I am going to get shit for this from every person in this town I will handle it as it comes, but that doesn't make me feel any less for you. My desire to possess you is still here even after all of that and I am sorry, but I still feel like the bad guy sometimes for it."

"Are you telling me that I was a child five days ago and today I am an adult? That is pure bullshit! I am no different than I was five weeks ago. Age means nothing when you invest your feelings into something! I invested all my feelings in always pining for you even when you were still married to Tia's mother. I knew that if I couldn't have you no one else would just do for me. Therefore, I accepted that, but I never felt bad about the way I felt about you. I felt it in my heart. I felt it in my soul. I physically ached for you and suffered through it when there were times I thought I wanted to run and go live with Renee so I didn't have to watch what I couldn't have. So you listen to me, now that I have you, do you think for a minute I am going to let you just walk around feeling bad about loving me if what you say is true?"

I just stare at her in awe.

"Because really Edward Masen I fucking love you. I have been in love with you since the day you made me realize it didn't matter what obstacle any person had in front of them.

You told Tia once that so long as you had loved that is all that it should be about.

So fuck the world if they cannot accept what we have and I am so honored to get an opportunity to be the one you are going to let give it a try. I feel bad about not ever telling Tia how I felt about you, but I was afraid. I was afraid that she would freak out by it, but there is a reason she is my best friend and I underestimated her friendship, and I will go to my grave feeling like shit for it. Tia wouldn't hold a thing against me. She never has and I would never hold anything against her. We are too tightly bound to each other. As far as the rest of the world goes, and that includes my father...NO ONE tells me whom I cannot and cannot love and how the fuck I am supposed to feel about it because society thinks, it's wrong. They are not living my life...I am! Damn you Edward...you cannot do that to me! You can't tell a girl you love her one minute and feel bad about loving her the next because of what others think. It's so fucked up and wrong and that will kill me!"

She starts to cry and I realize how absolutely perfect she is for me. I don't ever want to feel bad for longing for her. For desiring to be with her.

Not even my job would be worth losing her over, and I will happily walk away from it, if the chief wants to give me grief about falling in love with the perfect girl he created. What the fuck does he expect?

I walk up to her and slowly lift my hand to brush her tears away.

"Never again. I will never ever feel bad about the way I feel about you Bella. You are so smart and so beautiful, and over the last couple of years, I just knew it. I knew you were meant to be mine and I don't ever want you to feel what I have. I promise I will defend everything about this relationship if you give me the chance. I will handle every one out there who dares to challenge the way I feel about you and I don't give a fuck who or what I won't feel bad about wanting to be with you. I am sorry I waited to be on the right side of the law, but don't think for a minute that it hurt. It was hell waiting for you. I was in pure hell and neither of us ever have to want what we cant have ever again. Never...now give me these lips to kiss, this body to hold, and that heart you never thought you would be allowed to love, and I will take it, protect it, hold it and love it with everything I have in me until my last dying breath."

"Edward."

"Shut up Bella. Just shut up." I pick her up and carry her to my bed kissing her and tearing off clothes just needing and taking what I want.

©Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Chapter End Notes:


	14. Chapter 14

An Innocent Discovery

Chapter 13

Judgment Day

Bella spent the weekend with Tia and me. I expected Bella to automatically get up with Tia and go to bed that night. I think she did also, that was until Tia stood up yawned, stretched and came over to kiss me goodnight, told Bella she would see her later.

We both sat here staring at each other not really knowing what to say. I finally snap out of my haze of stupidity, rise up, walk over to her, and kneel down in front of her.

"No pressure. You sleep wherever you feel comfortable, but my door will be open if you so choose, when you come in...I mean if you come in...Close it and lock it behind you." I stand up, lean down and kiss the top of her head, make my way around the house locking things up and then head upstairs. I am not going to pressure her into sleeping with me; apparently neither is Tia, although it would be very different in that respect.

Tia and I are far too much alike so we left it up to Bella to decide where she would spend her night.

I shower quickly and did as I always do not changing from my routine. With my bath towel wrapped around my hip, I plop down on my bed, reach over and grab my iPad to check my email.

I admit I did alter one thing. I left the door cracked just barely. That way I would know if she wasn't coming when I listen for Tia's bedroom door to close.

I swear I could almost sense her as she approaches the stairs. When her footsteps hit the one stair that creeks, it confirms once again that I am very attune to Bella. I have known that for a while.

I hold my breath and try not to stare at the door.

It was the most ridiculous situation, without being a situation at all really, if that makes any sense. It was as if we as a family unit are being subjected to some sort of test for all three of us.

Where would she end up? Who would feel badly and would I have to console when her decision was made? Would it be my little girl's heart I would have to mend for stealing her best friend away, or would I have to mend my own?

There is a light tap and she steps in. A soft timid smile on her lips.

"Hey." I speak quietly, but my heart is racing like a fucking hummingbirds.

"Hey." She stands here fidgeting and I wait holding by breath wondering if she is just coming to say goodnight.

The sense of relief floods through me when she turns and shuts the door locking it and the moment she turns around, I am the happiest son of a bitch and the neediest for som damn reason.

I take in her very long legs and deamnd, "Get your ass over here."

I toss my iPad on the nightstand at the same time she runs and lunges herself onto the bed and crawls up towards me where she stops halfway.

I want her over me, attacking me and that laugh of hers. All of this is so insane the way I could not get enough of her.

"Fuck baby get up here." I call out to her, reaching up to get my hands on her and bring her to me. My fingers grip her hips yanking her to straddle me, while her lips crash into mine. Our kiss is insanely feral.

"Edward! God." she is panting out hard, our lips are all over each other, and I cannot crawl inside of her the way I feel I need to be.

"Bella, baby...can I...?" she doesn't even let me ask as she stands up on my bed, her hands making fast work of her clothes stripping right over top of me throwing each piece on the floor all the way down to her panties. When she finally drops down on her knees, she reaches forward yanking at my towel and peeling it open. My cock is throbbing and drooling all ready hard and pointing north.

I grab for her again and pull her over me, while I feel her hands searching underneath her. Right then, her hot little fingers grip onto the shaft of my cock tightly.

"Please, lift me up." she pleads and there is no way in fuck I am saying no.

"You have to be sore." I whisper against her throat "Are you sure?"

"It just reminds me who I belong to; there is no pain that feels this fucking good Edward please."

"Fuck." I grip her hips lift her up and she positions me aimed right at the gates of heaven. I wait for her to tell me what to do. I feel her as she slips me between her hot wet lips.

Her eyes meet mine and she is gritting her teeth breathing hard through her nostrils, like a bull that is raging for that red cape. Her eyes are wild and when her fingers lace into my hair she practically snarls, "Don't you dare hold back."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I already knew the inevitable.

"Too late for that!" I hiss, pulling her hips down hard as my own thrust forward and has both of us crying out together as we make that connection once again.

I can tell she is sore. Fuck I have lost count of how many times we have done this. I still my movements and ask, "Fuck Bella ride me baby, please...I can't hurt you like that, but if you ride me, you can control it." I prattle off between a heavy breath.

I grip her hips and help up where she is now looking down to see her pussy swallow me.

"Fuck God its better than I ever imagined! Look at how wet you get...that is for me isn't it?" I ask looking back to her with wonder.

"I have always been this wet for you...always."

My eyes roll in the back of my head at the thought and I stop her. I have to stop her.

"Don't tell me!" I bite her shoulder and graze my teeth over it.

"Why not?" she fists my hair and in turn bites my earlobe, pumping up and then down.

"Why shouldn't I be able to tell you that I laid in my bed at night, my hands between my legs imagining you sneaking in and being the one to touch me?"

My fingers must have dug into her hips when she said this, because she whispers in my ear while her fingers try to pry my own from her hips.

"It's okay. It is just you and me. No one else." Her hand touches my face.

I swallow hard not expecting her to say any of that threw me.

"You said you wouldn't feel bad about the way you feel about me." she reminds me.

"This is different; this is so fucking different than knowing I have every right to love you because we are on the right side of the law." I drop my forehead to her shoulder.

She lowers her voice as if she is talking to a child and I must surely be acting like one.

"It's just you and me. No one else, talk to me Edward, like an adult."

"Bella...I can't, I mean, I don't know...I can't..."

"Just you and me." she reaches under to hold my chin in her little hands and presses her lips to mine.

"If you do this...you turn our love into some dirty little secret and they win. There is nothing dirty about the way I feel about you. And no one is ever in this world going to convince me that what you feel for me is wrong, dirty, or sick. Look at us! We are crazy insane for each other. The minute I closed that door, I couldn't get to you fast enough. Jesus Edward you are inside of me right now and this is not wrong. You thinking about this is not wrong."

I hold her hips stopping her from any and all movements now that the conversation has shifted and I look away from her. She grips my chin and turns my face to hers but I won't look in her eyes.

I can't.

"Are you giving me permission to tell you things that I have thought about and God forgive me but dreamed of doing to you before last night?" I let my eyes focus on her lips.

"Edward. Look. At. Me."

I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly look up to meet hers.

"I lie in bed most nights and masturbate thinking about you from the time I was fifteen. It continued through sixteen and seventeen. Edward...I did it again last weekend after I watched you come in from your run and take your shirt off, and I am embarrassed as hell to admit this, but I ask you, are you going to judge me for that?"

I close my eyes and start to speak but she stops me.

"Please baby, it's me Bella...look at me. It is okay, look at me, and tell me. You can tell me anything. Anything." she whispers.

I open my eyes and all I see is chocolate heaven in her eyes, that beautiful girl that I would take a fucking bullet for.

"I am so fucking scared." the words rush out of my lips.

"I'm not."

I cannot help but smile at her fearlessness. She is so brave and fearless, but she has nothing to fear.

"Edward...if this is going to work, you and I have to be as open and honest as we can be with everyone around us, but more so with each other. I am glad you told me that you are scared. I understand sorta but I don't, because I am not the one that is older, but I do understand you do have some fears about laws and my Dad and I get that I really do get that, but just please you have to keep remembering, we have done nothing wrong. Nothing. And whatever thoughts you had, it should not matter to anyone outside of this room. You never acted on them but I am not that naive that I had to of been the only one that thought things about you. I wasn't the only one that could probably write a novel about those very thoughts so I know you had to of had them too and the way you are reacting only solidifies that."

Every muscle in my body has turned to stone. I cannot move, or blink or think or anything.

I wished to God she didn't have to know this.

"Edward, you read my diary...don't you think it is only fair that if you had one, I would be allowed to read all of yours?"

I manage to mumble. "I don't have a diary."

"I know, but I got a ton of blank pages right here." she points to her head.

"Anytime you want to, you are welcome to use them. I kinda really like the idea of hearing it while we are together like this. I know you had them Edward. You are human. It doesn't mean they are wrong or bad. They only matter to you and me. I want to know so please it is okay. You are not a monster, and I am not a jury, or a judge, or my father."

I nod trying to accept what she is saying and hoping with all my heart that she wont see me as this horrible person. I thought I worked all this out and I had. Now I realized it was all in my head. I worked it out in my head but dealing with real people and that very situation makes it all so different. My thoughts of her were never with a sick and perverse desire to harm her. But no one will believe that especially when I can see it in her father's eyes. They won't see me as anything other but I don't care about that.

What I care about is the girl that is sitting on my lap.

"You unwillingly bared your soul and I treasured every minute of what you felt, experienced, and longed for. You have every right to ask that I bare mine Bella but if I bare my soul I am so fucking scared of what you will see."

© Robshandmonkey~


	15. Chapter 15

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Judgment Day Part II_**

"Edward...what is a pedophile?"

I swallowed hard.

"A person who is attracted to children sexually."

"Were you attracted to me when I was a little girl?"

"Define little."

"Six years old."

"No."

"Ten."

"No."

"Twelve."

"No."

"Tell me the first time you saw me differently."

"Differently how?"

"Differently as in you were attracted to me in a physical way."

"It was the day before you turned sixteen." I whisper. "Very much still a little girl in my mind. My daughter was and still is one."

"She will always be your little girl and I get that, but we are leaving Tia out of this. Tia has nothing to do with THIS! Now...you say you physically became attracted to me on the eve of my sixteenth birthday?"

I swallow and grit my teeth when I answer. "Yes." I can feel the tension in my jaw, her fingers come up, and she brushes them over it trying to soothe my tension away.

"Yes."

"So tell me...how much different do I look now versus when I was then?"

"You have gotten a little curvier." I close my eyes ashamed I know this.

The mood between us is gone in the blink of an eye and she climbs off me, grabs my iPad and opens it. She types, clicks, clicks then stops and reads something then turns it towards me.

"A pedophile is a person who is attracted to children thirteen and under. They seek them out, assault them, threaten them if they tell anyone and they have a language that they share between other pedophile's so tell me Edward does this describe you at all?"

"I know I am not a pedophile." I state.

"Then what is the problem?"

I swallow hard. "I am struggling Bella. I have been for years over this. I damn near picked up everything and moved Tia and me far away from you so I didn't have to struggle with this anymore, but I couldn't! I just couldn't leave you and not know that you were okay. Being taken care of and God, it would have killed Tia, and me but I nearly did it. I came so close, more than once so that I didn't feel this way about you!"

"You were going to leave?" Her expression is horrified.

I stare off out the window. "I divorced my wife because she was so self centered and it took a thirteen year old child for me to see that my wife didn't care about me. You gave me a random few minutes of your day to listen to me and I took notice of that Bella. I wanted something more. Someone that cared about what happened in my day. It took a thirteen-year-old child for me to see that! There were times when I wondered if I would ever find anyone else if I bothered to try but I didn't even bother Bella. I wasn't looking after that first year...I was already resolved."

"Resolved?"

"I knew."

"Knew?"

"You were growing up, and even though I knew that I wasn't physically attracted to you yet, there would come a day when I very well could be. You were so smart and sweet, everything you did just made you perfect, and then I got it in my head that I was going to wait and see if over time I grew attracted to you physically. You owned my head and my heart but it wasn't until that day as if you had sprouted over night and I saw a more curvier, beautiful girl when you were all dolled up who stole the breath right out of me."

"No body says dolled up anymore Edward." she smiles and I shake my head at her adorableness.

"So when you mean you waited for me...you really waited for me."

"And that is wrong Bella."

Her brow furrows. "Why is that wrong? Why don't you see that as right? I don't understand."

"Everything you did after that slowly took hold. I was captivated by the way you grew and changed and I got lost in it. Watching you become the girl of my dreams. The shy, smart, beautiful selfless creature you became right before my eyes. I couldn't look away every time you did something that I knew I wanted in her. You grew angry and I adored it. You were playful and I would laugh watching you and Tia. I stood in the shadows Bella and I stalked you throughout your life, and you never knew it while I watched you sleep. What kind of person does that Bella? It was as if you cast some spell over me, and for the life of me I didn't fucking care, I let it take a hold. I didn't even try to or care to bother trying to be with a woman who was more my own age. I was resolved to wait for you and each year that ticked off you only grew more and more into the one I knew was for me, but our age is a lifetime apart."

"Not a lifetime." she whispers.

"To the rest of the world they will see it as a lifetime. How is it that I want you, but I feel like it is wrong as to the way I went about it? How is it that my body caught up with my mind, years down the road, and my attraction towards you, grew exponentially worse the older you got? The older you got the more I wanted you, and the more I wanted you, I knew I was getting closer to being able to have you if you gave me the chance. I was so close. I coveted something that I had no right to covet. I stalked you like some twisted obsessed monster who wanted what he wanted, and had no plans to settle for less. It is bad enough I dealt with all of that in my own fucked up mind, but if you add to the fact that I fantasized about you as you grew older then it puts me in that category!"

"A pedophile?" She screeched incredulously.

"Yes." I answer looking her right in the eyes for once.

"Edward, a pedophile doesn't want an older woman, or a girl who is growing up. They want a child. A CHILD! YOU ARE NOT PEDOPHILE! And okay say you stalked me, I think that makes two stalkers sitting in this room and if a jury of our peers were sitting right there then that book over there is evidence against me! Where is your evidence that proves you stalked me?"

My face fell.

She climbs back on top of me and grips onto my ears. "Surprised...thought so. For being older you sure don't act very mature."

"Your intelligence has always stunned me. It is what attracted me to you first."

"I always thought you were pretty smart up until tonight. Now...I am not so sure." she laughs.

I frown.

She stops and looks at me with a serious expression.

"It is comforting to know that I was not alone in my stalkerish tendencies so tell me, now that you know you were not alone, how does that make you feel?"

"Confused."

"Edward, do you love me?"

"More than my own life."

"Then please...share with me how it is that you came to fall in love with me and I want to hear all of it. Not just in everyday life, I want to know what you thought about when you climbed in bed at night. I want to know if you looked over at your window like I did mine and wondered what I was doing just as I wondered about you."

"No judgments?" I ask.

"No judgments. Just me and you."

©Robshandmonkey~

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

ahhh...okay we are through all that...now warning...the next couple of chapters are going to be bumpy...Edward is about to return to the real world and Bella's first day back to high school is coming up...so yeah...just yeah...


	16. Chapter 16

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Judgment Day Part III**_

Bella and I made love once more and I knew I had to leave her alone after that because there is no way she could handle me again. It probably explains why I woke up this morning to an empty bed.

She had to get away from me.

I got up showered as I always did, and made my way downstairs to the scents of breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

When I rounded the corner, she stood at the stove in of all things, my high school football jersey. I chuckled about the fact that I knew Tia had it in her room and must have given it to her to put on.

"Hi Daddy." Tia walks past me and grabs silverware and walks back out to the dining area.

"Good morning pumpkin."

Bella looks over her shoulder at me and I watch her eyes drop down to my navel and scan upwards.

I never wear a shirt during breakfast for the simple fact that I am a slob. I always manage to get something on my shirt so I stopped wearing one when I have breakfast. Her brow quirked up and a devious smile played on her lips.

"Good Morning Officer Masen."

I chuckle walking towards her, slip my hand around to her stomach, and rub it nuzzling into her clean damp hair.

"You knock that off or I am going to bend you over my knee and spank you, young lady."

I kiss the back of her head and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Smells good, not used to a hot breakfast."

"Ewww...okay we need to set ground rules." Tia walks in, heads right for the refrigerator, and grabs the sharpie for our dry erase board.

"Rule #1 No touching, kissing, or googley eyes in the kitchen or dining area. I eat in both and that is just a big fat no.

Rule #2 if you are going to be banging headboards all night at least have the decency to have me turn on my headset.

Rule #3 there will be absolutely...

I walk over and steal the pen out of her hand. "Absolutely...no more rule making in my house young lady now go sit down." I growl smacking her ass.

She giggles and skips off to the dining area and I turn to see Bella blushing three shades of red.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." she starts mumbling about banging headboards and how she is not that loud. I chuckle.

After a wonderful morning with my daughter and my new girlfriend, I hesitate at the front door and look back up towards the stairs. I just want to go back up and kiss her one more time but I decide it is time to face the music.

The drive to work went well. I pull up and moan when I realize that everyone is here, and I do mean everyone.

I make my way in and smile at Sue Forks best dispatcher. "Good morning Officer Masen. Have a nice weekend?"

"Yes Sue, thank you." I smile and make my way down towards the hall to our lockers. When I bound the corner, Mark is standing there and giving me a smirk.

"Masen, how the hell is it going man?" He claps me on the back.

"Fine Mark. How are you?"

"Not bad."

I walk past him and open my locker to change my clothes and Mark just stands there looking at me.

"What?"

"I am just a little surprised is all." I have a feeling I know what is coming.

"About?" I sit down pulling off my shoes.

"You and her."

"Mark, I really don't want to discuss my private life with anyone right now. I should say I am surprised, I didn't think the chief would say anything."

"I'm his friend son. We were working together long before you started. We grew up in this town together so why wouldn't he tell me?"

I nod and continue to change.

"Just answer me one question, then I will leave it alone."

"What?"

"Nothing happened before Friday night right?"

"No." I replied and walk past him getting bent out of shape that he was asking, as if he had a right. I turn before I left the room, "Does anyone else know?" I demanded.

"No just me, and I haven't said a word." he assures me.

"I would like to keep it that way for now."

"Yeah, well we will see how long that lasts in this small town."

Just as I walk down the hall, Charlie enters his office and turns to see me before he starts to close his door.

"Masen my office."

"Yes sir." I head down; enter just as he sits down behind his desk.

"Close the door." His tone is clipped.

I do as he asks trying to maintain an air of calmness over my nervous demeanor.

He nods towards the chair in front of his desk and I take a seat and watch him, never taking my eyes off him.

He leans forward and clasps his hands on the desk.

"I need to know what your intentions are towards my teenaged daughter." His eyes finally meet mine.

The word teenaged was like him sticking a knife in an already open wound.

"I love her Chief. I only want to do right by her and make sure she is happy."

"Well then if that is the case, is it safe for me to assume that you plan to stop pursing a relationship with her?"

"No Sir." I didn't even ponder the thought and fought back a snarl for suggesting it.

"That would be the right thing to do." I can hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Bella wants to be with me Chief, just as much as I do her. I want your blessing sir."

"Masen, let's turn this around shall we? You come home one day to find me and Tia making out on the couch in your living room, bear in mind she is of legal age and I haven't broken any law." He stares at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I couldn't say a fucking word. I just sat here and tried my damndest to erase that visual out of my head.

Eventually my brain caught up, and I managed a few strained words. "So long as Tia is happy."

He snorted out a laugh. "You are lying through your God damn teeth." He snarls, standing up and leans over with both hands on the desk, anger coursing through him.

"She is in my house until she graduates, you want to date a little girl Masen, well all right then, allow me to inform you of the rules that are followed under my roof shall we?"

I stare at him and nod slightly.

"Her curfew is eleven pm on weekends, nine on weekdays, but most days I don't allow her to go out if she has a significant amount of homework, and by God this is your lucky year, she is taking all AP classes so I assure you, there will be plenty of homework. You are more than welcome to come over and help her with it. Now if you want to take her out on the weekend as I said, eleven pm curfew, and so help me Masen, if she is late once, she is grounded. Tia is more than welcome to stay at our house overnight however; Bella will not be staying over there without supervision other than your self. If you want to see her, you can do so under my supervision and under my roof. You want to date a little girl, well then you will find out exactly what it entails. Now if you will excuse me."

He walks around his desk, opens his door, and walks out leaving me sitting here stunned beyond words.

There is no way Bella is going to allow this.

If he wants to play like this and make it so that she doesn't have a choice, she doesn't have to live under his roof. My nostrils flare and I make my way out to pick up the keys to my cruiser.

The rest of my day didn't go much better. I got all the crap calls courtesy of Chief Swan, I was sure and by the time I was done, I couldn't wait to get home.

No one else said a word about Bella, but I knew it would only be a matter of time.

I return to the office change out of my uniform, then make my way out to the office. Chief Swan stands next to the dispatcher's desk, speaking to Sue. "Heading home. If you need anything, call Mark he will be taking the calls. It is Bella and my regular night at the diner. I need to go pick her up.," he states walking out and I growl under my breath.

"Have a good night Masen" he calls over his shoulder as I walk towards my car. I don't even respond, flaming pissed off.

The first thing I do is call Bella when I get in my car.

"Edward...I thought I would hear from you earlier than this." The sound of her voice calms me.

"Hey."

"Edward? Something wrong?" And just like that, I turn into an ass. "Have a good dinner with Charlie." I snap and hang it up throwing it across the seat.

It began to ring as I drove towards home, but I ignore it. When I pull up to the house, I could see Bella inside of the foyer, but clearly her arms are flailing and she is yelling at Charlie, who had to of only just arrived.

His voice couldn't be any louder or clearer as I park and step out of my car.

"Your life isn't going to change just because you are dating anyone! I haven't changed a damn thing and this is my house, same rules."

"Dad...is this what you want? To make me hate you more? Do you want me to move out?"

"It isn't about how you feel about me. It is your last year before you go off to college and I am going to make damn sure you don't mess up that opportunity to obtain that scholarship you applied for. The standard rules haven't changed at all Isabella so what is the problem? The only thing that is changed is I forbid you to stay over at the Masen's."

"I am eighteen; shouldn't I get a later curfew?"

"And I am your father and this is my house, my rules. If he is so determined to pursue this, then he plays by my rules. When you are out on your own, you can do whatever you heart desires."

I didn't bother to interrupt the heated exchange. I was confident that she would just pack her bags and come home to me.

I went inside and headed for the fridge. Sadly, I got a text message before I could open the door. _"I am going to the diner with my dad; we need to talk when I get back." _

I replied.

_"You don't have to ask Bella, you are welcome in our home you know that. I look forward to seeing you when you return. I missed you today."_

_"I'll call you when I get back, and I missed you too." _

"Tia?" I get no answer and find her note on the table.

_Daddy..._

_ Ben's parent's are taking us to Port Angeles for dinner, be home later tonight. I know, I know first day of school tomorrow. Be home by curfew. _

_ Tia..._

I went up to change and then took off for my run skipping dinner all together. I was not up for eating anyway. I push myself harder, ran further than I ever had. Upon my return, the cruiser was in the driveway and I look up to see Bella's light on in her room. Surely she is packing.

I stop on the stairs and slow down my pace jogging in place and stretch to ease my cramping muscles. I see her shadow move past the window and then disappear.

I start to head inside but before I close the door, she is calling out to me, standing at their driveway.

I don't fucking care that I am sweaty. I turn and make my way over to her. I practically run for her, grab her up pulling her into my arms hugging her, kissing her neck and moving to look her in the eyes.

"I missed you today."

"Edward, my Dad is probably going to walk out any second."

I growl out, "I don't care." I hug her even tighter.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

I lower her reluctantly, and when I look into her eyes, I don't like at all what I see.

"You can come live with me." I blurt out. "No rules or curfew."

"Yeah about the rules." she mumbles. "I understand if they are too much."

"Wait what?" I ask incredulously.

"You are going to remain at home?" I let go of her.

"We already decided this. It is for the best. I still have a year of high school. But the rules they have always been in place. He isn't doing anything different just because I am dating you."

"The hell he isn't Bella! You can't stay over? So now Tia has to suffer because he can't accept what is?"

"Tia is welcome to spend the night at my house anytime."

My temper flares.

"Why are you so willing to allow him to do this to you? And, no she isn't, because I won't allow her to, after all, if he can pull this then so the fuck can I!"

I stare at her and she looks so defeated.

"Baby he is being unreasonable." I cradle her cheek and lift her eyes to meet mine.

"Is this what you want?" I ask.

"I don't know! I want you always, but to live with you Edward, I don't think I am ready for that, I mean I can't even support myself."

"You don't have to!" I snap.

Charlie makes an appearance. "Is there a problem?"

I narrow my eyes at him. _Yeah mother fucker a huge one._

"Dad please."

"All right, don't hang out here too late." he smirks behind Bella's back and I glare at him.

Once he closes the door, I damn near steal her and drag her home with me, but she begs me to let all this cool down some.

"I am right next door, but I understand if you want to end this. You shouldn't have to worry about curfew or school nights. You will regret ever having waited for me."

"I am not about to go anywhere. I won't pressure you, but nothing changes as far as Tia goes. I didn't mean it, I was angry and I am sorry. You can still come over and hang out with her, and I still expect to be the one that takes you both to school deal?" I pull her in to hug her giving up the fight. I waited this fucking long.

"Deal." she hugs me back, but the tone of her voice is heartbreaking.

We said our goodnight and kissed a half a dozen times before she finally went inside. I went straight to my room, showered and threw myself in bed pulling her diary out of my drawer. I began to read, getting lost in her fantasies and vowed to make this all better somehow.

Everynight I said goodnight to her after under Charlie's watchful eye, my nights only grew insanely longer and were a thousand times more lonely than before. I wasn't sleeping much, staring out my window at hers. All of his rules were taking a toll and work seemed to drag out as more and more started to notice the strain between Charlie and myself.

Our relationship was forever changed and the tension in the room was thick you could cut it with a knife.

There is always a sadness that comes with the end of summer. The end of relaxing in the sun, the change in the weather, and over the last two years it became something I dreaded more because, school was starting again and that meant Tia was growing closer to going away to college.

Bella has always spent most her summers with us and this summer had been the best summer of my life, even if it did start late and was weighted with restrictions that I barely tolerated as best I could. More than once I wanted to beat the hell out of him for doing this to us. It didn't matter to Charlie. He wasn't easing up much at all. I got crap for just about everything when it came to work or something that had to do with her.

It always came back to Bella.

The argument we had yesterday morning was about how she would be going to school. I was getting a little pissed off with his demands and damn near took his head off when he denied she ride with me as per usual. She is eighteen for crying aloud and she made that point clear. He let it go, while I battled Charlie, I also battled with myself about what if it was Tia and still couldn't seem to blame him too much.

My answer always left me feeling uneasy. I would most likely be reacting the same way Charlie has.

I made my way downstairs, knowing it was the first day of school. Sure enough, Bella is sitting at my table. I went directly to her and picked her up setting her on the table, parting her legs, gripping her head to hold her while I dominated a kiss from her. I was all over her lips, my hips grinding into hers. I expected Tia to come in any moment but she had yet to make an appearance. I took advantage of the opportunity.

Bella and I had never had the opportunity to be alone over the last few weeks of summer. My body ached for her and Charlie was suddenly home a hell of alot more. Go figure!

"Where is Tia?" I moan into her throat when she nips at my ear.

"She is giving us a minute."her breathing is growing labored and I kiss her again, denying her air.

She finally pulls back,"We need to talk after school."

I then growl against her throat just as Tia comes down. I release Bella running up to finish getting ready and head out for the car knowing this relationship is about to go full blown public if we show any form of PDA.

I pull up in front of the school, put the car in park, and look out the window at all the familiar faces of the juvenile delinquents staring back at one of the towns cops. I shake my head and turn to look at Tia.

"Thank you Daddy." she leans over giving me our typical goodbye kiss on the cheek and climbs out as Ben pulls open her door. I get out pulling Bella's door open. She climbs out and she looks nervously around, her eyes finally rest on me.

"We don't have to do this. We can just act as if things are as they always are. I will get in the car and head off to work; you can catch up with Tia." My tone sounds dead and the words sting saying them, but I knew this was coming.

"Is that what you want?" She looks up at me suddenly with a timid and shy demeanor.

"No Bella. What I want to do is take you in my arms, tell you I am going to miss you, and then I want a sweet kiss that will get me through the day until I see you again. That is all I would want, but I understand if you don't want to do that. That is where we may differ. You were not prepared for all this, while I spent three years doing nothing but preparing for this. I don't want to hide the way I feel about you; I don't want this to be some secret that we have to pretend things are normal between my daughter's best friend and me. I remember you said this not too long ago and I understand that now, However, whatever you want, I will do because I only want to make you happy."

"Oh, Edward...what would make me happy is if you kissed me."

My heart soared and I was ready to burst. "Oh baby, come here." I pull her into me, slide my hand along her cheek, hold her head tilting it up, then drop my lips to kiss hers with an open mouth. The vanilla flavor inthe maple syrup she had with breakfast is sweet on my tongue.

It is soft, sweet, long drawn out kiss that only leads to the desire I have for her. It now courses through me. I feel a sense of pride as my lips move over hers and fight to control my groping her right here in front of children no less.

I pull back and breathe again. "Have a good day baby." I kiss her forehead and climb into my car starting it up. My eyes scan the lot and just as she most likely feared, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

Mrs. Cope looks horrified.

Mr. Varner has a smirk on his lips.

Several students stand here with their mouths hanging open.

My eyes take in Bella, and I smile to myself as she ignores them all, running to catch up to Tia and Ben. I smile wider at my girls and know that nothing would be the same for us after today and I am going to do what I can to protect them.

I just hope they understand why I am about to do something very drastic that will change everything.

© Robshandmonkey~

* * *

tease...

"Mr. Masen, we got an offer on the house, and I think you will be very pleased, you can stop by the office anytime before five to sign the paperwork."

"Thank you Mrs. Stanley."

I hang up the phone and look out to see Charlie mowing his yard.

"Game over Charlie. You lose."

I grab the paperwork to the house off my desk and head out.


	17. Chapter 17

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_The Gift_**

"Mr. Masen, we got an offer on the house, and I think you will be very pleased, you can stop by the office anytime before five to sign the paperwork."

"Thank you Mrs. Stanley."

I hang up the phone and look out to see Charlie mowing his yard.

"Game over Charlie. You lose."

I grab the paperwork to the house off my desk and head down to inform Tia.

Of course, I don't tell her until I have her in the car with me.

"You are insane."

"No, I am the only sane one left in this town." I snap at my daughter and then realize that was uncalled for. "Sorry baby, I don't have any other choice."

"Daddy...how are you going to be able to afford this?"

"I took an early withdraw on my inheritance. After I sign these papers, we are going to see Grandpa."

"Can you do that?"

"Grandpa was fine with it and he is anxious to see us, and we need to do this today, seeing as I don't have much time."

We climb into the car after Tia takes a tour of the house, and then head for Seattle.

Four hours later, I yawn pulling into my driveway and look over at Tia who is sound asleep.

"Pumpkin, wake up honey, we are home."

Tia stretches, yawns, and when I turn to open my door, I jump having not even seen Bella as she stood by my door. She is dancing from one foot to the other and I chuckle as I climb out.

She throws her arms around my neck and moans out, "God I missed you! You didn't tell me you were leaving or where you were going, or how long you would be gone!"

Tia climbs out and mumbles, "That's because he isn't ready to divulge his secret."

She pulls back to look up at me. Her brow furrows and I want to strangle Tia.

"What secret?"

"It's not a secret." I respond trying to make it sound like it isn't any big deal, more or less, than what it is. Looking now towards her house, I take note the cruiser is gone and attempt to change the subject.

"Charlie still at work, I take it?"

She smiles softly, and then shakes her head no.

"No?"

"He and Billy had this fishing trip planned for weeks. I had to convince him that he should go. Once he was aware you were gone for a couple of hours he opted to believe the little white lie I told him when I said you were gone for the night to Seattle."

I laugh. "I was in Seattle, so you didn't really lie now did you." I brush the stray hair out of her eyes.

"What were you doing there?"

"First things first, will you come over?" I ask.

"If I am welcome." she looks up at me bashfully.

I reach down and slide my arms under her knees and swoop her up, hoisting her into my arms, she squeals out. I took notice that Tia had already gone inside so I take advantage of our time and I kiss her fiercely moaning into her mouth, loving the taste and feel of her in my arms as I walk towards the house.

"Stay with me tonight baby, please." I pant.

"I am already packed." Her kisses are as desperate as my own.

"Forget whatever you packed." I climb the stairs entering the house with her. I head straight for the staircase leading up to my bedroom. I yell back to the kitchen where I hear Tia banging things around. "Don't worry about me pumpkin, fix yourself something." I don't bother waiting for a reply, now taking the stairs two at a time with her still wrapped around me.

"Edward, what about..." I don't let her finish kicking my door closed and reaching out to lock it while my lips hush hers. I move towards my bed, nearly stumbling trying to do all three things at once. I allow my lips to devour every bare inch of her exposed skin, and all along her throat, inhaling Bella's sweet scent.

God I missed her!

I lay her back slowly under me and stare down at her. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" I am almost out of breath.

"Yes." she breathes just as heavily.

"What do you want?" I ask first before I make any other move.

"You and me naked." Her fingers reach up under my shirt and her nails scrape over my taught abs, pushing my white T-shirt up as she goes. Her moans are growing more impatient while her hands are moving faster than I thought she was capable of. She has my shirt off me in no time, sitting up while pushing me back with her. She then reaches up pulling her own shirt down to expose her beautiful tits.

I groan when I see she is without a bra and lay her back sucking on her hard puffy swollen nipple, which is clearly begging for attention.

She is wiggling out of her skirt and lies here in a pair of white panties.

"Missed you so much baby." My fingers slide along her hips under the edge of her panties and I pull them down as she lifts up.

"God I fucking missed you naked under me baby, come here.

I pull her up and just run my hands over her flesh.

I need to be inside of you Bella...God I need this so fucking bad...I feel so fucking empty and alone not being able to have you. I don't know why my need for you seems so much worse than before, it just is."

"You do?" she looks at me.

"Your father is killing me slowly." I groan against her lips, my hand gripping my cock as I slide it in between her wet hot lips.

"Can I bury myself in you baby please?"

"Oh God yes!" Her hand slides down to grip my cock between her legs and she holds it steady. I waste no fucking time before I am already in motion as I thrust forward.

"Oh Fuck...this is what I need." I growl out, and then move my lips to kiss her bare shoulder.

I pin her to hold her position and I begin to steadily fuck her driving it into her. "God nothing feels better than this!" I howl now lifting her up to sit right on my cock while I drill it into her. No bed to brace herself for my thrusts. I fuck her driving right into her, looking in her eyes as they flutter and her whimpers and cries for it harder only goad me.

"Still so fucking tight, like the first night love." I pound into her, my fingers digging into her hips.

Her grunts only goad me to push harder and deeper. I bury my length inside of her when I reach out to take her hand in mine.

"Help me make you come." Our fingers, now laced together, to glide over her swollen wet clit.

"That's it...feel good baby?"

"Yes..."

Seconds later, I erupt while still working her up. I finally get her to come before I fall back down to the bed and roll over.

My cock falls out of her limp, yet still pulsing from my orgasm.

We collapse on the bed and I roll her over to cuddle up to her, kissing her sweet lips.

I hear the front door and know that Tia is leaving. "I think I may have scared off my daughter." I chuckle.

"She told me she prefers to be anywhere but here when we are together. It weird's her out a little." Bella states.

I nod in understanding.

"So...out with it...what is the big secret?"

I smile. "I bought you a gift."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't live like this Bella. I need you like I need air, so please don't deny me." I pull her to me. "Please...don't say no." I murmur.

"No to what?"

"I bought you a house Bella, free and clear. I also paid for a years utilities and it isn't far at all."

She stares at me; her expression is not what I hoped, as she looks at me wide-eyed.

"You can live on your own." I feign an attempt at a smile.

"You are joking." her tone is serious.

"No. I could not be more serious. He cannot lay down rules when you are on your own and if you are not living with me, he cannot complain all that much either. It's the little house a block from the high school, the one that has been on the market for a couple of years."

"Old Mrs. Webbers?"

I nod. "Don't say no." My fear is now realized, that she very well may not accept it.

"I can't say anything." she stares at me. "I am speechless."

"I signed the paperwork before we left for Seattle. You can move in right away, no obligations, no worrying about Charlie and no more uncomfortable nights with his hovering. He is driving a wedge between us Bella, and I am so fucking lost without you."

"Edward, I can't even fathom this! What in the hell? I won't be next door, you do realize that!"

I cover her mouth. "No Bella, don't. You will crush my fucking heart baby, please don't say no."

© Robshandmonkey~


	18. Chapter 18

**_I want to wish everyone of my readers a Merry Christmas and Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time out to love and continue with this story. This is about as bad of the angst as we are going to experience and it's shocking and I know this isn't a very upbeat chapter but it is where the story is and I want to get this over with cause it killed me to write this. Thank you again! xoxo  
_**

* * *

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Every Father's worst fear..._**

**_~*~ Charlie's POV ~*~_**

"I have no idea." I snarl at Renee.

"Well this is your fault!"

"How dare you blame me for this! You are the one that walked out of our lives and didn't look back until it was too late! I did the best I could with what I had!"

"Fire him!"

"Renee, I can't do that. If I do that, I will surely lose my job. What Masen does in his personal life does not reflect on his job performance."

"How can you say that? He is dating a teenaged girl! One that just happens to be our daughter!"

"Masen isn't one to mess with, and as much as I hate to think of how carefully he plotted this all out, he still didn't break any law."

"She is going to wind up pregnant before she gets into college!" She yells.

"Bella has been on birth control for a while now. She has been pretty damn responsible up until now, I doubt that will change, outside of this business of dating a man as old as me!" I yell defensively.

"Charlie...there has to be something you can do."

"There isn't. It is legal. The house, the deed all of it is in her name. He gave it to her as a gift, she has already moved out. I fucked up Renee. I was too fucking hard on her as it was with no thanks to you and your fucking meddling."

"I am not about to sit back and watch my little girl date a man old enough to be my husband!" The phone goes dead.

"Huh...look at the pot calling the kettle black." I snort.

Renee is with a man fifteen years younger than she is. She has little room to talk, and now I know for a fact that Bella is her mother's daughter.

I grab a beer out of the fridge, make my way to the front room, plop down in my recliner, and turn on sports center. I pull back the tab on the beer throw back a few swigs of it.

_What I wouldn't give to beat the living hell out of Edward Masen. _

I need to just bide my time. It will all wear off in no time; either that or the pressure of all the gossips in this town will eat away at my daughter's soul. Bella doesn't like any unwanted attention and this has already brought on more than its share.

I stand up, walk to the window taking notice that Masen isn't home like he should be.

I have no doubt he is with Isabella and I frown.

Well...I should make sure that she is okay. I can stop by and see if my little girl needs anything. Surely, that will piss of Masen, after all the fucker deserves it.

I throw back the rest of my beer and toss the can. I grab my keys, heading out to the cruiser. I pull out on the highway driving towards town where it only takes five minutes to get to the small little brick house.

It is a tiny little place with two bedrooms and one bath. The brick is in pretty good condition and I am curious as to what it's like inside.

I take notice Bella's truck isn't here, and neither is Masen's, which I find odd. I climb out and head up the walk anyway and I knock on the door and get no answer. I look around, then head around the back.

I enter through the gate, make my way around, and stop dead in my tracks when I see the Jacuzzi tub surrounded by privacy lattice sitting on a deck. I groan inwardly.

"Fucking bastard. I swear to God, I would give my best fishing rod to convince Tia to go on one date with me for just a little payback. Sadly, she is on their side, not to mention the fact she is been seeing that Cheney boy.

I stop and contemplate that thought for a minute. Tia is a beautiful girl and she is damn near legal as well. Would I be interested in her? I think about it for a moment and shake my head.

It has been too long since I have been laid, and clearly, I need to go to Seattle and hook up with a one-night stand that is younger just to see what all the fuss is about.

I frown when I see Bella's tiny red bikini hanging on the railing of the back porch. I am relieved to see that Masen doesn't seem to of left any swim trunks around. Then I groan at the thought as it pops into my head that the bastard may not even wear any. I turn and head out, jump in the cruiser to get the hell out of here before I am caught trespassing.

Bella has only been gone a week now, and I have been very relieved to see Masen's car in the driveway every night up until tonight. When I arrive back home, he still isn't home and just as I am about to head inside to nuke me something for dinner, Sue sends out for a cruiser on the radio.

"Dispatch to any available unit, come in over."

I wait to see who responds and it is no surprise, Sam is the first one to reply. He is good cop and takes his job seriously, but then all my officers are good, and as much as I hate to admit it, Masen is a damn good one as well, despite his recent indiscretions.

"This is Uley, go ahead, over."

"Sam...There has been an accident out near the reservation. I got a call from a couple of the locals down there requesting assistance. There are two fatalities, I have already called for the tow truck and the coroner, see if you can go out there, and find out what has happened and get back to me pronto. I am a little concerned."

Sue has two kids that live out on the Res and I radio in.

"Sue this is the Chief copy."

"Go ahead Chief."

"I am heading that way as well, I will keep in touch." I radio back and start to head towards La Push.

The sun is just about to set and when I come upon the flares at the scene of the accident, my heart speeds up when I see the devastation and the fact that both lanes going in and out of La Push are blocked.

A logging truck is involved and nine times out of ten, there are fatalities. I climb out and grab my flashlight and a couple more flares, lighting them and laying them in a line to warn anyone traveling this way to slow down. I then head towards the truck that is jackknifed with its cargo scattered all over the road like toothpicks.

"Chief Swan, the reservations fire department has determined that the two in the Black SUV were dead on arrival. Charlie...you are not going to believe it."

"What?" I ask as Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes fighting back some emotion.

I step around the wreck and that is when I see it. The load had shifted and crushed a very familiar black SUV. My throat closed up and fear coursed through me.

"Masen?"

"It's Masens vehicle sir, but he isn't in it."

"Well then who is?" I yell rushing to the mangled wreck.

"It's Tia Masen sir, and I think that may be her boyfriend Ben."

I fought back the horror of what I saw when a splay of that familiar bronzed hair color was fanned out around a bruised and cut face of a once beautiful little girl. I walk over, reaching out, to brush her bloodied and tangled hair full of broken glass aside, and check myself for any sign of a pulse pressing my fingers against her throat.

"Jesus Christ...Jesus fucking Christ!" I stand up; backing away from the wreck and shake my head hoping to God this is a bad dream that I am going to wake up from. To my horror though, it isn't. It is as real as it gets, and every muscle in my body is so tense as I try to recover from the shock of it all. I focus on the curls of her long mane of hair, and I cannot think, cannot move, and cannot find any words for the horror of what I am seeing.

Accidents happen out here all the time, but this little girl, could have been mine! Then it hits me like a freight train.

"Bella!" I yell dropping down to look for my daughter in the mess. Sam is speaking but I don't understand him, intent on finding my daughter. She and Tia are inseparable and the chances of her being in here too is very high!

"Charlie she isn't in there!" Sam's words finally reach me, I stand up making my way to my cruiser trying to catch my breath relief fills me up all while trying to accept what is.

"Masen is off duty right?" I ask.

"Yes. I saw Bella heading out on the highway towards Port Angeles. Not sure if that is where she was headed, but she wasn't with anyone. Masen must be at home."

"Shit...I can't even fathom doing this...how the hell do I tell him this? How the fuck do I find any words that could make it any less horrifying than what it is? I don't even know what to say? Fuck, I don't even want to have to tell Bella!"

Our eyes meet and we can see the emotions of this in turmoil behind our eyes but we have to remain composed.

"I will let him know Chief. This shouldn't come from you. Not now."

I bow my head in shame. "Sam, it isn't your job. It's mine. I need to do this, I just...God...don't know how to break this to them."

"Let me come with you sir, maybe I can help with that?" I nod once just as Mark pulls up.

"Sue is freaking out...you said you would let her know." He steps out of his car and I shake my head. "Not hers." I rub my hands over my face gathering my composure before I step back into the role I am expected to play.

"What the fuck happened out here?" I walk towards the driver, once I get a grip on myself.

"I felt the load shift around that last curve, when I started to correct, I over corrected, and the back end started fishtailing. I couldn't gain control back. The SUV came around the corner and there was no way for me to warn them. I reckon the chains snapped from the shift and the weight of the load was too much. I swear I couldn't do anything."

"Mark, I want blood drawn on him ASAP!" I snap. "License and registration in the truck?"

"Yes sir."

Sam parks his car off the side of the road, and I leave Mark to tend to the driver. I hop into the car with Sam and I know I am in for one hell of a long night. Before I start to head towards home, my thoughts go to Bella, then back to Masen trying to figure out what is the best way to do this.

"This is going to kill him." Sam mumbles looking out the window.

Strangely enough, the only thought that came to my mind was that I was grateful and it felt wrong to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

"I think we should go wait over at Bella's until she get's back. If anything, when we tell him, Bella will be there for him. Maybe having each other, they will get through it."

I can feel Sams eyes on me, but I don't bother to look over.

Bella is still alive, breathing and after everything that has happened it all seems so insignificant that she is involved with Masen, I need to at least hug and kiss my little girl and thank God that I am not the one about to be told that my daughter's life on earth is over.

As angry as I have been with Masen, I know that no one deserves this, no matter what he has done in life.

A parent isn't supposed to bury their child and I pray I never have to.

Tia is Edward's world. He fought hard for her, raised her to be a good kid and even I envied the relationship he had with his daughter. Nothing that anyone can say is going to take away the pain that he is about to go through, not to mention that I have to tell my little girl that her best friend is dead.

This part of the job is hands down the hardest to deal with and then try to recover from. Tonight, I wished I could take off my badge and not have to do this.

© Robshandmonkey~

* * *

I know go ahead...beat me...I deserve it...but this is just how it progresses.


	19. Chapter 19

I take that back...this chapter is the worst of the angst...God did I cry writing this one and that usually only happens when I am ending a story. I think it hit me hard because this Edward is such a loving character with a huge heart and he didn't deserve this, but I knew I was taking it here long before I got so attached to Tia. Now I wished I had went another way but...this had to happen because it became vital to the plot. We all lose loved ones everyday and as much as we like to read and escape from the world of reality and dive into the land of make believe, in order to believe some of it, we have to toss a little reality into a tale to make it work and this story is not at all make believe. I never proclaimed that it was. This is about as real to life as anything else I have written is going to get minus the few embellishments for example Edward buying a house, but I am sure you all get the point.

Here is the tissue warning.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to following family & dear friends that I lost this month.

My little cousin Frankie...

My best friends daddy Frank

My best friends mom Jeanne

And to Cara Writes who lost her baby girl Kinsey

**_An Innocent Discovery_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Nightmares_**

I ran quite a bit farther than usual tonight and was glad to see the house coming into view. My muscles were burning like never before and I just wanted to jump in the shower and make an early night of it. I was already anxious with the weekend coming, looking forward to spending it over at Bella's.

The week had been hard on all three of us. Mornings just weren't the same and our world felt off, because as long as I can remember, Bella always made it here for breakfast every morning and now that she lived near the high school it made no sense for her to come here. Our routine had changed slightly but I still made it a point to pick her up even though she could have walked the short distance. Our evenings were exactly the way I had envisioned and we got to lounge around unsupervised and just being together and watching TV, unpacking, or just hanging out proved that our relationship wasn't just about sex. It was just us being together, enjoying each others company, while she told me about her day.

Her classmates were starting to razz her about dating me and while some of them found it disgusting, several of her friends were envious and hoped to find the love of their own lives. Tia and Bella had done some shopping when I handed Tia my credit card and had her assure me that Bella would have the basic essentials that were needed when you moved into a new house.

I got a rash of shit from her about that as well, but I didn't let her take one thing back because she knew as well as I did that it was needed.

I run up to the front door and rush upstairs shower and grab my phone checking to see if my baby called me.

Tia and Ben were heading down to La Push for the celebration of the Football team winning their first game of the season for a huge bon fire and BBQ.

Tia had ordered some items from Port Angeles and Bella came by the station to inform me she was going to head there instead of going to the game to pick up the items that had come in.

Since Ben's car was in the shop, I let Tia take my car down to the beach.

Going through my phone, I am disappointed she hasn't called yet. I want to make sure she got back home safely from Port Angeles, so I dial her number.

"Hey."

"Hey baby...I thought you would have called me when you got back."

"I was just about to call you Edward. I am not sure what is going on, but when I got home Sam and Charlie were waiting for me. The insisted that I come with them to see you. Sam just suggested I try to call you to let you know the three of us are on our way. They aren't telling me anything, and it's pissing me off, all they told me was that they need to talk to us. You aren't going anywhere are you?"

"Well I was about to climb into bed, but it must be important, whatever it is, I will wait up for you and meet you downstairs. I need to put on some clothes."

"Okay."

I hang up puzzled as to what it is that is so important that the chief and Sam are coming over. Granted the whole thing sounds odd, but I am wondering if Charlie is going to confront me about the house. I wasn't there when Bella informed him even though I wanted to be. She told him behind my back and I felt like I should have been there to support her when she broke the news.

It is odd though as to why Sam is coming as well. I throw on my pants and a t shirt and head downstairs towards the kitchen, when I hear Bella yell for me.

"Edward?"

"In the kitchen." I call out grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" I ask before closing the door.

Everyone declines and I walk out to greet them in the foyer. Bella is standing next to Sam looking confused.

"What's going on?" My gut is telling me something is seriously wrong here and I am never wrong when I get a bad feeling like this.

"Edward...can we sit down?" Charlie asks and his tone is softer than usual.

"Sure." I reply warily but lead them to the living room and take a seat on the sofa. Bella doesn't hesitate to come sit next to me and I smile at her, loving that she doesn't let her father deter her from being near me.

"So what's up Charlie?" she asks.

Charlie looks at Sam and Sam nods.

My gut feeling is growing more uneasy and I glance between them nervously.

"There has been an accident tonight Edward. Out in La Push, you know the logging trucks are increasing in the area and well, needless to say the load came loose, causing the accident."

"Is anyone hurt?" I ask.

Charlie won't even look at me and he is nervous. In all the years I have known him, I have never seen him show any sign of nervousness and it gnaws at me as to what it is that is causing this behavior.

He sighs heavily and is looking at his hands still avoiding eye contact with me.

Sam's voice breaks the eerie silence and the words he just spoke, don't quite register when he says them. They hang in the air for a moment as they sink in.

"Ben and Tia were on their way to the bon fire weren't they?"

I tilt my head and ask myself, why is he asking me about my daughter?

"As a matter of fact, they were, was Tia in this accident?"

Charlie clears his throat, his eyes dart up to look at his daughter and he mutters a very low apology.

"I am sorry kiddo."

His words are directed at Bella and then his eyes meet mine and for the first time I watch his eyes well up with tears as emotion seems to overcome his ability to speak again.

Bella is whispering next to me, "No not Tia."

I look over at her confused.

"What am I missing?" I ask.

"Tia and Ben were crushed when the chains on the logging truck snapped. They were pinned under the load still in the SUV."

I stare at Sam for a moment and process what he just said.

Crushed.

"Again I am so sorry Edward, neither of them made it out."

My world came to a screeching halt. I can hear Bella's sobs, but I am unable to comfort her now because if I am not mistaken, Sam has just informed me that my little girl is dead.

I run my fingers through my hair and stand up.

"Take me to her." I don't even recognize my own voice.

"The coroner hasn't arrived yet Masen, are you sure?" Sam asks.

I don't answer and walk out the front door climbing into the cruiser.

Sam follows me out and climbs in. I have no concept of what is happening around me.

All I can think about is getting to her.

_I have to save her. _

The entire ride over there I don't say a word and am not even sure if Charlie and Bella are with us. I can't move to look back behind me, my eyes focused on the blur of trees as we drive down the long road towards the beach.

The sun is about to set.

It is twilight and the end to another day.

The lights around us are coming on, headlights, lights in homes along the way, then an all too familiar set of lights glow up ahead.

Red.

Blue.

Yellow.

Flashing.

Smoke billows into the air and Sam pulls off to the side of the dirt driving around the line of cars that are being turned around to go back to where they came from because no one will be allowed past here.

The gravel under the tires grates on my nerves and I stare straight ahead now at the shadow of a large truck tilted half on its side. Logs are all over the road. I don't see my car and I wonder if maybe they were mistaken.

We pass the front of the truck and that is when I realize this isn't a mistake.

This is my worst nightmare.

I climb out and run towards the crowd of officers, firemen and onlookers.

My Suv is on its side, the yellow tarp covering up my flesh and blood hiding her from prying eyes.

She clearly tried to avoid whatever was about to happen to her, and all my years of experience in this tells me what I may of been better off not knowing.

My baby girl knew something bad was coming because she swerved to miss it and the SUV overturned.

I push past the few that are the closest. Their voices are now silenced when they realize who I am and what I have to do with all of this.

Everyone grows eerily silent.

Even the fucking forest is strangely quiet.

I walk up, kneel down and pull back the tarp.

A sob rips out of my throat when my eyes take in the shine of bronzed curls, bloody tangled hair, and broken glass and an all too pale skin tone that was tan earlier this evening.

Her lips are blue.

A familiar voice on a radio speaks breaking the deadly silence around me, and I nearly jump from the static that fills one of the cruisers speakers.

I tune out Sue's voice and I lean down and rest my forehead on hers and all I can do is apologize.

I apologize for not taking her myself, because maybe if I had she would still be here.

I know how to avoid the big fucking trucks that are weighted down with far too much weight and secured with minimal requirements. I know this because this happens far too often in the Olympic Peninsula. It is logging country and we have had roads shut down for hours while crews come out to clean up the mess each time this happens.

I want to hold her hand, but it's under her somewhere and all I can do is brush my fingers over her very cold cheek.

I notice right away that her airbag didn't deploy. It doesn't mean anything anyway.

An airbag wouldn't save anyone from the weight of a fresh cut log, let alone tons of them

There is another tarp covering Ben.

I wonder if his parents know yet.

"Edward..."

"I love you." I whisper and kiss her forehead and I lift myself up and back away from my daughter, my sight is blurry and I can barely make out Charlie's features as the sky darkens further and my eyes begin to overspill with my long overdue and unshed tears.

"The coroner is here."

I nod once and walk back to the cruiser.

Bella leans against the hood, tears streaming down her face and when I see her, I realize the impact that my loss isn't mine alone to bear. Bella has just lost her best friend and as I move towards her, I hold my arms out for her.

The life of my daughters is over, and ours had barely just begun.

We didn't speak the entire way home, we just held onto each other. Sam took us to Bella's house. He thought it would be better for me to not go home just yet. I appreciated the thought and when we walked in, I could smell Bella here. She had already made this her home and Tia helped her through it. I could see hints of Tia's style here. It nearly gutted me.

We sat on the couch both of us sort of numb, when I realize I need to call her mother.

I pull out my cell phone and dial but don't finish because I can't do this right now.

I throw it down on the table, put my head in my hands and start to sob all over again.

I simply cannot believe that she is gone. It feels like I am going to wake up and realize it is a dream...only it isnt.

At some point I woke up several hours later feeling the warmth of Bella's body against mine as we are asleep sitting up.

It is dark outside and I can hear Bella's stuffy nose as her snore is very faint.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed." I move slowly and reach over and pick her up and carry her towards her bedroom.

I lay her down, pulling the covers at the foot of the bed and slide them over her and walk back out to secure the house.

I walk over to grab my phone and sigh. It is three am and I dial Tanya's number.

"Hello." I clearly have woken her up and I take a deep breath.

"Hey it's me Edward."

"Edward? What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning Tanya, I am sorry to have woken you but this is probably the only chance I am going to get because the next few days I am going to be busy."

"What's wrong, you sound like your sick."

"Um...I have been crying most of the evening Tanya...we lost our little girl tonight. She was in an accident and she didn't make it." Tears stream down my face once again and I wipe them away.

I never knew I had this much in me to cry.

"Oh my god." she sobs out and I feel bad that there is no one there to comfort her, that is until I realize that there is a male voice in the background.

"Is someone with you?" I ask.

"Yes." she cries and I nod but at who, I don't really know.

"Well thats a good thing I guess. I am really exhausted Tanya, fuck I think you need to come home, I am going to need some help with this."

"What happened?"

"Does it really matter? Really?" I continue to cry my heart out.

"Oh Edward, honey...I will be on the first flight out tomorrow."

"Let me know when and I will have one of the officers come pick you up. She was in my car and its totaled and fuck...I need to go, I think I hear Bella."

"Bella?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hang up, toss my phone back down, and head back to Bella. She is tossing, turning and mumbling and I don't know what she is saying, but the minute I crawl in bed behind her she settles down and I fall asleep within seconds so exhausted from the events that today has brought.

My life is forever changed and nothing will be the same but I do know that my little girl left this world with the love of her life by her side and at least there is a little comfort in that, all be it very little.

© Robshandmonkey~ 2012

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

a/n

there is a book out there called I wasn't ready to say goodbye and it helped me deal with the loss of a loved one that came out of nowhere as these things sometimes go. If you or someone you know is grieving this book is a wonderful gift.

Wasnt-Ready-Say-Goodbye-Surviving/dp/1452657505

I know this was a sad chapter to get on Christmas Eve but there are some very dear family and friends out there that are suffering in real life and this story is fiction.

Thank heaven for that...

Merry Christmas...my little buttercups...I love you all so very much!

Andrea...


	20. Chapter 20

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Tia's Daddy above all else...**_

I stand here staring out the window. I don't even know how long it is, I have been here. Lost in my own thoughts of all the things that I could have done, yet the end result is still the same.

I can't change what has happened.

I don't even notice when the sky starts to darken. At some point the clouds rolled in followed by the low rumbling of thunder off in the distance. A storm is coming and it almost seems fitting considering she will be here any minute. Just another thing I am not looking forward to.

I am grateful that one of the officers was willing to make the trip to pick Tanya up from the airport in Seattle. I truly wasn't up for the drive.

The voices behind me are just white noise, low murmurs or whispers with an occasional cough, or the clearing of a throat. I have managed to tune everyone out staring out into the forest at nothing really.

Her sweet voice brings me out of my trance. "Edward."

I turn to look down and stare into her chocolate brown orbs that are slightly swollen, puffy, and darkly shadowed. I reach out and brush my thumb gently over the underside of her eye wishing I could take that shadow away.

"Yeah." When I speak my voice is off. Raspy and rough.

"Everyone is going to head out to give you and Tanya time alone. Charlie will take me home."

"I don't want you to leave." I protest.

"Edward, I think it is best. I am just a phone call away if you need me. You two have a lot to talk about."

"Why won't you stay? You are a part of this also."

"Tanya will be here soon, I just want to give you two some privacy."

I glance up and around to see the familiar faces of people standing here in my living room. I can feel the air is heavy around this room and I know why everything feels so off. There is a life missing from it that belongs here and in the past has always brightened it.

Grief and pity are filling every corner of the room, it is damn near suffocating.

"If you just want to leave, I understand, you don't have to make excuses." I don't look at her, my eyes scanning the room for her father.

"I am not making excuses," her voice sounds agitated and it should be. That comment was uncalled for forcing me to look back down at her. I brush my hand over her cheek. "I am sorry."

I then reach out and take her hand and bring it to my lips kissing the back of it. "Forgive me, I don't know how to deal with her anymore, and why are all these people here?" I murmur and drop my forehead to her shoulder.

"They are just dropping off food, to pay their respects. It's nice they are worried about you. You are a part of this community and everyone here cares."

Just then, I hear the sound of the front door open, then close, the voices all but stop speaking. I lift my head from Bella's shoulder and turn to look towards the foyer.

Tanya rounds the corner, she scans the room looking for me and the moment our eyes meet tears spring into her eyes. It is obvious she has been crying off and on prior to this, her eyes clearly swollen, red, and puffy yet she still looks beautiful as she always does.

I don't expect what happens next reacting to my ex wife's distress, my own eyes begin to burn with unshed tears and the ever present lump in my throat burns just as badly.

"Edward." She steps down making her way through everyone here, heading right for me. Her arms are around me before I can react as she clings to me. Her sobs start to increase as she cries into my shirt and I find we both break down right here in front of everyone.

Our little girl is gone. The person we created together no longer exists between us and I have lost the most perfect thing in my life in the blink of an eye.

Tanya is the only part of her I have left, and I find myself clinging to her not wanting to let go as if this was Tia herself.

"I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry." I cry harder as she continues to cry with me, holding onto each other for dear life. Her familiar smell is somewhat comforting. I loved her deeply once upon a time and this hug is familiar yet so different than ones we shared before.

Lost in our own world neither of us had realized the house had cleared out of all those who were here moments ago. When I pull back to look around for Bella I realize that she too left with her father.

Now all alone with my ex wife, I pull back and walk over to the couch, sit down and lay my head back on the seat, staring up at the ceiling. I close my eyes in hopes I will wake up from this nightmare.

However, when I open them, I see Tanya standing over me and I still have to face the reality of what it is that I don't want to face, let alone deal with. I stare up into the eyes of the mother of my daughter and all I can feel is numb.

"I should have let you take her." I murmur. "She would be here right now if you had taken her to LA with you."

"Edward, you don't know that. Please don't blame yourself for this now. I am not blaming you or anyone else. I understand it was an accident, its just hard to accept that she is gone. You couldn't have prevented it, anymore than I could have. Accidents happen. This damn town has always been a logging town. Those trucks are everywhere, you have seen enough to know how dangerous they are but it isn't anyone's fault! I am not blaming you, so please don't blame yourself. It will do you no good. Tia wouldn't want that."

"Maybe you should blame. " I murmur.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" She folds her arms, glaring down at me.

"Our little girl is dead and its because I let her drive herself. I should have driven her myself!" I stand up and yell, anger coursing through me now.

"Then I would have lost you too!"

My brow furrows for a moment and I just stare at her confused by the statement.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You would have died too if you had taken her and I would have lost the both of you!"

I shake my head trying to figure out what that means. We aren't together anymore we are divorced.

There is a long silence and then she asks quietly, "What do we need to do now?"

"I need to meet with the funeral parlor at three. We need to make arrangements for her burial. I didn't even know where to start, but Bella has stepped in and helped me. She has already chosen something that Tia would have liked to have worn, its upstairs in my room on the bed and I need to take it with us when we go."

I pull out my phone and send a text to Bella.

_**You are going with me to the funeral home aren't you?**_

_I didn't think that would be a good idea._

_**Nonsense. I will pick you up on the way, they dropped off a rental for me to use. I need you to be there.**_

_Edward, does Tanya know about us? _

_**She is about to find out. I am still picking you up. **_

_Let my father drop me off then please. You two ride together I will meet you there._

_**Fine. **_

"Who are you texting?" she asks.

"Bella, I asked her to meet me at the funeral home."

"Tia's best friend?"

"Yes."

"Why is she going to be there."

"I will explain in the car, I need to go get the outfit from upstairs. Meet you outside."

I rush upstairs and enter my room to find the dress that Bella picked out. My heart thunders in my chest because I know for a fact that Tia loves this dress. The squeal she let out when it fit her was a fairly good sign that she truly loved it and I think Bella's choice is perfect.

She also placed a pair of her favorite sandals with the dress. I fight back another round of tears picking up the items and making my way downstairs. I lock up the house, make my way to the car and pull the back door open to hang up the dress on the hook. I climb in next to Tanya who looks over her shoulder at the outfit.

"It would have been nice to have been in on the decision of what my little girl wears for eternity, and although it's pretty, it is not what I would have chosen. I hope she knows Tia better than I do these days."

Her tone is clipped and filled with venom. I know things are about to get worse.

"Tia loved this dress, and you are right, Bella knows her better than either of us." I start the car and pull out heading down the road.

"So please explain to me why Bella Swan is going to be there planning my daughters funeral with us. Don't you think this should be done between us Edward. It is rather a private matter. I understand they are friends and all, but I would prefer to do this with you alone and not in front of strangers."

"Bella is not a stranger. She is a part of this family and it is about time you know that Bella is going to be there to support me during all of this." I reply bringing my eyes to meet with hers to show her how serious I am.

I watch her expression change then she stares at me blankly before she finally asks, "Support you how?"

"Tanya, Bella and I are in a relationship."

Her gasp doesn't startle me because how could I not be totally prepared for it by now?

"You and Bella are together? As in together to together like romantically?" Her voice sounds incredulous.

"Yes Tanya, we are seeing each other exclusively."

She rolls down her window muttering, "I need air. I can't breathe...I don't...I can't believe this!"

She sits next to me stewing, arguing with herself muttering words that make no sense to me, trying to accept what I have just told her. She then begins to rub her forehead as if she has some sort of headache then out of no where she loses her composure and her cool spitting words at me so fast, I can barely keep up with everything she is saying.

"Edward what the fuck has gotten into you! You have lost your damn mind since I have been gone haven't you? Seriously! She is your bosses eighteen year old daughter! His teenaged daughter for God's sake! I am surprised you are still breathing and that her father hasn't blown your head clean off your shoulders! You know damn well how wrong this is! What if this were Tia and him! OH MY GOD! I cannot even...wait let me guess, Chief Swan doesn't know!"

"He does know." I reply calmly letting her get it all off her chest.

"And he is okay with this?"

"It is none of your business Tanya."

"The hell it isn't! My daughter lives with you!" her words cut right through me and she gasps when she realizes what she has just said.

I bite down on my own teeth clenching them tightly while she covers her mouth and tears spring from her eyes.

"Oh God, she isn't coming home." she cries breaking down next to me.

"No Tanya."

Her entire body shakes and I feel like I should console her but she turns away from me.

She gathers herself up and dries her eyes. Her voice is similar to that of nails as they rake down over a chalkboard.

"And just how long has this been going on for?" she snarls accusingly.

"We only came together recently, trust me, Bella was legally eighteen when I pursued her." I say defensively before she accuses me of something I don't want to be accused of.

"So you seduced her?"

I pull up to the office of the funeral home, and turn to look glare directly into Tanya's eyes.

"No one seduced anyone, we realized the feelings we had for one another were mutual and we acted on them. Now if you are done, because I certainly am done discussing my personal life with you, we need to go inside we have an appointment.

I climb out grabbing Tia's dress and shoes and make my way into the office leaving Tanya in the car stewing.

Bella hasn't arrived yet and I greet the receptionist. She leads me to the seating area where I am offered a chair to sit and wait, I make the choice to stand.

I glance around at the room where there are various samples of items used for burial services and I don't bother to look at anything, focusing on the window once again, I walk towards it to now wait instead.

My cell phone rings and I am relieved to see it is Bella. I answer it taking notice the receptionist has left the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, I am on my way we got held up, Dad had to handle some business but we are coming, he will drop me off, this way I can just come back with you when you come over this evening, is that okay?"

"That's fine babe. I'll see you when you get here, thanks Bella really for coming. This is hard enough but with you, I am getting through all of this. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she replies and we say our goodbye's and hang up.

During the call Tanya had quietly entered the office, me having not noticed her presence, her loud huff tells me that she obviously over heardour conversation. She can't seem to mind her own business and proceeds to finish what she started earlier in the car. She snarls out at me and I turn around shocked that she is so close to me.

"You what?"

"Tanya. Don't." My voice is thick with warning. This isn't the time or the place to do this even if we are alone at the moment.

"What the fuck do you mean don't? She is eighteen years old!"

"You don't think I don't know that?"

"I...I...there are no words for the...is this...no...no..."

"What Tanya? Go ahead spit it out!"

"Have you and she been...all this time?" her eyes widen.

I snarl at her.

"FUCK NO! NOW DROP IT! IT IS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS...WE ARE ABOUT TO BURY OUR DAUGHTER AND SO HELP ME IF YOU SAY ONE WORD TO HER TANYA!"

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, you can come in now."

"It's Mr. Masen and Ms. Vashw." I sneer and walk past the receptionist who just appeared interrupting our argument.

She kindly reaches out for me to hand her Tia's dress, I pause then let her take it, make my way into the room and walk forward to the large highly polished wood table in the middle of it. The room is stuffy and I can feel the tension in the air that comes in following right behind with Tanya.

I look up and ask the receptionist, "Miss Swan will be arriving any moment, can you please show her in when she gets here. She will be helping with the plans."

Tanya sits across from me, crosses her arms shooting daggers in my direction, but I don't fucking care. She needs to let this go. We are over. I don't care how she feels about any of what I have just told her. She is my ex wife. I don't answer to her. I don't owe her any explanation she just needs to accept what is, and be done with it. I could give a rats ass who it is that she chooses to spend her life with now, especially that we are no longer together, and since Tia isn't here to have her life affected by it, then she shouldn't care who it is that I am involved with.

Maybe I should have told her this at another time, but there really wasn't much time to drop this on her anyway. She is going to see Bella and I together and that is that.

A few moments later a gentlemen comes in with a folder, kindly introduces himself as Max. He is the director and will help us with the plans as he proceeds to go over making selections for caskets and where Tia will be buried.

He opens a folder shuffling some papers around and then proceeds to ask questions about Tia that are personal. Age, date of birth, date of death ect.

Tanya answers them while I sit here staring at a brochure with a gold white and pink casket on the cover.

My mouth dries out and I fight back the feeling that I am about to be sick.

The door opens quietly and Bella slips through and looks at me anxiously. Relief floods through me and I cannot help but smile up at her. I pull the chair out next to me for her to sit in and she aplogizes sliding in next to me.

I can tell she is nervous as hell, and I wished with all my heart that she wasn't but I know it can't be helped. Once she is seated she looks over at me and softly smiles. "You doing okay?"

I nod and reach out for her hand and take it squeezing it. "Thank you for coming."

"I told you I would be here for you. Whatever you need."

The next hour is one of the longest of my life. Tanya's glaring at Bella then myself we both tried hard to ignore.

After all the arrangements were finalized and we paid for and signed all the paperwork we got up to leave. I took Bella's hand leading her out to the car and opened the front passenger door for her to climb in.

"I can sit in the back."

"No, you sit with me." I demand and hold it for her.

Tanya doesn't wait for me to open the door for her as she angrily throws open the door climbing into the back seat where she proceeds to act like a spoiled child now, crossing her arms and staring out the window.

We pull away and I shouldn't be surprised but still am when all hell breaks loose.

"So, enlighten me Miss Swan, when exactly did you become attracted to my husband?"

"Tanya." I give a stern warning in my tone."I told you don't do this."

"I have a right to know."

"I am your ex husband, and we did not become involved until Bella was eighteen. Let it fucking go."

"Really? I find that hard to believe that one day just out of the blue she is legally eighteen and you suddenly find you are attracted to one another."

I glare at her in the rearview mirror as she gives me a rather smug look.

Bella sits quietly in the front, looking out the window trying with all her heart to stay out of the line of fire.

"So did this happen like a week after you turned eighteen? A month? When exactly did you turn eighteen? You are a little older than Tia so it has to of been recently..."

"I don't think its any of your business Ms. Masen." Bella cuts her off, her tone startles even me.

"That is Vashw, she is no longer a Masen." I correct Bella and smile over at her proudly.

"On the contrary I think it is my business, so tell me Edward, I will ask you then, because the things that are running through my mind right now are things that are absolutely twisted, the very thought of it downright makes me sick that you and she...I cannot imagine that you of all people would break a law, however I am curious, were you attracted to one another before this birthday?"

"Don't answer that." I murmur.

Bella turns around no longer holding her tongue.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if you just did what you came here to do. Edward and I are both dealing with losing someone we are very close to, far more closer than she has ever been to you, and I would think that your heart would have enough to deal with as we both experience the same that same grief of losing someone we love. Don't come at either of us because this isn't the time nor the place. We have already been dealt out more than our fair share of pain to handle at the moment. I mean really, considering we all just lost someone that we all loved more than anything in the world! At least have the decency to let us bury Tia and lay her soul to rest before you start accusing people of shit you don't know nothing about, not to mention the fact that not any damn bit of it, is your business any longer. You and Edward are over. I remember, I was there the day he announced it, and I was there the day you walked out on them both."

I squeeze her hand again. If I could pick her up and swing her around I would. My girl isn't taking any shit from Tanya.

"She is right Tanya. Drop it. What happens in my life is my business. Let's bury our daughter and be done with this."

"Did Tia know?" she can't seem to stop with the questions.

"Yes." we both answer simultaneously.

"And if you are wondering did she approve, she supported the fact that we both never seemed happier, which in turn made her happy. All she cared about was that her dad finally smiled again the way he used to."

The words must have cut Tanya deeply because she had to have the last word in all this.

"Edward, you disgust me! It isn't bad enough she is the same age as our daughter, but the very fact that she is the same little girl we watched grow up with her, and your daughters best friend! I don't blame her at all for this, she is young and naive and has no idea what love even is, but you should know better! You are a grown man, and one that is supposed to uphold the law yet here you are damn near breaking it by a matter of days I am sure. You even make me wonder how long it is that this attraction between you two has been going on. Was it under our noses and we were too blind to see it? It doesn't matter anyway now because what is done is done. I have no doubt that the chief didn't take this news lying down, and I wouldn't have blamed him in the least if he hauled of and punched you in the mouth, Hell he should fire your ass! She may be fascinated by the whole idea now a highschool girl dating an older man, but there will come a day when she realizes just how much older you are. That day will come sooner than you think Edward, she could have someone more her own age. There is no way you two will ever work out. This town will chew you both up and spit you out and I am so glad Tia isn't going to be around to be stuck in the middle of it." Tanya's words hang in the air before she finally turns away to look out the window ceasing all conversation in the car.

My anger is about to boil over, when Bella squeezes my hand and looks over at me.

"Two days." she whispers "She will be gone."

I take a deep breath,continue to drive heading for the house. I pull up, climb out opening Tanya's door for her. I hand her my key.

"Let yourself in. Members of our family will be arriving and I am leaving you to take care of them. I will be staying with Bella, don't wait up for me. I will be back before the funeral to find something to wear. If you need a ride anywhere just ask one of the family or if you cant find anyone else then call my cell. Charlie is avaialbe as well."

"You are going to leave me here alone? And what do you mean with Bella? She lives right here." she points toward Charlies.

"No, she doesn't. Bella lives in town, near the school. I bought her a house after Charlie made our lives hell when I informed him I was seeing his daughter. You are right, he didn't take it well at all. You and the family are more than welcome to use the house while you are in town. I have arranged to spend my time at Bella's until the funeral. Nothing holds me to this place Tanya. It is filled with the memory of my daughter that I just lost and I can't deal with losing her as it is, let alone to be under that roof right now. After the funeral I am selling it, Bella and I have plans to move away from here after her graduation, until it sells, I will be at Bella's."

Tanya stares at me in disbelief. "You are that in love with her? That you would just up and leave your home, your job even? You wouldn't do it for me but you will her?"

"Yes Tanya, I adore her and would do anything she wants. She wants me and I feel the same about her. We have waited to be together for far too long. All that waiting is over and not anyone or anything is going to come between us now that we are allowed to feel what it is we have been feeling for so long. Losing Tia has shown me that life is too short to waste a moment of it any longer and once I am done with grieving over losing her, I am going to do what I feel in my heart. My heart wants nothing more than to be loved by Bella the way that only she can and has loved me. She isn't as naive and as vulnerable as you think. She knows exactly what she wants, and she wants to spend her life with me and I intend on doing everything in my power to give her the life she deserves before we both leave this earth. Now excuse me."

I climb back in to the car and pull away from the house. The empty feeling still lingers even on the outside of it. I don't know at what point I will ever be able to step foot in my little girls bedroom, but I know the day is coming that I will have to deal with it and face it.

**_*A*I*D*_**

The day of the funeral, I wait as Bella gets ready. It seems to have become a ritual that I perch myself at the window and stare out into the green abyss of trees that surround everything in this town. The large window of her front room faces the open forest. I find myself getting lost once again staring off taking note that my dazed mind is becoming somethign of a bad habit.

"Hey, I am ready whenever you are."

I nod and turn taking in what she is wearing. "You look beautiful."

She smiles bashfully and murmurs "Thank you."

We make our way out to the car and climb in heading for the house. I can feel a dark cloud linger over the place that I used to call home.

It just doesn't feel much like home anymore.

When we pull up, there are several cars parked and I know that both our families have arrived. I ignored all the calls from my phone not wanting to deal with anything or anyone so I turned it off. I know it is wrong but I just don't care. I left Tanya to deal with all of them while I hid at Bella's, not ready to face anyone until I am forced to.

No one knows what I am going through and no one can pretend to understand either.

I lead Bella inside as quietly as possible, pulling her by the hand towards the stairs, avoiding all those chattering in the living room.

I enter my room and it is just as I had left it. Tanya is staying in the guest room thankfully and I move towards my room to start the shower as Bella locks my bedroom door.

"Want some help?" Bella asks heading for my closet.

"Sure." I smile at her peeling off my clothes as I toss them on the chair then turn back to go in to shower and get ready.

When I come out in a towel, she has laid out my black suit with a white shirt and a skinny black tie along with my dress shoes.

"Thanks." I lean down and kiss her forehead but she seems sort of antsy as she dances from one foot to the other. Something is up but I don't say anything trying to dry my hair.

"Edward."

"Yeah?" I ask sitting down, I pull the towel off my head and look up at her. She is nervous.

"There is something I need to tell you. Something that you don't know and it is going to hurt but I think I need to show you this because Tia planned to give it to you for Christmas. She only had one payment on it and I asked Charlie to help me with it and he was more than willing to do it. He even took me into town the day we met at the funeral parlor that is why I was a little late. He helped me so that I could pay it off and pick it up. I think she would like to see you wear it today."

She holds out her hand. A velvet bag lays in her palm and I swallow back the burning in my throat. I know whatever is in this bag has me afraid to even dare open it, but I have to do it for her.

"You will love it. She had been saving for it since you bought her the bracelet, and it took her a while, don't be afraid to open it."

I take a deep breath and nod as I slowly pull the draw strings apart and dump out what is inside.

The ringing similar to that of a set of keys fills the room and echos for a moment as the two brass plates on a the chain they hang from settle in my hand.

Black lettering on one is my full name, while the other is a small saying. I turn it to read the tags that resemble that of what those in the military wear only these are brass and an ache so unbearable shoots through me I fight back holding it in and try not to break down.

_An Officer and a Gentlemen _

_who protects those he serves..._

_He is forever _

_Tia's Daddy _

_above all else. _

I swallow and take a deep breath and manage to get out a thank you, when Bella wraps her arms around me and holds my head against her chest. I grip onto the necklace tightly and inhale her skin.

"I love you." she whispers. "I am so lucky to have you. We are going to get through this and then we can go home and just be. Get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." She kisses my forehead and pulls away.

I watch her leave and take a deep breath as I slide the chain over my head and let it fall on my bare chest. I stand up and walk to the mirror and look at myself.

I look like hell and the chain is the perfect length. It is never coming off me for any reason.

When I am just about to exit, there is a knock on my door, I open it to find my father standing just on the other side of it with his hands in his pockets as he rocks on his heels.

"Edward." he gives me a soft smile and says, "It has been a while, I am so sorry son."

He holds his arms out and I lean in to hug him.

"Dad."

"It seems everyone is waiting downstairs to leave. We missed you last night, but I understand your need to be alone considering the circumstances. Your mom is worried about you."

"I am sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, I wasn't ready to face everyone just yet."

"Edward, we are here for you, you know that. We all lost her, and I think its best we grieve for her together as a family, versus trying to go it alone. Don't push us away, this is what family is for."

I nod because he is right.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Don't apologize son, lets just go, say our goodbye's, and put my beautiful granddaughter to rest."

I pause at the stairs and tell my father to go ahead of me. I turn back and head for Tia's room and it takes me a minute to reach out and turn the handle.

The first thing I am with is her sweet scent. Her presence is everhwhere and I swallow back the feeling I am about to combust.

I walk right for her dresser and reach out for the box she has kept in the same place all these years. I pull off the blue lid and make sure her bracelet is inside where it is suppsoed to be.

I close it up quickly and tuck the box in my pocket and move out of her room quickly leaving the essence of my little girl behind me.

_*A*I* D*_

The next several weeks were anything but normal. I know in my heart that I need to put this past me but it isn't as easy as one would think. Moments come out of no where that send me spiraling out of control when a memory of her slams into me unexpectedly.

Those are the hardest moments of all when you least expect them.

Once I returned to work, Charlies treatment had changed quite drastically. He had let up on me, and I don't doubt its simply out of pity. He was far more polite, but the town was witness to just how involved Bella and I had become on the day we put Tia to rest.

We didn't hide anything between us the day of Tia's service. Neither of us have anything to hide and we weren't there to please everyone else. We leaned on each other the entire day comforting, holding, and supporting the other when either of us broke down.

The looks we got from those that watched us interact,were a cross between pity and shock. Both of which we managed to just ignore and we both got through the day without any confrontation, though my family surely would expect an explanation at some point.

They left without getting one, as I was in no mood.

It is now out in the open, and I have heard whispers around town of how sick of an individual I am. Many are not happy to learn that an officer is dating a girl that is the same age as my now deceased daughter who is still attending her last year of highschool, but no one has dared to confront me about it and I dare them to even try.

I expected the backlash for the age thing, but having lost Tia when it all comes out, is a little tougher to deal with.

We try to go on about our daily life as if nothing is different, but that is anything but the truth. Nothing is the same, the changes we are making are for our future as I put the house up for sale even though nothing in it has been packed yet.

Tia's room still stands as it was. Tanya asked to enter it and take somethings and I had no issue with that.

I have slowly brought clothes over to Bella's as I stay with her now every night, not wanting to go and face my now broken empty home.

She doesn't seem to mind that I fall asleep with her, both of us knowing that our stay here is only temporary until the end of the school year.

We have made a lot of plans for our future and Bella decides that its a good idea to keep this home for us even when she goes off to will be here so as to have a place to stay when we come back to visit Charlie when she is on break. She and Charlie have seemed to have mended their relationship and she says its because he is afraid of never seeing her again. He claims so long as she is happy then thats all he can ask for.

I know he isn't happy about the fact that I have decided to follow her where ever she goes and we can start over. I gave him a warning that I would be giving notice once i secured employment wherever Bella gets accepted.

I am not sure what kind of backlash Bella is getting from her friends at school. She doesn't talk to me about it.

One night while eating dinner, the subject is brought up about me attending some sort of talent night at her school.

I plead with her not to ask this of me, I am not ready to attend a school function that my daughter isn't a part of and Bella with her big heart and her desire to make me happy has her tolerating another one of my moods for longer than she should have.

She is just trying to go on living, while I wallow in all I have lost and I begin to feel bad for denying her.

Finally one day I realize that what I am doing isn't moving on, its just existing and I push myself to get past it as I watch her sitting from the porch on the first step, after just arriving home from my shift.

It is Friday night and the sun is about to set bringing the end to another day. We both had a busy day and as I sit here watching her make an attempt to prepare the flowers in the small garden she has been caring for, she rushes to get done before she is left in the dark getting it ready for the cold winter weather as she wraps one of her plants in a burlap bag. I am always amazed at how smart she is and in awe of all she can do if she puts her mind to it.

We may have been together every day these last weeks, but I have neglected her in ways that are unforgivable and I need to make it up to her. We haven't been together in that way at all when it hits me just how much I truly miss being with her.

I can't keep doing what I am doing walking around in a daze just breathing and pretending and waiting for time to pass.

Bella deserves to live.

I stand up and walk out, still in my uniform, I lean down and whisper in her ear. "You are a mess, hows about I go and start a bath for us, and we can clean up before I take you out to dinner." I kiss behind her ear.

She sighs and leans back against me. "I'll take you up on the bath, but there is no need to go out, I made lasagna earlier today after school. It just needs to go in the oven, and I can put it in before we shower." she turns her head to look at me and I smile at her.

"Don't keep me waiting." I wink at her, helping her to stand up with me. I turn and head for the house and make my way to the bathroom. I start the water and undress quickly and slide into the tub to wait for her lying back and closing my eyes to relax.

I can hear her in the kitchen, then her footsteps on the floor as she pads across the floor nearing the bathrrom, I open my eyes to see her carrying lit two candles that she sets on the sink. She smiles down at me bashfully and reaches out to turn off the light.

I can't help but smile as she turns away hiding from me, she pulls her hair out of the messy bun, letting the length of it fall on her shoulders, then proceeds to unfasten her pants dropping them and i get a peek of her white cotton panties that have creeped up one of her cheeks and slipped into the crack of her ass. I continue to watch her as she undresses slowly facing away from me almost teasingly. Then she finally turns and I suck in a breath seeing her naked for the first time in far too long. She walks over and I reach out for her hand, to help her as she steps in.

She slides down with her back to my chest, her flesh feels so warm against mine, I wrap my arms around her and hug her to me tightly.

"I missed you today." I murmur against her hair.

"I missed you too." She toes the faucet with her foot, her fingers tracing the outline of my arm.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Same as usual. I got some letters from some of the schools I applied for. I wanted to wait and open them with you when you got home."

"Are they acceptance letters?" I brush her hair over her shoulder to press my lips to her bare flesh.

"It's a good possibility, they are all the same as the one I got from Arizona State."

"Arizona." I groan. "I will die from the heat Bella." I bite her shoulder now playfully and she giggles.

"But it is the opposite of here, imagine Edward, sunshine all the time. Wouldn't it be awesome to see the sun every day?"

I laugh.

"You really want to be that close to your mother?"

"California would be a little more perfect." she sighs.

"If that is what you want, I told you I would follow you anywhere."

"So then we agree if I get accepted to UCLA then we are moving to California?"

"Agreed." I reach out and grab her pouf and squirt some soap on it and let it glide over her shoulders along her arms. I glide it over her skin washing the dirt from her arms and hands and I make the choice to put what has been plaguing me behind me and I know if I ask her then it is the final step we are taking to move forward.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we make love tonight?"

_Robshandmonkey~ _


	21. Chapter 20 Rediscovery

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Rediscovery**_

She turns around slowly and looks in my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I wrap my arms around her and hold her pressing my lips to hers softly.

"Very. I need you baby. God I fucking need you."

My lips claim hers and she turns in my arms.

I don't hesitate lifting her up and out of the water carrying her to the bed laying her down. I pull back and grip her hips lifting her up the bed pushing her knees apart.

Water trails over her flesh and I slip between her legs, my finger finding her clit to stimulate her.

She needs to be ready. I kiss her and rub her making her moan under me.

"God I missed this." I growl in her ear.

"You are wet baby...god I love how you never take much before you are creaming for me."

"Edward...please."

"I know." I grip my cock and press it against her wet swollen flesh.

"This is where we belong." I thrust into her and grab her hands pulling them up above her head.

The room fills with the sound of wet flesh as I thrust in then slowly pull out, each time deeper, filling her.

"That's it baby...you take me so good. This pussy was meant to be mine and no one else will have this."

"Fuck Edward...so good."

I can't seem to get the angle I want and I kiss her lips demanding her hands stay up.

I grip her hips shove a pillow under them and push her knees back and look down at the pussy I have stroked off to a thousand times before.

I push her lips open and lower my face down and lick her clit teasing it.

Her fingers fist in my hair and she is trying desperately to push those hips up into my mouth.

I pull back and look up at her.

"I told you to keep those hands up." I smirk.

"Edward." her cry is desperate.

"What is it baby."

"Why did you stop."

I smile. "Cause I know if I do, I may get to hear you talk dirty."

she groans.

"Did you not want me to stop kissing this beautiful throbbing clit?"

"No...please."

"You want me to lick your pussy baby all you have to do is ask."

"Fuck!"

she fists her hands at her side in frustration.

"Bella my cock is fucking leaking all over and I swear I won't put it in until I hear something dirty out of that sexy little mouth of yours."

"Edward." she whines and reaches down to touch her clit.

I smack it away and growl.

"Come on baby...I have heard it in my head so many times...I want to hear it."

"Hear what?" she hisses, blowing out a breath.

"Please lick my pussy baby. Thats all you have to say." I nuzzle against her thigh off to the side blowing warm air over her well stimulated clit.

"Oh fuck Edward...please...God lick it."

I gently rub up along side of it.

"Lick my pussy like you were just a minute ago please it felt so fucking good."

I smile and crawl up to her gazing hooded eyes staring off into nowhere.

They finally meet mine.

"I like hearing that sweet voice whine for my tongue. My imagination didn't do it justice. Look at me Bella...say it again. God please I need to know this is fucking real."

Her hand caresses my cheek.

"Of course this is real. My pussy has always been yours...please Edward show me how good it really is. No fantasies, no lonely nights. I want to feel what I laid in bed and played out while I masturbated to thoughts of you on so many nights."

I groan looking down on her.

"Did you ask for it then? Whisper it in your bed at night?"

"I heard you in my head."

"Tell me what you heard." I brush my fingers over her ribs making my way down.

"Let me hear what you used to imagine I would say and I will lick this sweet pussy until you cant take it any more."

"Jesus." she pushes up when my fingers slide along her clit and I grab a hold of it.

"I think you really like this clit jacked off."

Her eyes close and I grip her chin.

"Did I tell you how pretty it was?"

Her brow furrows.

"No?"

She lets out a shuddering breath.

"Did I ask before I touched or did I just take what I wanted?" I push for an answer one I shouldn't be asking for.

"You...you...oh God."

"Say it baby."

"You whispered in my ear about how much you liked it. You wanted me to play with it for you."

My eyes widen.

"I asked you to masturbate for me?"

"All the time."

"You liked that didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to touch it for me now baby. Show me how you make this sweet kitty of yours purr while you laid in bed at night imagining doing naughty things for me?"

"You wanted it too." she coos.

"You have no idea of the things I wanted Bella. The fantasies about how I would teach you to be my naughty little girl. Not one night passed where my hand wasn't stroking my cock be it in the shower or in bed imagining that moment I saw this beautiful pussy for the fist time. Show me baby show me how you played with it while I laid alone wanting nothing but you."

Her eyes sparked with fire then darkened. She pushed her way up the bed, her back against the headboard then spread her legs open her feet flat against the bed.

I can't believe this is what she did every night.

"I imagined getting caught. You coming into my room at night, not knocking, with the excuse you were looking for Tia. Charlie at work, I was totally on the edge."

I sit up on my knees and watch her.

"God I would rub myself off wishing for this. If I got the chance...that's all I would need. I rehearsed it over and over."

My eyes fall to the movement of her fingers spreading her lips apart.

I whisper urging her on because fuck she is sexy like this and I can hear the moisture pooling at her lips.

"You like what you see?" Her voice deepens and I realize she is living out that fantasy.

"You have no idea how very much I like what I see."

"You want to see more don't you?"

"If you want to show me."

A deep moan escapes from her.

"Fuck that is all I ever wanted was one chance to show you what you do to me. My panties were always soaked at the sight of you."

"Like right now?" I nudge my chin to her pussy she is now exposing to me fully, white cream dripping down out of her tiny hole.

"Show me now Bella."

"When I am ready you come closer okay?"

I nod.

"Edward, I wanted so many times to climb on your lap and just let you feel how hot you got me. I would masturbate up to three times a day lost in a world that didn't exist."

I can't stay away and move closer.

"You are so beautiful touching yourself baby. If I had stumbled on this there is no way in fuck I would have been able to resist."

"I want you to touch me the way I fantasized about."

"Oh baby, are you sure? I really find this pussy irresistible and I wont just touch baby, I want more. You know what more is right?"

"Oh God."

"I knew you did, all you have to do is ask baby. I will do whatever you want. You deserve to feel good."

"Please Edward I want everything."

"Good girl." I grab her ankle and pull her down and flip her over lifting her up on her knees.

"I want to show you exactly how hard I have dreamed of pounding on this pussy. This way baby, you come too. Reach down and grab my hard fucking cock baby and put it right where you need it."

Her hand seeks out my cock and her fist positions it at her wet hot entrance.

"Fuck you are already so close to coming aren't you" I hiss and push forward pulling her hips hard sinking into her.

"Naughty little girls get fucked hard Bella and you really are a naughty one teasing and playing with this pussy in front of me. I like the way you teased me, without ever realizing you were doing so."

I start fucking her the way I dreamed of.

Each slap making her gasp while I thrust upward pounding into her.

"Fuck yeah...thats it...I know you can come like this baby...come on my cock. You want to so badly and fuck God I want you to..."

"So close."

I pull her up and lift her legs to push over mine spreading her open wide facing away from me still.

"Wrk that clit and fucking come on my cock...show me how much you loved teasing me."

"Edward...why...you waited so long...too long."

I cup her breasts and whisper in her ear.

"I never wanted to baby. God I fucking wanted you more than air, now show me how you would come in your bed like this."

Her hand gripped mine and she looked over her shoulder.

"You taught me hot to rub it."

I feel her fingers under mine moving with out much force at all making attempts to play with her swollen clit.

"Harder baby. It wont hurt, up and down just like that." we work her clit together both lost now to that fantasy.

"Thats it baby, you are gonna come...you know that?"

She nods with small whimpers driving me insane.

"I can feel your pussy pulsing...so close baby, harder love, and don't stop...no matter what. Our hands work together as we furiously flick her hard little clit.

Blood rushing to make it swell and I can feel the heat on my finger tips.

"Fuck you like this...I like it too baby...come on baby give me that sweet orgasm." Her legs start to quiver and I pull my hand away and lift her up and drop her down hard. "Keep rubbing it baby. God fucking you is incredible. No pussy in the world compares to the one I am fucking right now." I push up and reach around.

"Come on Bella...I am about to come and I am not waiting for you."

"Edward...I can't."

"Let me make sure you can." I lift her up and drop her down, my finger at the crack of her ass and push forward stimulating her forbidden tight hole.

This always works for a girl that cant let go.

"OH FUCk!"

"I knew it!" I growl and lock onto her throat and suck her flesh in my lips, bringing her blood to the surface and pull back to see that mark.

"Say yes baby, Say yes and I will push you over..hurry baby."

"Yes god yes." I slather her ass with our fluids and press my middle finger in when I impale her on me. Her legs shake violently but the sensation she is leaving me with each time I push into her stimulates my cock like nothing I have ever felt.

"You little girl better let go." I push my finger in deeper and she explodes as her orgasm sprays out of her.

"FFFFUck...fuck...fuck...me!"

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into me. "I am baby...I fucking am."

I explode inside of her and hold her tightly to take it all. Coming in her feels like heaven.

"That sweet pussy is milking me, you are still coming baby, I reach down and pinch her clit and settle her down on my shaft buried to the hilt.

"Keep going baby...you can do it."

"No...I can't." her hard breathing picks up.

I start to jack her off pinching the sensitive flesh and look down to witness it.

"God you respond so good to this Bella...enjoy it baby...I can rub this all fucking day."

"Edward!"

"Give it up."

Her legs try to close and I push my hand to hold her spread. The bed under us is soaking wet.

"You have a choice come like this or with my tongue?"

"Oh Fuck!" she shakes violently in my arms the sound of her spraying against my fingers sloshing all around. Her entire body is flushed and her tits are swollen hard.

"That's my girl."

"Oh God... she gasps and I pull out of her and turn her to lay her out of the wet sheets, grip her knees and push them back an proceed to go down on her and lick that sweet nectar.

"No...please."

"No." I run my tongue over wet flesh along her swollen lip.

"Um...please."

"Please what baby?"

"Please lick my pussy again...God that feels so good!"

I smile.

Just what I wanted to hear.

Robshandmonkey~


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter is dedicated to one of my beloved readers PattinsonsDiscoStickIsMine.

Thank you sweetie for being a loyal reader, someone who has supported me throughout my time writing and who always leaves such awesome reviews. Thank you also for bringing Carrie into the world too, I am proud and honored to have her as a friend.

You are in my thoughts, take care of yourself, and don't give up the fight.

I wanted you to know that the next chapter is already being worked on as soon as I post this one and right after ADAG updates! I aim aiming to give you a little of everything...well at least the three that you love the most... hearts and hugs...Andrea

* * *

_**An Innocent Discovery**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Overprotective**_

I find myself once again kneeling over her grave. It has been two months since Tia's death.

I notice that no one ever visits this place, at least not that I have seen since Tia was laid to rest.

I wonder for a moment why that is. I cannot imagine not coming to talk to her, so how could all these other people in this town forget their own family and friends.

I sigh heavily, and place a bouquet of baby pink Roses next to her headstone.

"Hi baby, it's Daddy."

I brush the wet leaves that have accumulated here and reveal her name.

I never in a million years would have imagined this is how my life was going to go. Parents aren't supposed to bury their kids. It isn't the natural order of life. She was too young. Her life ahead of her and now...I swallow hard and fight back my anguish.

Where was her guardian angel? Anger spikes through me once and again and I take a deep breath.

"Baby, I miss you. My life isn't the same without you in it. It is like everything that I had planned for your future is over. How do I go on?"

Not that she will give me an answer, I stand up and push my hands into my pocket and turn towards the car.

"I can't take you with me, but I promise to come back and visit baby."

I leave the cemetery without looking back, fighting the tears.

**~A I D~**

"I don't want to go."

"Bella, please."

"Edward, just stop. It is not about you. It is more about losing Tia. I don't want to go to Homecoming without my best friend please, don't make me do that, I am not ready for that shit yet."

I wrap my arms around her and let her with this battle.

"Okay, baby. I am sorry."

**~A I D~**

"Well Mr. Masen, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I wish you well wherever you decide to make your new home. Tell Isabella I said hello."

"I will."

I watch her pause and can tell she still has something to say.

"Look, I am not going to beat around the bush here, you know better than anyone that what goes on in your life is no one else's business, but can we just...well I want to put this rumor to rest please."

"What rumor would that be Mrs. Stanley?"

"That you seduced an under aged girl, propositioned her, used your badge whatever."

She takes on an offensive stance.

"I want to know that my daughter is safe in this town."

I narrow my eyes at her and fight back the urge to snarl. I pull my hands through my hair and sigh heavily.

"You are right it is no one else's business, but if this will help you or anyone else, Isabella and I didn't become involved until after her 18th birthday. She was an adult. I never pursued her before then. I am sure if I had, I would be in Swan's jail cell and not working."

Her expression is skeptical. "Okay, thank you." she turns and walks out the door closing it behind her and I shake my head at the audacity of some people. I mean really.

I stand here now in my old home. I just sold it and signed the papers this morning. Now I have to break it to Bella. As much as I didn't want to, it is haunting me. Her room is still untouched, but that is about to change. It was a long cold winter and spring is just around the corner.

Bella and I have spent a lot of that time alone, holed up in her new home.

Charlie let up on me considerably but I am not stupid, and I know Bella is taking on the entire student body all alone.

Adults are not the only ones that can be judgmental. Her so called other friends are not so friendly these days, and if my being in her life wasn't hard enough, now she has lost the best friend and sister that she adored.

No one could even come close to replacing Tia for her. I know that now, watching them grow up together and share everything and seeing her try to adapt without her. She won't have that kind of bond with another girl.

Not in Forks anyway, which makes the decision to move so much easier for us both.

She got accepted to Oregon State and is going to take the University Exploratory Studies Program. It is a program for those still trying to decide what they want to major in.

So after Bella graduates, I have decided to leave Forks and move on with our lives. Put the past behind us and all those years of wanting what we thought we couldn't have.

Tonight however is going to take some serious wooing abilities to get a certain girl that I will not allow to use the excuse she did last time.

Tonight, I am going to convince her to let me take her to the Forks High Senior Prom that is next month. It is a rite of passage after all. If she doesn't want to go with me, then I will step aside and let her go with someone much more her age, but she is going. It is mandatory. She cannot just go off to college and not of attended her Senior Prom. I cannot live with that. I just can't.

I know this is wrong but I may even make her feel a little guilty and tell her that Tia wouldn't be happy if she didn't go, that is if I have to resort to that level, but at this point I will use whatever it takes.

She is due home any minute from the library. She had some research to do and she seems to really like spending time there. She is my sexy little bookworm and I was so anxious for this evening when I hear my car pull up, I practically want to run to see her!

I wait for her in our bedroom, keeping the door open just enough so that she can see where I am.

The candles burn, releasing an orange blossom scents that fills the room. I memorize the page that I have chosen out of her diary. I love reading this. It is like the bible of all things Bella.

I scan over the lines once more just as she pushes open the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." I smile up at her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for you." I smile and take in what she is wearing.

"Oh God...not that again." she groans.

I stand up and the sound of my belt buckle clanks as I walk towards her. I took of my shirt, my shoes, socks, and kept my jeans on, my belt unfastened though not off before she even got here. Her eyes follow the buckle as it drops and hangs down as I approach her, while in the meantime I have tossed the book on the nightstand.

I reach out and slide my hand under the nape of her neck. Her long hair hangs like a curtain she is trying to hide behind, but I refuse to allow her to hide from me tonight.

Bella is shy at different times. I think it has to do with her being insecure about the way she looks. I can never make her see what I do.

I place my thumb on her chin and force her to look up at me. I began to quote her words that she wrote over a year ago.

_Tia is going to the junior prom with Ben. I am happy for her. I don't really see the point in saying yes to anyone that has asked. Trust me there have been a few. I just wasn't up for going with just anyone...well there was someone...but he is off limits. No one would understand why a teenaged girl chose a man old enough to be her dad to go to the prom with."_

"Edward...is this about Prom?" she whispers looking into my eyes.

"If I had asked you Bella, would you have gone with me?" I ask softly.

"In a minute." she smiles which in turn brings out my own grin seeing her agree to this.

I feel honored that I would be the one she made the choice to go with.

I continued to quote her words, but that answer alone may be a good sign that I can actually convince her.

"I would have danced every dance with him. I remember him in the living room watching him dance with Tia when we were little. He was a regular Fred Astaire and I am sure that dancing with Edward would be like gliding on air."

I murmur moving in to kiss her lips and feel her hands wrap around behind me to grip my bare waist, where she rests them now.

"I am no Fred Astaire, but I would have loved to of held you close and spun you around the dance floor."

"You would have?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Isabella, do you remember the night we all went to the barn dance the church put on?"

"That wasn't that long ago, before my birthday."

"You and Tia came down in those dresses."

She giggles. "You mean the ones that you didn't want to let either of us out of the house wearing? The checkered ones with the thigh high stockings and the big ruffled skirts." she smiles.

"I wasn't about to let you two go anywhere dressed like that. Not without a fucking police escort anyway."

Her smile softens and saddens a little as the memory of that day comes back. "You danced with me that night, and I couldn't write it in my diary because I had lost it."

"I had it." I confess even if she already knew.

"So...I want to show you something." I pulled her to the bed and sat down pulling her into my lap. I grabbed her diary and opened it to the page I filled in for her.

"This is my entry for that night." Her expression brightens and he eyes light up as I begin to read to her. She settles into my lap, her head rests on my shoulder.

_The sun was just about to set when the Tia came bounding down the stairs in the shortest little blue and white checkered country dress for the church barn dance. The moment I got a good look at it, I realized just how short this dress was. It was too fucking short. Tia and her long legs only brought the thigh highs barely up over her knees. Tia inherited her Daddy's height and the sight of such a short skirt and barely there nylons had me concerned while instinctively, I snapped at her. "You have got to be kidding!"_

_"What Daddy?" She looks down at her dress innocently._

_"Oh, no you don't! You do not get to say my name in that tone Tia Marie! Absolutely not. No way are you going..." The words hung on my tongue the moment my body was once again aware of her presence. I don't have to see Bella to know she is in the room. I can literally feel her presence when my skin always seems to feel a static charge. I turn slightly to eye up Bella who has just walked in._

_My eyes widen once again when I see her bright yellow dress mold tightly to her body, her skirt baring white ruffles underneath it and her thigh highs with their little bows just barely visible under the ruffled edge._

_The word Fuck hung in my thoughts as I took in the way she looked. Innocent, yet tempting in ways that no man my age should be looking at a teenaged girl, especially the one that is best friends with his daughter._

_"You too?" I growl out._

_"What?" she stops and glances back and forth between Tia and myself._

_"Fine!" I scowl. "If you two want to go tonight wearing those then you both have to be chaperoned!"_

_"Daddy! You can't do that!" Tia stomps her foot._

_"I can and I will, give me a few minutes to change and I will take the both of you." I bolt upstairs, change out of my uniform and into something more casual._

_When I come back down, Bella is sitting on the step at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me as I make my way towards her._

_"Wow...you make one good looking cowboy." she blurts out and then suddenly her cheeks flood with color and she buries her face into her hands._

_"Why thank you Miss," I hold out my arm and she takes it laughing right along beside me._

_"Tia let's go!" I yell and she comes out of the kitchen carrying her desert tray of goodies she made for the potluck._

_Once we arrived the girls took off, but I didn't lose sight of them. I also took note of every boy that took notice as to what the girls were wearing and I made sure to make each one of them aware that I was here as Tia's Daddy, but I won't hesitate to throw them up against the wall and give them a hard time._

_As the night wore on, I was approached by several of Forks single women who had no issues about asking for a dance. I turned them all down using Tia and Bella as my excuse for not wanting to dance._

_The truth is...if I could have danced with anyone, it would be the girl in the yellow-checkered dress that was across the room, and this is when I actually got to see that everything I had read in that diary of hers was true._

_She refused to dance with anyone that asked and I caught her gaze more than a few times._

_Now I know for a fact that the little girl that grew up with my daughter has been crushing on me for most of her life and I wanted now more than anything to go to her and let her know that I have felt the same way for a little while now._

_I wondered what she would say if I told her, I am waiting for her to grow up. Would she hate me?_

_The music slowed, the lights dimmed and my eyes scanned around the room looking for her. She was there across the way a moment ago, and then she came out of nowhere._

_"Having fun?" she giggles._

_I chuckle. "Fending off the single women of this town isn't exactly my idea of fun."_

_She smiles bashfully. So fucking beautiful._

_"I haven't seen you dance once Bella." I reach out and take her hand and pull her out to the dance floor, spin her once and pull her into my arms grabbing onto her and pulling her in tighter and close._

_The song that is playing is totally unknown to me. I don't listen to country music, but the lyrics lead me to believe it's about a couple that made it through things everyone around them believed they wouldn't._

"Still the One." she whispers.

I pause and look at her now meeting her eyes. "Shania Twain sings it." She looks deeper into my eyes and her hand comes up as she cups my cheek and softy begins to sing the lyrics bring the memory back to me now even more so. "You're still the one I run to, the one I that I belong to, still the one I want for life."

A small bashful smile graces her lips and her eyes fall to my lips. "I put it on my iPod the very next day, and listened to it over and over remembering the way you held me. You looked at me differently that night and I swear I was imagining it, when in fact, that look is exactly what I thought it was."

"Yes." I threw the book on the floor and stood up holding her, turned her, to lay her down gently and slowly began to undress her. She laid there allowing me to do it all. As each piece came off her, I remember the fantasy I had of her that night.

"Do you know how fucking insane you drove me that night?"

"No." she breathes.

"Once we were back home, I went to my room tore off my clothes and headed straight for the shower to try to cool myself down. I was burning up. The water didn't help at all, as visions of you in that dress taunted me. I closed my eyes and imagined picking you up, taking you out of there, down to the stables and finding a bale of hay to bend you over."

She is naked now and I pull my belt off, toss it on the chair and wiggle out of my jeans. I place my hand under her back, kneel down over her and pull her up to me.

"I want to ask you something important."

"What?" She breathes out a shuddered breath when I slide her down on my length and murmur against her throat.

"Let me take to you to your Senior prom and I promise I will show you the time of your life."

I pull back from her and caress her cheek.

"Please Bella, there is only one night like tonight and if my daughter can't be there, the least her Daddy can do is take her best friend and show her the time of her life."

"Oh Edward!"

Her lips crashed into mine and I knew I was going to get my way.

© Robshandmonkey~


End file.
